Gone Little Girl
by Sinfully-Sweet-Demongirl
Summary: Jasper's sister,Isabella,Isa, is in love with Damon Salvitore but something happens and she is gone.183 years later a girl named Belle is there but something is strange about her. Could she be Isa or just a new strange girl absolutley no one know.
1. She's gone

**Okay this was suppose to be up sooner but the computer had deleted it so now im upset but i will try and type it again so ya here it is. Bella x Damon no matter what. Bella Damon and Rosalie might be a little out of character. So here is chapter one**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's P.O.V<strong>

**183 years ago**

I was running to the Salvitore boarding house, the second most wealthiest people,my family was the first even though we are origially from a small town in Texas, anyway the boarding house is where I would most likey find my sister 's my twin but is also hopelessly in love with Damon Salvitore. Damon is ten while Isa is seven, not a huge difference but i still didnt like him, i mean come on he is older than me.

"Jas!" Isa yelled from the porch where she was sitting next to Stefan, Damons younger brother.

"Jasper what took you so long, I was going to just bring her home myself."Stefan said.

"Sorry i lost track of time, come on Isa, lets go."I yelled.

"Wait let me say goodbye to Damon first."She blushed making Stefan laugh.

She picked up a few rocks and threw them at the highest window.I bet Damon taught her how to throw she throws better than me.

Damon looked out the window and smirked/smiled at Isa.I hate him so i was supposed to she's my little sister and is already in love.

"Bye Damon im leaving."She yelled up to him.

"Goodbye Isa see you later."He yelled and closed the window back.

"Bye Stefan I'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok Isa,See ya Jasper."Stefan said.

"Bye."I said and grabbed Isa's hand.

We had to go through the forest and over a fence to get to our home but it was sort of fun.

"Jas I cant wait till i get older."Isa whispered.

"Why so good about getting _older_?" I asked.

"Getting married,I am going to marry Damon and then we are going to have a happily ever after."She squeeled.

"Why do you want to marry Damon why not Stefan?"I asked

"Stefan says he likes brown hais, i like black hair,and Damon said he likes my hair because its different."She said.  
>Isa had long pale white hair with blue streaks that matched her pale blue eyes. I wasnt surprised if Damon may like her.<p>

"Why does it matter,its hair all the same."I said.

"Yeah but its _Dami's _hair."She said.

"Dami Isa?"I asked.

"Yeah he said i could call him that and he calls me Izzybelle." she smiled.

"I dont want you with him Isa."I said.

"What why not?"

I sighed i knew saying i just dont like him wasnt going to be good enough but thats the only thing i could think of.

"I dont like him."I said.

"But you dont even know him. As soon as you found out that i liked him you have hated him!

"Isa dont yell at me. Papa said ladies dont yell at men only other ladiesits disresepectful,unless its just a game or you really have to."I quoted.

"Well i had to,to get your were talking with you butt instead of your brain."She smirked.

"Where did you here that?"I asked.

"Damon."She said raising her chin.

"Thats bad language come on you are not coming back here anymore."I said reaching for her hand.

"Damon said i could came back here anytime i want so you cant stop me."She sanged.

"Isa you are going to listen to me."I said calmly.

"Damon said i dont have to."She smirked.

"Well i say you have to so you are going to."I yelled.

"Dont yell at are just mad you are going to end up alone with no one to love you."She danced around me.

"Shut up."I said

"Nope hah.  
>All alone in your little house<br>No ones there not even a mouse."She laughed.

"Shut up."I yelled.

"Little ole Jasper all alone  
>Livin in a house<br>that was an abandone home."She sanged.

"Shut up."I screamed.

"No souther charm  
>Not even a little class<br>So now Jaspers sittin  
>On his old boney a-"<p>

Before she could her song i pushed her away,and her head hit a tree with a loud crack. Her pale white hair started to turn red. It took me awhile out figure out what was happening,but when i did I was to late.

"Isa."I whispered.

I shook her and shook her but she didnt get up,i knew she wouldnt, she was dead.I dug as fast as i could and buried my only freind and sister.I didnt know what to do.I ran all the way home and on the way i tried to come uo with something to tell my ? I dont know but i had to think fast.I knew if i didnt i would get the same fate as my sister.

**Jasper's pov**

**Present Day**

That day has haunted me since the day i did it. No one knew I was the reason for my sisters thought she was kidnapped and someone wanted ransom. It wasnt until her body was found did all hope that my parets had of having their family back together again was pale,her lips the color her eyes used to be,and her hair was caped in blood making her hair look natrually red.

I was horrified, my sister looked like a ghost of the living deadNo one found out that it was me but Damon had a sneaking suspincion that i did have something to do with was a little less suspicious but he did ask if i knew said she was like a little sister to him too,even though he had only known her for two years. The next words that came out his mouth shocked me eve to this day,though I could see all the sihns now. He said

"I think Damon is taking this the hardest loved Isa even though she didnt know. He said he was going to get her a brand new ring becausde she deserves nothing but the best, and he was going to give me our mothers ring."

I didnt have anything to say,I was mortified at what i did and shocked out of my did love Isa and I was too selfish to see that was why he wanted to leave his family and join the war, I know that was why I did.

"Jasper get up and come 's time for our boys hunting trip.I have been waiting for this for a whole even not-a-virgin anymore Edward wants to come."Emmett squeeled.

"Shut up Emmett."Edward yelled from upstairs with his mate Tanya.

"Im coming Edward and stop acting like a girl."I said.

"I dont think he's acting."Tanya sanged as the walked down the stair case.

After everything was settle and Tanya was back in Alaska visiting her family we were off to hunt.I stopped and looked left.I could have sworn I saw someone -a girl- sitting on the limb watching us.

"Come on Jasper,or im going to carry you there."Emmet yelled.I started running catching up to Carlisle,Edward, and Emmett, must have been my imagination

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is the first chapter tell me what you think I can take a little critks(just a little) and check out my bother stories <span>Hush Little Sister<span> and Love Burned. Thank you bye!:)**

**Oh and thank you for everyone that reviewe my other stories you ARE the best.**

**Okay now im gone**


	2. No heartbeat

**Okay thank you for all your amazing reviews and Jasper Temptress for being the very first person YOU ROCk!**

**Edward:What about the other ones?**

**Sinny:They know they rock shut up.**

**Edward:SHouldnt you be doing your homework?**

**Sinny:UHHH NO**

**Edward:You need to do your homework**

**Sinny:Okay after this chapter oh and i dont own twilight bye.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

Tanya left and the boys were finally get me wrong I love the boys I think i may like Tanya but thats about it.

"So girls what do you want to do?"Esme asked.

"Lets go shopping."Alice clapped standing up with a determined look on her face.

"No."Esme and I said together.

"I knew you were going to say that."Alice sighed.

"Then whhy ask?"Raising my eyebrowat her.

"Nothings set in stone."She giggled.

"How about we go swimming down in the lake.I'll check to make sure no one is there."I said walking out the back side door glass.

"Sounds like fun,not like we have to worry about drowning."She joked.

I walked down to the lake to see a girl sitting on one of the boulders that stood right over the lake. It was set like a diving board and she seemed to small to be able to dive off without getting hurt somewhere.

"Hey what are you doing here by yourself? Be careful you might hurt yourself."I said walking over to her.

She looked up and i have to say she was the most adorable kid i had ever seen humans couldnt compare and eve some had red hair with little white streaks in it. I couldt smell any rancid chemicals so it was natrual, was toped off with very dark blue eyes,a heart shaped face and her long hair that stopped at her was thin but not too then healthy thin.

"Who are you?How old are you?"I asked.I dont think she could get any more adorable.

"Im Belle and im eight years old."She said, and i stood corrected her voice was so beautiful sooo calmingalmost alluring.

"Come down here? Where do you live?"I anything else was said she stood and did a backflipped off the bolder head first into the water.

"Goodbye Rosalie see ya and next time dont ask so may question."She said a she floated down the lake. All of a sudden she jumpped up to the other side of the lake.I jumpped over to the side not caring if she saw me and tried to follow her, but she was gone.I couldnt even get a whiff of her cherry,strawberry,and vinnalla scent.

"Wait Belle how do you know my name?I never told you."I yelled. There was a laugh, I heard her retreating footsteps and then she was gone from here,I think.

"What took you so long?I could havechecked myself if you wanted me to."Sh esaid pointing to her head.

"There was someone out there,they are gone now like you said 'nothings set in stone.'"I mocked I put on my bathing suit and ran to the like with sweet smell of Belle still lingered but with a different smell only we could smell of death.

**Alice's POV**

**1 week later**

I was walking through the forset trying to clear my head. My visions have been getting messed up for some reason.I ended up in a clearing when i heard singing.

"1...2 I just drew  
>3...4 I ate some smores<br>5...6 Add some Pixi Sticks  
>7...8 I have a play date<br>9...10 opps lets do it again."

I looked up to see a little girl jumpping through a rope she was wrangling, she is good i cant even do that.

"Hey."I stopped and smiled at was so pretty and her clothes were had on a knee length black sequins dress,a hot pink belt around the waist,a pink long sleeve shirt underneath,pink leggings tucked into black cowgirl boots,with a pink and green bow clipped in her pink hair.

"Hi im Belle."She said.

"Belle you really shouldnt be out here,you could get hurt."I said.

"Why does everyone say that? I'm fine. I won't get hurt."She said.

"Where do you live, maybe i could take you home."I offered.

"I live on Peach street."She said untying her rope.

I quickly drew up a map in my head but no peach street was anywhere around here.

"Belle no peach street is around here."I said

,but I might as well have been talking to myself have been talking to myself because no one was even here with it wasnt for her scent i would have thought i imagined the whole thing. I couldnt even hear her heartbeat.

"Fast Kid."I whispered.

"Who?"Rosalie asked from behind me.

"Belle, she's a little girl i had just met."I said.

"So you talked to her too."She replied.

"You've met her? Oh that person that was by the lake."I answered. She nodded.

"I wonder if thats her real name."She said more to herself than me.

"It might be short for Isabelle. It fits her too."I said.

"What do you mean?"She asked.

"Well I think she's from Texas the way she was wrangling the rope she had. Regular girls her age are probably just learning how to jump rope she was jummping through it with ease and singing. And you have to admit she looked like a pretty southern belle."I gushed.

"Do you think we will see her again?"I asked.

"We might.I dont know why but i think she's looking for something."She whispered.

"I dont think she is human.I dont remeber hearing a heartbeat from Belle's heart."I said walking towards the house.

"I dont either."She said walking with me.

"Well lets see if we could figure it out the next time she comes."I said.

"Do you think she will come back?"She asked.

"Well if youre right and she needs something she will."I said.

"Wait what did she look like so we dont mess this up or something."She said.

"Pale,pink hair it was long,heart shaped faced,and niccley dressed,but she kind of looked familiar."I said.

"Well thats just about what the girl i saw looked like well she had red and pale white hair but it was very beautifully done up and real hair and color."She said.

"Well you know we still never figured out what she is or who she was."I said.

"Do you think she visited Esme?"I asked.

"Well lets go and see then."She said and we walked forward to ttalk to Esme.

"Oh and youre right she does look familiar."She said.

**Esme's POV**

The kids arrived home talking about some little girl.

"Lets see if Esme seen her, maybe she could help us out a bit."She sighed.

"Seen who kids?"I asked hopping down from the top stair case to where they were sitting on the sofa.

"A little girl she isnt missing though. Her name's Belle maybe short for something."Alice said.

I never heard Alice sound so depressed or confused.

"Yeah I know here, she has red long hair, pretty face,and really fast right?"I asked.

"Well i guess it's just you saw her with red hair,Rose saw her with red and pale white hair and i saw her with pink hair for some reasonn she likes changing her hair."Alice said.

"Maybe it was a dye or perm goin wrong."I suggested

"No i didnt smell any chemicals coming from her."Rose said.

"Oh okay."I said.

"When did you meet her,you probably got more information than we did."Rosalie sighed.

"I astually met her ummm maybe just about a month ago.I was walking through the woods,she was sitting underneath a tree reading."I said going back to that day.

**Esme's POV**

**Some what a month ago**

"Where is the clearing."I asked myself then i heard humming.

I followed the humming to behind the big tree I was about to pass.A little girl maybe seven or eight years old was sitting by a tree reading.I couldnt see her face her scarlett red hair was in the front of it.

"Uh..hello?"I asked.

She looked up and her dark blue eyes almost black looked up at were sad and hollow i just wanted to turn away because of the emotions that were in here eyes.

"Are you okay?Do you need any help?"I aksed.

"Im fine,I dont need any help."She whispered.

"Are you sure, why are you aout here by yoursel?You coild get hurt."I said sitting down beside her, she laid her head down on my lap.

"I like being here by one bothers me here. My name is Belle by the way,im eight. What's your name?"She asked.

"Im Esme.I was looking for a clearing it has flowers I like to pick."I had said.

"I know where it is.I usually fall asleep there or down by the lake i like to swim at."She said standing up.

She was wearing black shorts,blue leggings,a long blue sleeved shirt and a plain black vest,with black boots and a green and blue clip in her hair.

"Are you warm enough?"I asked.

"Yeah come on it's this way.I know the way by heart, i go there so much."She said as she skipped forward.

"Do you live near here? I never saw you with the rest of the kids that went to school."I questioned.

"I dont go to school,I havent been there in a long going after some events that happened in my life." She whispered.

I ws a little afraid to ask what could have happened to this little was pretty smart for a girl that didnt go to school, but she might be a while i could smell the wild flowers that polluted the clearing.

A few minutes later we entered the seemed to just blend in with all the flowers and the grass.

"Belle what events?"I finally asked hesiantly but finished my question.

"Died."She whispered.

"Who died?"I asked.

Her lips moved but i could bearly hear what she said even if i was a kind of souned like she said 'I did'.

And then she walked to the other side of the clearing and disappeared. But i could still hear her talking only louder this time.

"A month Esme,I will tell you in a month,goodbye."And her voice faded away into the air.

"See ya in a month Belle."I whispered and finished picking my flowers.I wonder where she was going.

**Esme's POV**

**Back to Present**

"It's been about a month,I dont know exactly when she is coming or if she still is."I said.

"She is she will be here tomorrow I dont know when,i think she's messing with my visions."Alice said rubbing her temples with her hands.

"I still want to know why she looks so familiar though.I never saw her before,but im strting to think i might have."Rosalie whispered.

"Now that you say that she does knid of look familiar."I said to myself. Well what do we do now?I asked myself

"Well i think we should just wait and see what happens tomorrow."Alice said.

"Alice can you read minds now?Thats exactly what i just asked myself?"I laughed.

"Maybe we should straighten up a bit.I have this feeling she knows what we are."Alice suggested.

"Youre right when she laid down on my lap she didnt even flinch at how cold it was."I said.

"I actually think she came to us on purpose.I think she might need out help for something, and whatever it is human wont be of mucch help."Rosalie said.

"Or maybe a certain family of vampires, not justany vampires."Alice.

"Well we see tomorrow."I said and we each got to different rooms to get cleaned up for it strucked me I had never once heard a beat from Belle's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there is the second chapter fast huh?Well i want to see what yall have to say. First pale white hair with blue, then red hair, then red with pale white stripes, and then pink hair. What is going on well it will be explained in the third chapter well bye ciao for now.<strong>


	3. Who and What are you?

**Okay well Edward isn't here today because he was bad so i locked him back in his cage uhhhhhhhh I mean he got sick and went home, ya lets go with that**

**So here with us today is Jasper *smiles at Jasper***

**Jasper:Well thank you darling I am glad to be here *winks***

**Sinny:*SIGH***

**Jasper:You know darling you dont on twilight or any of the sagas*uses accent and blows breath in face***

**Sinny:I know *breathlessly***

**Jasper:So you admit you dont own twilight*whispers seducivly in my ear.***

**Sinny:No i dont own twilight or the sagas**

**Jasper:*straightns up and smiles* very good bye now *walks away***

**Sinny:Well aint that some sh*t**

* * *

><p><strong>Belle POV<strong>

**183 years ago**

I hit the tree. My head hit the tree and now im dead. I watched as he quickly buried my body tears and a little snot,eww, rolled down his face, he took off in the direction of our house. He left me here all i was doing was teasing with him and now im dead...dead...dead...im dead...if im dead then why an i still here?I asked myself.

"You're still here because it's not you're time to die yet Belle."A voice in my head said.

Omg what is happening to me? Am i going to end up like auntie Mimi? She was put to rest because she was so crazy i miss auntie Mimi. Anyway i am dead. He pushed me, my head hit the tree very very hard and i died.

"You died but you havent left so you're not dead. As long as your soul is on earth you are alive and i am sorry to say Belle but i kind of caused your death to happen."It said.

What do you mean you caused my death to happen?Why would you want to kill me?

"Belle you are a very special little girl if you were to stay alive you would die a very painful death and you are the salvation to the human race."He said.

Salivation?As in spit ewww.

He sighed,"No Belle salvation as in you would save the world and i have to say you might die if you dont do a certain amount of things and some of those things before 200 years has passed."He said.

What do you mean?

"Belle your death has set everything in motion, from now on i will lead you a bit by bit and over time you will understand what you are."He said

Well what do I have to do?

"Well first we have to make sure everything is safe in almost every place and then..."And he told me all the things that I had to do.

That should be easy mostly i have to stay close to my familly and hope they last and boy oh boy did i get my wish.

**Present Day**

It has been about 200 years my time is about up and it's a good thing i picked Alex it does not start when you die no it starts when the person you picked was born, it's a good thing i picked Alex because Alex turned out to be a vampire. Sigh I was going over to the Cullens house again the first time i went over there, it was pretty good.

**Flashback**

I walked though the house following Alice,Rosalie,and Esme asking questions here and there they asked me questions too but i told them that their questions would be answered in the next five weeks on each friday of those weeks.

I picked Friday because that was when they -the guys- were to be back from their hunting trip but more importantly_ he_ was coming back.I stayed for about an hour,then i went home to be by myself.

**End of Flashback**

I had to get my thoughts in order because tomorrow is Friday and my first visit back to the cullen mansion. I hope it wont be to hard, theres only so much stuff that i could tell them at a time, the stupid voice in my head told me so but he wont talk to me when i call him i can feel him smirkin in the back of my im only staying two hours but then again all we are going to be doing is talking.

I was finally able to get all that blood out of my hair** (Shout out to BigTimeGleekBTR)** the different colors through the week was a little aggravating. And im pretty sure that they will ask me about my hair too well wont they be a shock of their life haha. But i have to say all my hair colors went with the pale looking color of my skin which used to be tanned. Sigh I have to go now.

**Rosalie's Pov**

**First week  
>First day<strong>

Belle was coming over was the first time she was actually going to answer all our questions. We have actually scheduled all of what we are going to talk about for each day of the week, today we are going to find out who and what she was.A knock sounded at the door and Esme rushed to open it.

"Hello Esme."I heard Belle say.

"Hi Belle come on in."Esme said.

"Hey Alice,Hi Rosalie."Belle greeted as she camed into the living room.

"Hey."Alice and I said at the same time.

"Okay lets get started."She said ploping down on one of the single sofas.

"Alright Belle who are you?"I asked.

She sighed and opened her were light blue and so was her hair was pale white with pale blue ends.

"I am Isabella Marie or Isa for short."She whispered.

"Then why not say your named was Isa in the first place thats what we would have called you."I said.

"Because i was not aloud to tell at that moment but know i wish for you to call me Isa."She said.

"Okay well _Isa_ where are you from?"Alice asked.

"Im from Texas,but most of my life I lived in Virginia and then I just moved here."She answered.

"What about your family are there alot of ya'll that moved here?"Esme asked.

"Well it's just my mom, my dad, my brother, and a lot of us just your basic family."She said but I could see in her eyes that there was something else that she didnt want to tell us.

"Can you tell us their names?"I asked.

"My mom,Rebbeca;my dad,Tristan;and my brother, Alex."She said.

"How old is your brother Alex."Alice asked.

"He is the same age as me we are twins but we look a little different though."She smiled.

It was hard asking so many question while avoiding others. She answered them all without hesitation but didnt always explain it. Like when we asked her if she knew what we are the only thing she said was 'Vampires'.

Not anything else just 'vampires',but we that she knew already so it wasn't a big deal, we asked her how she knew what we were,but the only thing she said about it was,

"Known about them for a while but they have always known about me."See she is cryptic,a seven year old cryptic is so freaking annoying,with about a half an hour left. We have waited long enough and they knew it was time.

"Okay Isa,you know we are vampires and you know about werewolves."Alice Werewolves?When did she say that. I guess must have stopped listening for a lot longer than I thought.

"But what exactly are you?"Esme finished for Alice.

"I was wondering when you were goinng to ask that question."Isa said."I am an Afterling."She whispered.

"Afterling?What is an Afterling?"I asked.

"Well an afterling is what you call a ghost or spirit. We are called that because we live in the afterlife neither completely alive nor completely dead. There is a such thing as ghost but they are restless souls that have to stay in one place because they have a certain attachment to it.

"Afterlings are more like spirits but arent,we have free will to travel and do what we want,but the big difference is that afterlings are much much smarter spirits. We know what happened in our previous life and we know how we died. We have the option to leave the human side of Earth and go to the Afterling side or go to heaven.

"Humans cant see us and if we go to the afterling side we wouldnt be able to see them either and would just forget about them all together after a certain amount would only see other afterlings, demons, werewolves, or vampires, witches are rare after all the salem witches died and everything else is either dead or never even existed.

"I didnt choose heaven or the after life of an Afterling.I chose to travel though it takes a long time to."She said.

Before we could ask anything else the timer went off and Isa was gone.

"Okay well thats a lot to take in and that was only the first talk we still have four more days,."Alice said.

"I wonder where she went."I wondered.

"That could be something we ask her the next week. We did pretty good today so we dont need to feel bad or think we missed anything."Alice said.

"Maybe we should update Rosalie on what was said,because I think she blacked out for a while and missed a bunch of stuff."Esme said.

"Awe mom you know me so well."I said smiling sheepishly.

The rest of the night was spent going over what happened and what to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow yeah i know wasnt expecting that now were you?Yeah im awesome like that review i know you read these i can see you no im just kidding i dont want to see ya'll *laughs* okay that wasnt funny but oh well.<strong>

**Oh and when she said her brother name was Alex she was talking about Jasper, his name(well in this story) is Jasper Alexander Whitlock. Just in case ya'll were confused but an Afterling yeah i came up with that, thats how you know you are really bored when you come up with words that make sense anyway read and review.**

**Next Chapter Alice's POV the next two or three chapters will be short though so they will be faster to type.**

**Okay bye, oh and if you have questions ask i will try my best to answer them without giving to much away.**


	4. I've been watching you all for ten years

**Okay know i haven't updated in a while but my mom has internet in her apartment know so i will be able to update a lot more now so yah and its winter vacaton so no school and more updates enjoy. And sorry it's short after i see two people reviewed i will update asap can so yeah bye.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Pov<strong>

**Second Week**

**Second Day**

Isa was over again, answering all our questions. She hasn't really been here all that long though she has answer a lot of our questions.

"Isa you had left as soon as the bell rung, but where exactly did you go?" Esme asked, being the concerned mother.

"Well I usually go anywhere n the woods." She shrugged nonchalant, Esme was about to ask her something again but I had to butt in.

"You actually stay in the forest?" I asked

"Yeah is I am not here I am in the forest." She said like it was nothing.

"But what about your clothes?" I asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me but looked interested. But who wouldn't her clothes were awesome. Right now she was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans tucked into some converse, a long sleeve shirt with a peace sign on the front, and leather jacket. I mean a seven year old girl dresses better than most teenagers of this generation I know.

"My clothes won't get dirty; dirt is part of the human world and we ,afterlings , aren't supposed to be apart of it so it wont stick to us. Like a duck that has just come out of water, it just rolls off." She said.

"Isa I remember that the last time you visited you say it takes a very long time to get to places. How did know to come here and how did you get here." Rosalie asked. I sighed it seemed like Rosalie was paying attention the most.

"Well I knew wherever I was going had to have a forest near by, barely any sun light, and most likely some where you knew, even if they didn't like you. It was either here or Alaska. Either way I would have caught up to ya'll sooner or later." She said.

"Okay well how did you get here?" Rosalie asked again.

"Well after I figured out where I was going, I had to find other Afterlings that recently been in that area or near it to let me through. Afterlings are very territorial and hate when other Afterlings are on their property it poses a threat to them, us." She said.

I get why it's hard. You have to keep searching for Afterlings that may or may not let you through and she started all the way from Virginia, going somewhere with just a hunch- if she s going the right way or not.

"How many are you? When we first met I didn't think you were anything but a human seven year old girl that dresses good." I said.

"Actually,, there's not a lot of my kind, most of us choose to go to heaven, others stay to watch over their bloodline, and the rest of us do something else." She said.

"Okay the timer is about to ring, we have time for one more question." Esme said holding up the timer.

"Okay mom, well how long did t take for you to actually get here?" Rosalie asked.

"Well it actually took more than ten years, but I was able to keep tabs on ya'll." She said the timer went off and she was out the door as fast as lightening.

"Well she is defiantly not seven years old if t took her ten years just to get here and she probably has waited a long time for us to even come." Esme said as Rosalie put the timer up and setting it for the next time Isa came over. I didn't know how long she was going to be here but was forming an attachment to her.

"So what should we do now?" I asked.

"How about we put together yesterdays notes with these notes. I know she wasn't lying, I just want to see what we can put together before she comes back next week." Rosalie said.

"Wow Rose you are coming up with just about everything." I said.

"Yeah well it's just some of the things that she said are kind of concerning a lot more than some other things she said." Rose answered.

"We have three more days to get in questions before everything is revealed, if it is." Esme said.

"No know for sure we are going to have to all our questions answered because there must be a huge reason why she came to us instead of any other vampire in the world." I said.

"You're right Alice, but the question is would any other vampire(s) help her with what ever she needed or not." Rosalie said.

She was right but _Why _does she need our help in the first place? What happened to her that she need us now? Oh Isa what happened to you?

* * *

><p><strong>Alice is getting a little emotional huh? Okay well i have three more days of questions. If ya'll have questions you want me to ask Isa just PM me or write it in your review and it will be in one of the three chapters oh and the chapter after the one am starting now the Cullen Boys *cough* Cullen <em>MEN <em>will be back so yeah Review.**


	5. Please Don't Leave Me

**Okay people this is my fifth chapter. Didn't expect me to update so soon huh? Well I said I was going to be updating a lot more since I have internet now so YAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV<strong>

**Third Week**

**Third Day**

Little Isa was back and I couldn't help the little attachment I have on her. We were asking about her past trying to get a sense of when she was born but she was only giving tidbits of information.

"Isa how much longer are you going to be staying in Forks." I asked softly. I couldn't help but smile at the happy look in her eyes.

"Well actually I should be leaving soon maybe a couple of days after the last day of answering questions. After that everything should be fixed, and I wouldn't have to bother ya'll any more." She said.

"Why so soon? You're not bothering us, if you weren't here we would be probably bored to death - no pun intended." Alice giggled.

Isa rolled her eyes along with Rosalie but they smiled all the same at her. I could see in my daughters' eyes that they were forming attachments too. Even though Isa said she wasn't staying until everything settled.

"Isa what are the things that need to be fixed? Maybe we could do it now to stop you from worrying." I said with concern in my voice.

"We can't well not yet. I don't have everything I need and I won't until our last Friday together." She said.

"What do you need, we could probably get everything together for you. We wouldn't mind and you seem to nice to be doing whatever you're doing alone." Rosalie asked.

I could see in her eyes that she wanted Isa to stay, because she had always wanted a daughter, or a child in general of her own.

She saw Isa as that child, and I'm pretty sure every woman would, she was sweet, caring, and a character. She knew how to handle different conversations and take care of herself without anyone's help.

The timer hit the forty-five minute mark and I knew Rosalie was about to start flying out some important questions.

"Why did you say last time you were keeping tabs on us?" Alice asked surprising me, Rosalie was usually the one with hardcore questions.

"Well to know where you are and to make sure that meet you." Isa said.

"How did you keep tabs on us? It didn't seem like anyone was watching us." Rosalie asked.

"Well Afterlings minds are connected, like shape-shifters, but we can turn them off. But since we have nothing to hide because well we cant do much and we forget that we actually have the connection. We can turn it off and on but only for a limited time and again not many of us do." She explained.

"Okay well why were you keeping tabs on us in the first place." Alice asked rudely.

"Alice." I whispered barley moving my mouth.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be so rude Isa." Alice apologized

"That's okay Alice and I was keeping tabs on you to make sure I was going the right way. If I didn't it would be like trying to eat straw burst color blind you hope to get the color you want but be upset when you get the wrong color." She shrugged.

"That makes sense, but Isa why are you here in the first place? I mean what do you need us for." Rosalie asked and taking back her place as asking the most important questions.

"I'm looking for someone." She answered.

"Who?" I asked going through the list of all the names know.

But right on time the timer went off, the door opened, then closed and she was gone again.

"She likes to keep us on edge." Alice said.

"Or helping us come up with questions to ask." Rosalie said.

"Well whatever she is dong she is about to come to an end in only two more days for questions to be answered. Hey Alice when are the boys getting back?" I asked.

"Maybe around two weeks from now. Come on lets get this information together." And we did just like the other days. Oh Isa why cant you just tell us what happened to you but don't leave you are like my long lost daughter please don't go.

* * *

><p><strong>Awe poor Esme. Review or you are going to make Mama Esme cry. Review or you are going ot make me cry oh and shout out to Cresent Angel for reviewing almost all my stories and people check them out okay? well bye <strong>

**R&R**


	6. Isabella Marie Whitlock

**Sorry I havent updated in a while but here is a new chapter can i have at leat five to ten reviews this time i will be happy and probably update faster.**

* * *

><p>Isa's POV<p>

Fourth Week

Fourth Day

"I can not stay for two hours. I can only stay for one." I said as I came through the door.

"Why not?" Alice asked next to me analyzing my clothes and nodding her head in happiness.

I don't know why she is so obsessed with my clothes. Today I was only wearing a black jumper with shorts that stop a few inches above my knee, tied in a bow in the back to hold it up, a pair of green flip-flops that went with my green head band. It was unusually warm in Forks so I wanted to actually feel the new heat on my skin.

"Well I just can't but I can make it up to you next Friday." I said.

"You're going to stay an extra hour?" Rosalie asked from the corner.

"Maybe about a day or two actually?" I said though it came out as a question.

"Why so long?" Esme asked.

"Well a lot of things are going to happen next Friday, and I need time to prepare mentally, no physically, and ya'll will too with all that has happened. So lets get in all ya'll questions for today now, before I have to go." I said.

And on with the all these boring questions. It's a good thing I am telling them all this now. I need to get back soon using all this power right now isn't very good for me. The timer was going to go out soon, so the _bigger _question was about to come.

"I do not see why they don't just get the big questions out the way first, but it does help me keep some secrets. But still five minutes left and they just now about to ask me some good questions, yeah well I am about to drag these five minutes out.

"Isa who are you looking for, and can we help you find him/her/it?" Rosalie asked. I snickered.

"It? I am not looking for a dead goldfish that ran away Rosalie." I said.

"Sorry, okay well who are you looking for, and again do you need help looking for him/her." She asked.

"Well, it is a boy my brother J.. Well I already found him. Just waiting for him to come. I have been waiting a long time." I said waiting for the next ig question to them but little to me.

"How old -" Rosalie started but the timer went off before she could finish. Instead of running away out the door or disappearing I got up silently and walked to the door.

Pausing and turning around I said,

"I am almost two-hundred years old. I will be in a couple of days. I think 12 to 20. I don't know I just know it has a two in it somewhere." I said and finally walked out the door.

*TIME

SKIP*

Next Friday

**Isa's**** POV**

Today will be the beginning and the end. The end to all these questions and following these people, and the beginning of my new life.

"When is you're brother getting here?" Alice asked disappearing towards the kitchen. Knowing she could still hear me I answered her question.

"Well I don't know exactly how long but maybe about an hour from now." I said and started 'coughing'.

Alice came back and in her hand was a cold glass of water.

"Uhh here, I didn't know if you could drink it or not when I saw the contrast in your throat with me um enhanced vision but I thought I would be nice and get you something anyway." Alice said handing me the water awkwardly. But I knew she has something planned that would help everything fall into place.

"Thank you Alice and yes I can eat and drink human things, I just don't sometimes." I said as I took a sip and put the glass at the end of the table.

"Rose is this your earring?" Alice asked. As she bended over and 'accidentally' knocked over my glassed filled with water in my lap.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry Izzy." She gushed.

"That's okay. I will go dry off in the bathroom." I said and ran up the stairs though I ran fast enough that my clothes were dry as soon as I made it through the door now I just had to listen and wait.

"Alice why did you do that?" Rosalie whispered the same time the door opened.

"That's why." Alice whispered back.

I walked out the door and closed alerting the other vampires of my presence.

"Who's that?" The big one, Emmett asked.

"That's our friend, come on down they won't hurt you." Esme said with a little warning in her voice sighing I slowly made my walk down.

**Jasper's**** POV**

Last Week

Last Day

I was the last one to make it home thanks to Emmett and Edward. Evil and Smart are not supposed to work together. _AT ALL. _Emmett dug ditch for me to fall into or rather I was _pushed, _but Edward had to be the one to coat it in venom so that if I climbed it my hands would burn and I couldn't jump high enough without touching the venom.

Carlisle thought it was funny and as long as they didn't kill me it was alright and he left with them. So here I am at the house an hour later walking inside. I thought the boys were going to be there ready to laugh at me but nobody was in the living room. I followed everyone's emotions to the dining room.

"Hey what is everyone doing?" I asked as I took a seat next to Alice.

No one was looking at me but at the doorway I had just came from. I turned around and jumped up. I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing there was my little sister, dressed in the same dress and shoes we buried her in. Her hair had the same glistening curls they had long ago and her favorite stuff animal, a snow leopard Papa got her, clutched in her left hand.

"Hello J.." She said in a eerie whispered. The girls tense while the boys looked confused.

"Oh im sorry I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I am Isabella Marie Whitlock pleased to meet you." She said with the devils smirk wait not the devil's _Damon's._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so yeah there you go. review come on you know the math Reviews+Happy Author= Updates! 8-D<strong>


	7. Stefan Salvitore?

***Peeks up from under the covers* Please be nice i am sick and i updated for you so now im going back to sleep. Goodnight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I stared at the girl in front of me trying not to believe that it was my dead sister. It couldn't be her i know she died all those years ago.

"I-Isa is that you? I thought you were dead." I said standing back up and walking towards her. she glared at me and i suddenly found myself on the floor with her hand enclosed around my neck.

"I am dead you idiot and still dying." She yelled in my face.

"Isa calm down please. You can not kill Jasper." Edward said.

"Oh yeah watch me." But before she could do anything Edward grabbed her and set her down on his lap.

"Isa you got a lot of explaining to do." Rosalie said.

"I know Rosalie but before i told my story i wanted everyone to be here. But i got lonely so i waited for the boys to go then I let the girls meet me." She said leaning back on Edward's chest, inflicting a growl out of me.

Even if she was two-hundred years old she was still my little sister.

"Shut up Jasper." Isa said.

"Well Isa is my twin sister but died when she as seven." I said looking at her trying not to think about what happened. She gave a little snort and rolled her eyes.

"Exactly how did you die?" Esme asked.

"She...she...she...she-" But was cut off by Isa.

"I was murdered." She said. The girls gasped and started dry sobbing wishing the tears in their eyes would finally shed. Just to show the girl that they care.

"By who? Or don't you remember?" Emmett asked.

"I was murdered by him." She said pointing towards me. Then it started. The girls grabbed me, even Alice, and looked like they were going to bake me alive in the oven.

"Hey, hey HEY he may have killed me but he is still my brother and it was an accident. I have come to terms with that and he had a temper, so i should have been careful, but still he _is_ my brother and i still love him. And of course I need his help." She said right before i was stuffed into the oven.

"There was a lot of And's in that sentence." Edward said.

"Those 'And's' is about to turn into ass _and_ my foot is about to make it's landing in your lily white one." She snapped.

"Isa watch your mouth." Esme said.

"Sorry that is what got me dead in the first place." She said.

"Isa-"I started but she caught me off with a look.

"Good but still i need his help and I am running out of time." She said.

"Running out of time for what exactly?" Alice asked still really not looking at me.

"Well if I don't get changed in the next five days I'll disappear and have no control over it. Its like dying all over again but this time you know your dead for good." She said.

The girls kindly let me down and walked back to the table.

"How about we let the boys catch up to speed and then we can get to making sure I don't disappear shall we?" Isa asked.

We were quickly caught up on what happened to Isa and after getting a few glares from my family, hell even i glared at myself.

"Okay now that we got that out the way how about we start onhow we can help you and we will help you." Rosalie said.

Wow I have never heard my sister sound so caring for another person. It was probably because she saw Isa as a daughter.

"Well i just need Jasper or rather his venom." She said.

"My venom? How will my venom help you?" I asked.

"You see we are blood related so your venom would bind my soul to my body and before you say anything, Yes Edward vampire's have souls. The soul of a person is the only thing holding them down to the earth. If you didn't have a soul you wouldn't be here right now. The heartbeat of a human is where their soul is. That why the heart is in the chest since that has the most we die our souls are then released from our bodies, and into the air. That's where the ides of ghost come from our souls that float around people, and some can actually sense us." She said.

"So is there a god?" Edward asked. She smiled sadly.

"Im sorry Edward but I am unable to answer that question for you." She said.

"Okay well after we have your body, what to do with my venom." I asked.

"You would do like do when you change a person but this time you have to change a person but this time you also have to cover me in your venom too. You're lucky i am small and don't need that much venom." She said.

I sighed and nodded. "Okay i will do it but we need to get your body." I said going to the shed to get some shovels but she stopped me.

"No need i have it right here." She said putting a blanket on the table. She waved her hand over the blanket then pulled it off the table and laying there was her or her body.

"Wow creepy." Emmett said looking at the body.

"And the venom should fix my head." She said looking at Edward.

"Stop saying 'AND' it's starting to get aggravating." He said still smiling at her.

"You want me to say like after every word like Jessica Stanley." She asked in a nasally voice.

"That's okay you can continue." He said nodding to her.

I didn't like how they interacted. I could feel that they didnt feel anything but friendship and Brother/Sister love for one another but still i couldn't help but feel jealous but that was like how we used to interact with each other.

"I see how alike you too are there was a lot of 'BUTS' in that sentence." Edward said, showing me that he had heard my thoughts.

"Yeah okay anyway Jasper you sure you are going to do it." Esme said pleading with me with her eyes and emotions.

"Of course." I said.

I didn't know what to say. My sister is here when i thought she was dead. She has come back for my help to bring her back, physically, but is she ready mentally?

"Jasper are you okay? You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Isa said.

"No im going to this and I'm fine." I said.

"You answered the question backwards you know. What is with ya'll twins?" Edward asked.

"We're awesome twins." Isa and I said at the same time.

"Weird. Hey Isa what did you mean that the venom should fix your head what's wrong with it?" Alice asked.

"Well Jasper pushed me into a tree but I didn't see there was a low branch and the branch went through my skull and that is how I died. Rosalie that is why my hair had red streaks in it, it was blood that had got in my hair." She said.

There was silence no one looked at me, not even Isa. I couldn't even look at myself.

"Okay how about I cover the body in venom and bite her then we can talk after she is finished, okay?" I asked.

"That seems like a good idea Jasper." Carlisle said.

"Before i go in, Rosalie can you get me one of your shirts and a pair of shoes, and Alice can i have a pair of shorts from you. When I'm done changing I will grow and I don't think these clothes will suffice." Isa said and we got to work. I wonder how long this will take.

**Isa's POV**

I wanted to laugh, cry, yell, scream, and dance all at the same time. I felt so happy I was finally turning into what I don't know.

"I see that you made it." The voice from before said.

"You seem shocked." I said back in my mind.

"I am, no one has ever actually made it. You are the first." It/he said.

"Well I see you are turning now." He said.

"Yeah but what am i turning into?" I asked.

"It's a surprise little one." He said as he faded out.

Then I bolted right out of my bed and stood next to the window. I turned around and grabbed my clothes. Rosalie brought me a short plaid blue button up and black and blue lace-up platform booties. Alice brought me a pair of solid black short-shorts.

I quietly walked out the room and into the living room where everyone was.

"Look at her eyes." Alice whispered in awe.

"Forget about her eyes. What are you wearing go take that off." Jasper said. Oh got here goes the rest of my fucking existence.

"No." I said and got to talking.

**Isa's POV - 2 years later**

I silently walked downstairs with my suitcase and keys.

"Where are you going Isa?" Alice asked looking at my keys and suitcase.

"As of right now I do not know. I am just leaving." I told her and then everyone was in the living room about to start yelling.

"No, no be quiet no matter what ya'll say im leaving." I said.

"Why Isa, I only got you back a year ago sis. Is it because you can't live this existence knowing you can not die. Is it because you can't look at me without hating me for doing this to you?" Jasper asked.

I sighed i knew they were going to try and keep me here but i really wanted to go.

"Let her go if she wants to go let her. We can't make her stay." Charlotte said with Peter, Rose, Carlisle, and Tanya nodding.

"Thanks guys and I am not going to just disappear, I will visit a few times and ya'll can visit me whenever you want okay?" I asked. They smiled, nodded, and just let me go. But of course Peter had to be the dramatic one and came and hugged me while fake crying.

"Come Back to me Strawberry i will miss you so much." He said then kissed me on the lips.

Charlotte giggled while holding Jasper back. It was no secret that i slept with Peter before but we both agreed we wouldn't anymore but he just had to get that last kiss in i guess. And Charlotte was okay with that apparently they loved having an open relationship, they say it calls for something 'new' every now and again.

I tied my suitcase to the back of my motorcycle and left. Right before I pulled off the road I heard Edward yell,

"I will miss you love." I rolled my eyes. Ever since i told him he had a slight English accent he had taken to calling Tanya and I love, she thanks me every night, trust I always shudder too.

I lied when I told them that I didn't know where I was going. I knew exactly where I was going. I was heading back to my hometown, Virginia not Texas because Texas was too sunny, Virginia was sunny but mostly cloudy. I could go in the sun if I wanted but I doubt people will think im sane if they see me wearing a leather jacket, and I have to think about my sun-sparkling family. I don't know why but I have to wear a leather jacket were ever I go, starting now.\

I pulled up to a decent sized house and compelled the owner to give it to me for free and move away. Compelling is one of the things that changed about me after _the change_.

My change was not that bad, it was what I changed into is what was hard to understand. The closes I could come up to was a vampire and an angel in one. I say that because of my wings, fangs, claws, the exact same color of eyes and hair which got longer. I can eat food and just about everything else. Going out into the sun is no problem and at night i usually get drunk and dance. Yeah my nights are awesome.

**R-R-R-R-R-R-RINNNNNGGGGG**  
><strong>R-R-R-R-R-R-RINNNNNGGGGG<strong>  
><strong>R-R-R-R-R-R-RINNNNNG- CRASH!<strong>

Stupid alarm clock, annoying but effective. I quickly took a shower and carefully picked out my clothes for school. Finally i got out a short blue and black fringed layered mini skirt, an blue shirt, with a plunging neckline, that matched my hair and skirt, and to tie it together black thigh high heeled stilettos, my leather jacket, and blue fedora.

I flat ironed the pale white part of my hair, and left it sitting starting at my head down to my thighs, while I curled the blue part on both sides of my hair and let them rest on my breast and stomached. I put a little mascara on with grey Smokey eye shadow and black eyeliner, with a touch of clear lip gloss, my lips had enough color in then already.

I grabbed my school bag, downed a cup of coffee, and hopped on my motor bike to head to school. I made it there at a good time, all eyes will be on me. I jumped off my motorbike, fixed my glasses, made sure my hair was okay, it was, and grabbed my fedora that i had put in the little storage part. The parking lot was quiet except for a few gasps.

Yeah everyone loves me, well except for all those you loathe me. That does not sound right oh well i can't dwell on it right now. I walked well strutted towards the office was, or where I guessed it was I was right, can't look stupid on the first day.

"Hi im Isabella Whitlock and my dad sent my files to your computer today?" I asked.

"Whitlock, Whitlock, Whitlock? No sorry child your not here." She said.

"They are there you just over looked them check again." I said putting the papers in front of her.

"Oh here there are, I must have forgot to save them in the data vise sorry. Here's you schedule dreary, and please get this paper signed from all your teachers and bring it back to me at the end of the day." She said. I nodded and smiled while glancing over my schedule.

**Homeroom- Sorrento A.**

**Physics AP- Martinez W.**

**Literature AP- Cayenne S.**

**Geometry AP- Grey D.**

**Lunch**

**History AP- Saltzman A.**

**Gym- Coach Cottrell**

**Biology AP- Banner M.**

I nodded again and made my way to class. But on my way I threw that paper she told me to give to the teachers away. Just because I was going to school does not mean I was going to behave. I got there just as the bell ranged. Even if I was late I would have just said I got lost.

"Hello and you must be?" The teacher asked.

"I am…" But I was cut off.

"Isabella Whitlock?" I turned around to see… oh shit.

"Stefan Salvitore?" I asked not believing. He seemed just as shocked as I was. He was sitting in the last desk to the back and how god is good the only spot left in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay i am sorry it took so long but hey at least i updated please review it will make me happy and Stefan is here. So yeah now im in the Vampire Diaries part of my story so yeah hit me up with a review.<strong>


	8. Till Tomorrow

**Okay yeah here is my next chapter yes I updated and I finally updated Love Burned to all those who was waiting** **on it. Please review and I have a pole up that I need ya'll to answer, PLEASE!**

**Isabella's Pov**

"Well you can go take a seat, next to Mr. Salvatore." He said. I nodded and quickly set by Stefan., he seemed to have finally come out of his shocked state.

I felt something flutter on my right hand. Looking down I saw a cleanly folded piece of paper with Stefan's scent and signature.

_Isa how are you alive? Everyone thought you were dead. What are you? You smell...weird? - S.S_

I snorted. He thought I smelled weird, come on who says that to a girl unless and I mean UNLESS it is a good type of weird and he likes it. The teacher looked up but I already had a cleanly folded tissue and was pretending to wipe my nose. He nodded at me and turned back to the board. I took out my pen I quickly wrote a simple response.

**Okay? Just know that I am alive. - I.W.**

_Okay. And I meant weird in a good way like sweet with a hint of spice. - S.S._

The bell ranged, we gathered our books, and Stefan grabbed my hand.

"Where do you go next?" He asked taking my schedule.

"I go to whatever class I want to." I said trying to side step him, but I forgot that he still held my hand. After another glance he crumbled up my schedule and throw it in the trash can.

"Come on we have all the same classes." He said. Oh just great.

**Stefan's POV **

I was trying o get Bonnie's attention to see of she saw Elena this morning, but she was concentrating on the door. The door opened a few seconds before the bell rang and I swear I couldn't believe my eyes. No, it couldn't be it's not her. Klaus probably changed someone that looked like her and compelled her, but she just looked like her. It might be her dopple-ganger, but she died and Jasper went missing.

"Hello and you must be?" Mr. Sorrento

"I am…" She started but I opened my mouth to ask the bloody question.

"Isabella Whitlock?" I asked, she turned around and she looked at me in bewilderment.

"Stefan Salvatore?" She asked and I knew.

I knew it was her, no could have as much perfection as her. She told me she would tell me what happened later and since we had the same schedule I could walk with her to class and she would always sit next to me. Also the boys would stay away from her. I can't wait to tell Damon. We may have had a fallen out but he still loved her.

**Elena's POV **

Quickly I raced down the stairs, I was running late _again!_ The bell just rang for the end of homeroom when I made it through the doors. Stefan must be so worried especially with Klaus and Rebecca being here.

"Bonnie!" I yelled speed walking towards her locker.

"Elena there is a new girl here and she knows Stefan. Stefan seemed surprised to see her and haven't let her out of his sight. Not in a bad way though more like he does not want her to just get up and disappear. Her name is Isabella Whitlock and to be completely serious she looks like a Greek statue of a Southern Belle with an sexy and edgy…edge." She said. I thanked her and went to physics.

Bonnie was right sitting next to Stefan was a beautiful girl. She was a vampire, because I could see her fangs as soon as she opened her mouth. Her pale white hair was hung pin straight on her back while strands of ice blue haired curled on her breast to where her naval is. Light ice blue almost clear eyes stared at me while raspberry colored lips smiled.

She was wearing a pale blue blouse, with a short frilled mini skirt. Her look was completed with thigh high stilettos, blue fedora that sat crookedly cute on her head, and a black leather Jacket. Damon flashed through my mind my mind but was gone as fast as I thought of him. I quickly took a seat behind them and tried to get his attention.

"Stefan?" I whispered.

"Stefan?" I said again only a little bit louder and cleared my throat. The girl, Isabella, tilted her head to the side and glance at me not even trying to cover the wonderment in her eyes.

She nudge his shoulder but he didn't move. Quickly looking back and forth she slapped the back of his head but he did nothing. She turned back to me and shrug. Well at least she was trying to help me. I couldn't get his attention the rest of the period and about time the bell rung he had his books, her books, and was flying out the door with her on his heels.

"Bonnie." I said after class. "I couldn't get his attention for nothing, but she did try to help though." I said _even smacked him_!. I thought.

"Wait till lunch I already told Caroline so we just have to wait till lunch and ask him what is going on." She said nodding, forming a plan in her mind.

**Next Period**

God why can't lunch be here already I am getting antsy! No I was already antsy, I just got more antsy. Dannnng!

**Isabella's POV **

Yay, it is finally lunch time. I convinced Stefan to go a head of me while I get some materials for class. In reality I just wanted to get away from him. After a few minutes I decided to just go to lunch the time I had from him was exactly what I needed.

Being one for lots of attention, because of Rosalie, I loved it. I opened the doors and used two of my powers one was to move objects which I used to shine the light one me making sure it hit my hair and make it look extra shiny. Then I made a slight breeze so my hair blew back a little dramatically.

I LOOKED LIKE GODS MOST SINFUL DAUGHTER. Rosalie would be so proud. I finally made it to my seat next to Stefan and made everything go back to the way it was. I was not going to say back to normal because to me nothing was normal. I felt myself vibrate. I pulled out my Galaxy 1 to see a text from Rose.

_Hey sweets _**(a/n lol that's what I call my lil brother he's three)**_ Alice told me what you saw, apparently you let your shield down long enough for her to see. I didn't want to text you until I knew you were already sitting down. Kay love you have fun_

_p.s. Alice said show the bitch no mercy._

I smiled and put my phone up, my family was something else, that's when I noticed Stefan and I was not the only one sitting at this table.

"Well well a vampire," I said nodding to Blondie, "a legendary Bennett witch," I smirking at red head, then the one in the middle, "and of course the dopple-ganger." I said smiling to her_ Elena._

The witch of course being predictable was trying to get into my head, but of course I wouldn't let her. When the blood started gushing out of her nose she stopped.

"That shit does not work on me you little twit." I said flicking my straw at her.

"Why not it should work on all vampires." She muttered.

"That is true but how do you know I am truly a vampire?" I asked. She raised her eyebrow in disbelieve.

"Okay maybe I worded it wrong. How do you know that I am only a Vampire?" I asked.

"You're a hybrid." She said.

"So you are a werewolf and a vampire." Elena whispered.

"Eh no. I am not a werewolf at all." I whispered back at her then rolled my eyes.

"You are an Angel and a Vampire." Blondie said.

"Well that is the closest I had got, I am more vampire than angel though." I said.

"Does vervain hurt you?" Elena asked.

"No it has no power over me, I have the body and powers of vampire, I have the mind of a regular person, and the defensiveness of an Angel. But the normal term would be a powerful immortal with a good conscious." I shrugged.

"Umm but what is wrong with Stefan?" Witch asked.

"He is in shocked that's all." I said.

"You know I never knew Stefan could have so many whores." A girl by our table faked whispered.

"Who's she?" I asked glaring at her.

"That would be the wanna be popular girl but she is just annoying if you ask me. Her name is Lauren." Caroline said.

"I mean first Caroline, then Elena, then Bonnie and now the new girl I mean wow." I remembered the text from earlier and got up.

"Look I don't know who the fuck you are nor do I care but I suggest you shut the fuck up." I said.

"Why don't you make me then bitch." She said then pushed me to the ground. Oh fuck this. I jumped up from the ground only using my legs and took my stance. That was the only hit that bitch was going to get in.

"Now see here twit I, *punch* don't *kick* deal *slap* with *cocked her in the nose* cunts like you." I growled, now holding her by the throat on the table. I knew I was shaking this bitch was irritating.

I turned around to leave her ass there when she jumped up to pull my hair. I was expecting that, when she was all the way in the air I spun around and punched her between the eyes effectively knocking her out.

Another girl, seeming like the one to hang out with her, Lauren, approached us. She quietly hovered over her a leg on each side before she got all the way in the girls face and proclaimed - even if she was knocked out. "YOU JUST GOT KNOCK THE FUCK OUT!" Making the cafeteria bust out laughing.

But that died down when the principal came.

"What happened?" He asked.

I was about to say that I kicked her ass but the girl leaning over her looked at him with tear filled eyes and said, "She was starving herself for a while sir and over exhausting herself with exercised and she finally fainted. She hit her head on the table, while she was stumbling and her heels did not help at all, I just flipped her over to see the damaged, just a broken nose." She said.

"Thank you Samantha." He said picking up the limp girl bringing her towards the front office. Again when he left the cafeteria gave Samantha and I an applause.

"Come on Isabella, lets go before you get in anymore trouble." Stefan said.

"Huh I forgot you were there Stefan." I said sarcastically grabbing my bag. "You wanna ditch I do not feel like going to anymore classes today." I said.

"Please this school is such a drag." Blondie said.

"Yeah that gives me time to figure out how you are alive." He said grabbing my hand and bringing me - with the girls following us to the exit but we were stopped by Tyler.

I met him before a few years back he was werewolf and obviously heard our conversation. But the gleam in his eyes told me that was not what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Look I just want to say this now before you leave." He sighed then came up to me

"Look I like you, you like me, so let me hit yo with this cripple dick." I laughed so loud, I was almost howling I don't know how or when he came up with this but it was too funny.

Stefan growled and pulled me along.

"You like Tyler?" Blondie asked.

"Course not. You?" I asked.

"No just wanted to make sure I have a boyfriend, and it is Tyler's girlfriends brother." She said.

"Well you are all just one big happy family." I said getting to my bike. The rest off them got in the car with Stefan, an Austin Martin, hehee I am going to have to tell Peter and Edward this.

"So how have you been?" Stefan asked once we made it to the boarding and on the sofa.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" Elena asked.

"We have been knowing each other since I was six, you were seven, and Damon nine right?" I asked

"Yup." He said sipping his bourbon. I had already downed mine.

"Damn that long?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah Stefan was like my second older brother." I confirmed.

"I was like her brother but Damon was her c-" He started but I cut him off.

"You finish that sentence and I swear I will kick you ass." I hissed.

"Tu sai che eri innamorato di Damon. Probabilmente è ancora.(You know that you were in love with Damon. Probably still is.)" He laughed.

"Hardy har-har zitto prima di fare stai zitto.(Hardy har-har shut up before i make you shut up.)" I said. Silently thanking Alice for making me learn Italian so we could shop in Italy.

"Merda non sapevo tu conoscessi Italiano.(shit I did not know you knew Italian)" He said. The he smiled. "Ma sai che era innamorato Damon penso che tu davanzale sono. (But you know you was in love Damon I think you sill are)" He smirked.

"Giuro su Dio Stefan sterminerò il tuo cazzo e Shove It FINORA Indossa il tuo GOLA Si dovrà MERDA fuori. (I swear to god Stefan I WILL CUT OFF YOUR DICK AND SHOVE IT SO FAR DON YOUR THROAT YOU WOULD HAVE TO SHIT it out)." I growled.

"Rawr bene mi dispiace.(Rawr okay i am sorry)." He said.

"Do I even want to know what ya'll just said?" Elena asked.

"So Isa how are you alive?" He asked.

"Well that is for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." I smirked.

"Creepy." Blondie said I shrugged I did not know what she meant.

"So Stefan how did you get turned into a vampire?" I asked

"It all started after Damon and Jasper went off to join that War and I was doing my studies when this girl no older than eight years passed ten came to visit…" He gave me his whole life story of what happened to him and Damon. That little bitch was going to pay for doing that to them. I knew if I was there the this wouldn't have happened.

**But if you were there little one she would have tortured you until you bled from your eyes and begged to die then she would have left you there. - Voice**

_Why? What the hell is so damn special about me? - I asked_

**There is a lot of things special about you. Now remember do not judge a book by its cover no matter how much you think you know what the story is about. The covers are just surprises hidden away for our own minds to find and under stand. - Voice then her was gone**

I sighed.

"What's wrong Isabella?" Elena asked.

"Nothing just wondering how someone that looks like you could be so evil." I said, not ready to tell them about the voice. Stefan eyes hardened.

"I never told you about Katherine looking like Elena." He said.

"True but everyone knows about the sun and the moon curse." I snorted. He had the decency to look sheepish.

"Okay maybe I should have known that." He said. Suddenly he stood in front of us. I could hear footsteps coming closer. Two beautiful blondes and a brunette cam from around the corner.

"Nik, Eli, Bekky?" I asked.

"Oh my god how do you know them?" Caroline asked.

"I believe the term your looking for is OMG." Eli, Bekky, Nik, and I said at the same time. I looked between them, these were the people I considered family on both sides. Rebbeca quickly gave me a hug and they were gone.

"How do you know them?" Stefan asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I whispered and disappeared.

"Till tomorrow." Was my lingering message.


	9. Damon's Memories

**Okay some have been asking about when is Damon going to meet Isa well the answer is IDK. You see I wrote chapters 1-7 on paper last year the rest I am just making up as I go so yeah. Sorry. And if anyone has something they want to add to my story just PM me and I will see what I can do. Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

I downed my whiskey relishing the burn it made as it slid down my throat. It was another Saturday and again I had no plans what so ever. Maybe visiting St. Stefan and Elena could bring me back together a little bit, but I knew who my heart wanted me to call who it wanted me to see. There was only one girl that had truly captured my heart. Oh my god I sound like a fucking pussy.

A hot blonde sat down and looked at me, with suggestion in her eyes, and I knew exactly what she was suggesting, to bad _she_ did not. Well my dinner and entertainment has arrived unexpectedly, to bad it will end horribly maybe even _bloody._

But come on who would _not _want that.

Blonde.

The closes color I could get to match her hair. Some girls may dye their hair white, but that's not her hair color, her hair is pale mixed with white and blonde, plus strips of pale blue to go with her pale blue eyes. She was different from everyone else, and I liked, no _loved_ her for that.

Quickly throwing on my jacket and downing my last shot, I made my way to the hotel room I was staying in for free. Lying down I remembered meeting the Whitlock twins.

**^*^Flashback^*^ **

"Damon, Stefan why don't you two go and get some berries so I can make a fresh pie. We have neighbors now, they just moved in yesterday night." Ma said.

"But Ma picking berries is for girls." I whined.

"Maybe so, but I only have two sons, and afterwards your father has promised to get you two rifles, one for each of you." She said.

"Really?" My brother Stefan asked.

"Yes now go, and if you pick enough I might make us a pie for after supper." She shoed us out. We ran out into the forest in the direction of the berries. Ma use to take us with her when we were younger.

"Damon wait look." Stefan pointed towards a nearby grazing bull.

"Wow I never saw one so up close before." He said.

"We are going to see them even more up close when Dad takes us hunting." I whispered.

"_Just a little closer Jasper." _Some one whispered. They were too far away to say if they were a male or female.

"_Okay not to close though I will be behind it waiting for you. Do you have the knife?" _Someone else asked. This time I could tell it was a male's voice.

"_Yes, do you have the rope?" _The first one asked. This one had a lighter voice almost feminine.

"_Yes now lets go before it leaves. Don't you want Papa to be proud of us?_" The second male asked.

"_Papa is always proud of us, now go." _The lighter voice said.

We heard foot steps coming towards and away from us. We finally saw the back of a heard with white and blue hair twisted into a loose pony tail. The person was wearing brown hunting pants and a long sleeve shirt.

He, I think it was a he, had a Bow-N-Arrow and pointed it at the bull.

"There is no way he can make that from here." I whispered.

"You're right this is a good 50 feet maybe more." Stefan whispered back.

Then we saw the other boy. He was dressed in black and sneaking up towards the bull's behind. He gave a stiff nod to the boy in brown. In return the boy in brown raised the Bow-N-Arrow high and shot. Bulls eye. Well not literally, it was in the temple, and the bull was bucking everywhere.

The boy in black raised a rope spun it around a few times in the air and the little loop he made went around the bull's neck.

"Damon their cowboys, or training to become ones." Stefan whispered excitedly.

The boy in brown was long gone. As soon as the arrow was lodged in it's temple he started running.

"_Hurry up, I can not hold on much longer." _The boy in black said.

There was no reply, as soon as he let go of the rope the boy in brown was already on the bull's back. The boy in black just stood there and watch, and so did we. The boy in brown had now maneuvered himself where his legs were around the bull's neck and one hand held the top of the bull's head, the other hand held a knife.

With a quick awkward lunging motion the knife was deep inside the bull's throat cutting off it's air way. Blood was now on the boy's face.

"_Flip over now." _The boy in black yelled.

I did not know what he meant by that but the other boy did. He swung his body in one quick motion and was now back on the bull's back. Then he jumped off the bull head first. But, he did not land on his head, no he landed on his hands. After a second he paused and used his hands to push his body up and into the air, then he landed on his feet.

He landed on his feet just in time to see the bull hit the tree, quiver a little, then fall. Specks of red was clear on his tan face. The boy in black quickly went and tied the rest of the rope around the legs and they both pulled the bull away towards wherever.

"Come on lets hurry up and pick the berries so we could be like them." Stefan said running off.

"Hey wait up I have to watch you." I said running off.

After we picked enough berries for two pies we made our way back home. We had to run to make up the time that we lost watching the two hunters. We decided to keep what we saw away from our parents. Why? Would they believe us if we had? Didn't think so.

After the pie was done we left to meet the neighbors. Father had already drawn a carriage for us so we were on our way pretty quickly.

"I wonder what they look like." Stefan whispered.

"Maybe they have kids." I whispered.

"We shall find out soon." He whispered as we pulled up to a Victorian house I saw a few times.

"Oh Giuseppe it's the house I told you about." Mother said.

"Yes, well I am sorry honey." Father said.

"It is okay dear our house is wonderful." Mother said.

Father taped the door lightly and a beautiful woman opened to the door.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi, we are the Salvatores, we own the house next door." Father said.

"Well it is nice to meet you, I am Mrs. Whitlock you may come in my husband is outside and I believe my children are in their room." Mrs. Salvatore.

"Why don't ya'll little ones go upstairs and play with the kids while we talk here." A young man said. He had a weird accent kind of southern.

"Okay." I said and pulled Stefan upstairs with me.

"Do you hear that Damon?" Stefan asked me.

"Hear what?" I asked then I heard it. The soft sound of piano music was playing.

"_Is it all off Jasper?" _The voice from earlier said.

"_Yes, now dance we must practice."_ The same voice said.

"_I do not see why I must learn this."_ The voice said again.

Stefan shrugged knocked on the door then opened it. The music did not stop, but we did when we saw what was in the room. The boy is black was now in blue dress pants and white shirt. The boy in black…was a girl. She was wearing a blue dress and her white and blue hair was now in big curls resting on her shoulders.

"Whoa." I whispered but they heard me, the boy Jasper faltered on the piano then stop, the girl stumbled then stop dancing.

"Hello," she said "my name is Isabella." She curtsied.

"And I am Jasper." He did a bow.

"I am Stefan, nice to meet you." He tried to do a bow and kind of got it right.

"And I am Damon." I said and bowed.

"Do you want to go outside and play?" Isabella asked.

"Sure." I said.

"What are we going to play?" Stefan asked.

"We have extra rifles do you want to practice shooting?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, that sounds fun, but why do you two have one how old are ya'll two anyway?" I asked.

"We are six be seven soon though." She said.

"You both are six?" Stefan asked.

"We are twins, born at the same time." Jasper shrugged and took Isabella's hand. Something tugged at my heart. Why don't I like him touching her. Why do I feel this way?

***^* End of Flashback *^***

I didn't know it then but I had fell in love with her. Besides Stefan she was my only friend and Jasper well he never did like me. Stefan. He always seems to take the girls I am interested in. Though Isa was different he did not like her like that or the other way around. But unlike the dopple-gangers she never played with my emotions, she liked me for me.

Jasper and I never really got along that good. He never really liked me. I think it was because I was so much older than him, oh well that's not my problem.

Ah yes the Whitlock family was something else, they weren't whole unless they were together. But after the death of Isabella nothing was right. No matter what they showed Jasper they loved him, but even he knew he would never be whole.

I still think he killed her. The day we found her he was horrified but not surprise. Stefan of course tried to say it was not him but I was still holding on to that theory he killed her I just never got proof.

The day she was buried was hard on everyone…that knew her. Father was surprising sad also, saying that he saw Isa and Stefan being together one day. Yup nice but mean at the same time. Jasper buried her with a blue rose. I never knew where he got it from or how he got. But he did say that he was saving it for their next birthday.

Yeah I remembered all their faces. Father was sad. Mother was heartbroken she said Isa was her daughter too. Stefan looked like he was about to drop to his knees in agony. Jasper looked like he lost half his heart. Mr. Whitlock looked like he wanted to jump in with her. And Mrs. Whitlock. Actually I can not remember her face.

"Mrs. Whitlock?" I asked myself. What did she look like.

Knock-knock.

Who the hell would be at my door of all fucking places.

"You better get the fuck away-" I never got to finish that sentence. The girl from the bar was there with a person on either side of her. No it couldn't be. I looked closely at her face. The girl no woman was Mrs. Whitlock.

"Mrs. Whitlock?" I rasped.

"I go by Michaelson now." She said.

"Michaelson as in Klaus Michaelson?" I gasped.

"Whitlock? Rebeka?' I heard another voice it was Elijah.

"Not now Elijah Klaus already killed Mr. Whitlock what more do you want?" She asked then I heard her footsteps walking away.

"Now Damon you can not remember this." Klaus said.

"How are you going to stop me? I drink vervain daily now." I tried to smirk.

"Yes I know that's why that vampire that kept giving you all those drinks with drops of this in them." He said holding up a bottle. "It rids the body of vervain with one side affect." He smirked.

"Yeah and what is that?" I asked.

"You get really, really tired." He said, but I was out of it. Only two words escaped my mouth before I was out.

"Screw you." I can not believe this Mrs. Whitlock Isabella's mom was no she is Klaus's sister.

"And you won't remember that either." A voice said.

Remember what?

I woke up a little later. My room was a mess and I could detect a scent in my room it was feminine. The memories of last night came back to me well some of them. I offered the girl to come up with me, she did and I had a good night. Though I can't remember her face. Oh well if I can't remember her face than she was most likely unimportant.

I picked up my jacket grabbed my keys and left. Why the hell do I feel like I am forgetting something. I turned around and grabbed my phone from under the bed. But that was not what I was forgetting. Fuck it, it will come back to me later. I mean it is not like my memory is gone right?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here is your chapter ya'll have been asking for. I might not be on here for a while. Leap is tomorow and i am supposed to be sleep righ tnow so be happy! Oh and how many caught that Isabella's mom's name was Rebecca in the beginning of the story. I know i didnt any review plz. Personaly i think this chapter was a littl off so i apologize.<strong>


	10. Don't ever Worry

**Ok so yeah here is your chapter ya'll have been asking for. I would have updated it sooner but my Father forgot to pay the cabel bill which meant i have no internet. But luckely i am by my mom for now and i brought my laptop. See i do things to make ya'll happy so here is your chapter. This is Chapter ten right? any way on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isa's POV <strong>

"Stefan I do not see why you need to know, why I know, who they are." I said as Stefan walked with me to class.

"Because Isa, I need to protect Elena from them, and I want to make sure you are safe too." He said with pure sincerity in his eyes.

"I don't see why you need to protect her." I said.

"I love her and they want to kill her Isa." He said exhaustedly.

"So?" I asked coldly.

"What is wrong with you? You have changed so much. I don't even know who you are. You're acting like Katherine." He said harshly. That stung. I wasn't trying to hurt him he just doesn't know the truth.

"If you feel that way then I don't want you to have to be around me any longer." I turned and walked away, silent tears making their way down my cheek. He just doesn't know. I tried to tell myself, but it wasn't happening.

**Stefan's POV**

I watched her walk away from me. Only two days after more than two hundred years of not seeing each other and I already have her walking away from me.

"Well that didn't go so well." Someone said behind me. I turned around to see Niklaus.

"What is she to you?" I asked. There was enough secrets in Mystic Falls surrounding my girlfriend, my best friend does not need to be thrown in the middle too.

"Well I don't exactly feel like telling you so maybe I won't, oh wait I know I won't." He said and walked out the school with my answers.

"Mr. Salvatore do you plan on entering my class today?" Alaric asked.

"Sorry Mr. Saltzman." I sighed. I think Klaus is starting to make keeping Elena alive, so much harder. I took my seat and pretended to pay attention to the lesson.

"Stefan see me after class please." He said as the bell ranged.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What is going on? Elena came back home in shock. You were talking to Klaus and who was that girl that walked away from you?" He asked as he sat on his desk.

"My only friend from my childhood showed up for a visit." I said. He blinked.

"Childhood as in ten-eleven?" He asked.

"Seven actually." I nodded.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"At the age of seven she was murdered. But she knows the originals. I don't know how she knows them just that she does. She doesn't want to tell me. That is what we were talking about in the hallway." I sighed.

"But why would she walk away?" He asked.

"I told her she was acting like Katherine." I said.

"You said she died at the age of seven. How does she know Katherine though?" He looked at me.

"She did, but I do not know how she is still alive now. I think it has something to do with the originals but I am not sure. I told her my story." I said.

"Well you need to find that out. But Stefan that was kind of _wrong _to tell her she was acting like Katherine." He said.

"But…" I started but teenagers started to pile in the classroom. He wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Here is your pass Mr. Salvatore get to class, now." He said with real force-fullness.

**Isa's POV**

To: British Edi Muffin

From: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

_I'm sad :(_

To: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

From: British Edi Muffin

_What's wrong Love? Do you want to come home?_

To: British Edi Muffin

From: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

_No I want to stay just so much damn drama. You know I already got in a fight right?_

To: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

From: British Edi Muffin

_Fine could you at least tell us where you are? And yes Jasper was ready to hunt you down, for not calling him afterwards. I heard you almost killed her, though I didn't think you would._

To: British Edi Muffin

From: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

_No I did not almost kill her and tell Alice I have a block on my cell phone so she can not tract or trace these texts. :p _

To: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

From: British Edi Muffin

_She said she didn't even try she knew you weren't that dumb. Also she said you have family or something that you should visit._

To: British Edi Muffin

From: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

_Tell her I said thanks. Goodbye honey-bun. By doing nothing you made me feel better. :)_

To: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

From: British Edi Muffin

_You're welcome love, now go. I love you. _

To: British Edi Muffin

From: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

_I love you too 3_

I sent my last text and got up. Stefan was being a douche but I could not blame him, but I sure as shit can get pissed at him.

Running, I followed the scent of my mother to this grand house, almost Victorian styled. I knocked. I would have walked straight in, but I didn't know if I would have been attacked.

"Hello?" Elijah asked.

"Eli."**(Pronounce Eel-I ) **I laughed giving him a hug.

"Not to be rude or anything, little one, but who are you?" He asked politely.

Before I could answer him mom came down.

"Isabella? What are you doing here shouldn't you be at school?" She asked.

"Yes mother, but Stefan and I got into a little altercation." I twirled a piece of my hair between my fingers.

"Mother?" Elijah asked.

"Yes dear brother, this is my youngest child and only daughter Isabella Marie Whitlock." She said.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Uncle Elijah." I said.

"This is your youngest child? How may of them do you have?" He asked mother completely ignoring me.

I pouted.

"You know, you looked just like your mother like that." Uncle Klaus said.

"Aren't you going to give your Uncle Klaus a hug?" He asked.

"Depends are you going to rip my heart out." I teased, he looked confused.

"I was there you know. I watched you rip out my father's heart in front of my mother. I never told my brother although I could call him... Right now." I said.

_Flashback_

_Someone was outside the door, but I couldn't open it, no not yet, I was not strong enough._

"_Tristan you need to calm down." Mother said._

_I don't know what he said exactly, because it sounded like growls and nothing more._

_I saw what happened, I saw him listen at the door, I saw him throw it open, and before father could turn around his heart was on the floor, along with his body._

_End of Flashback_

"Jasper is still alive?" Mother asked taking me out of my flashback.

"Yes his is in Forks with his mate and their family." I said.

"Family? What family?" Elijah asked.

"The family that takes care of him. The family that took care of me for two years. I left them to come here and no I will not tell you who they are just yet." I said.

"You still didn't answer my question sister. How many kids do you have?" Eli asked again.

"Two. I had - no have twins. Isabella Marie Whitlock. And Jasper Alexander Whitlock, or Major Whitlock, as some might know him." She said.

"Ah yes Major Jasper Whitlock. He was in the Southern Newborn Wars, was he not?" Uncle Klaus inquired.

"Yes, but now he is happy with his wife and family so you shall not be gracing them with your presence." I said sweetly with a sneer.

"Well, she has your attitude Klaus." Uncle Eli said.

"Yes, but she has your politeness." Uncle Klaus said.

"And she is standing right here." I said.

"You know, you and Rebecca could have been twins when she was younger, only she rarely spoke." Uncle Klaus said.

"And now she just doesn't shut up." Someone else said walking down the stairs.

It was male, short brown hair and deep brown eyes. Kol. I knew all of my family members by aperients and attitude. He along with Klaus are extremely protective of my mother.

"Hello Uncle Kol." I said.

"Ah young Isabella I saw pictures of when you were a child you are simply a beautiful adult now. But I must know how are you alive?" He asked.

"Hmm I could answer, but then what would be the fun in that." I smirked.

"Yes Klaus she is defiantly your niece." He said.

"Don't worry Uncle Kol, I used to have your shortness." I smiled and I petted him on the head. He grumbled something under his breath then he was gone.

"Are you sure this is your daughter, Rebbeca, and not Klaus's?" Elijah asked.

"I am sure Isa does not have the need to be a werewolf and a vampire." Mother said.

"Ah I see you will never get over that." He said.

"No I think not. Come Elijah let us go visit the most hated dopple-ganger." Mother said and left with Uncle Eli.

"You're not afraid to be alone with me?" Klaus said.

"You can't kill me." I smirked.

"You said can't not won't. You think I will." He asked.

"I think nothing for thinking gets people killed, so I just live." I said.

"You know that makes no sense." He said.

"Your face don't make sense." I snapped.

"What?" He laughed.

"I don't know, I didn't think." I shrugged.

"Hmm." He looked at me a long time, not breaking his gaze until there was a knock at the door. He looked at me once more then went to go answer it.

**Klaus's POV **

The girl intrigued me. I knew nothing of her per say and I could not help but react to some of the things she says.

"_Your face don't make sense."_

I didn't know what she meant by that, but the amusing part was that she didn't either.

"Well hello dear Stefan." I said as the young vampire walked in.

"Klaus." He said simply.

"Come lets go into another room." I said.

He looked at me hard before nodding.

"Now, I need to know." He said.

"What ever do you mean?" I smirked.

"Isabella, how do you know her?" He asked.

"Well I could asked you the same thing." I said with my eyes dancing in laughter.

"We knew each other when we were kids." He hissed.

"Awe, so young and naïve kids today are. Don't you think? Never will know what the real world is all about. Of course, some adults don't know either." I said, knowing I was completely off topic.

"Klaus answer my question." He glared.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you like her?" I asked.

"Do you fancy yourself in love?" I asked. Every question ended with an amusing look on my face.

"I love her like a sister and it is my duty to keep her safe." He said.

"Actually it's more of my duty to keep her safe." I said.

"Why?" He asked again.

"'Y' this, 'Y' that. Because, 'Y' comes before 'Z' You know there are other letters in the English alphabet." I said.

"You know what? I don't care. There is only one reason I came here and that was to kill you." He said producing a stake.

"That has no power over me, it is only a regular white ash stake. You need so much more that that to kill me." I smirked.

"That's right, but you and your family are connected so if I drive this through your heart then all the other originals will die and that will make you die. A chain reaction making all of you die." He smirked.

**Stefan's POV**

"That's right, but you and your family are connected so if I drive this through your heart then all the other originals will die and that will make you die. A chain reaction making all of you die." I smirked.

I figured it had to work. Nothing could possibly stop me from finally killing Klaus. During our talk we had moved closer to each other and I was only three feet away from him. Quickly I thrust the wood intending to drive it straight to his heart…

…

…

But it didn't go the way I wanted. When I was about one foot away from driving the stake in his heart there was a wall of fire. It started in a circle on the floor that encased his whole body as it went up. The flames destroyed my stake and burnt the tops of my fingers.

When the fire went down Klaus was standing there smirking with someone in front of him. Isabella. She was leaning back on him with the back of her head on his chest and her arms folded. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting on the top of hers.

"Well it looks like your plan did not work. And your little stake is gone." He chuckled darkly. I barely paid attention to what he was saying, my total focus was on Isa. How could she do this to me? Did she not understand the fact that I was really trying to kill him?

"Are you not going to say anything, Stefan?" She asked.

"Why would you do that? Why would you protect him? Them?" I asked. I look of sadness passed her face.

"I would always protect them Stefan, just like you would always protect Elena." She said.

"And what if they tried to kill her?" I asked.

"I would ask where were you when all this was happening." She smiled.

"Speaking of Elena my brother and sister should be with her now." Klaus said. I growled at him.

"Did you know of this?" I asked Isa.

"Rebbeca told me before she left. Which was a few minutes before you got here." She shrugged. I nodded, even if she did try to warn me she wouldn't have made it in time.

With one more glare at Klaus I walked out the house, but I could still hear what was going on.

"Isabella you could have gotten hurt." He said with pure sincerity. What was with the originals and my only true friend. True friend. Could I even call her that anymore?

"Oh hush up." She giggled at him. What has happened to the world? But I couldn't deal with that I had to get to Elena.

**Klaus's POV**

"That's right, but you and your family are connected so if I drive this through your heart then all the other originals will die and that will make you die. A chain reaction making all of you die." He smirked.

I have to hand it to him that was very smart. Before I could blink he lunged his body at me with the stake. The stake, where I believed he would turn my whole family and I into ash…

…

…

But he didn't make it. One foot before he made it to me a fiery wall came up and protected me. Did Satan himself come up to save me? But that thought left me when I felt a warm body lean against me. Looking down I saw my niece smiling at me. Her eyes the color of the flames.

I smirked my niece had protected me.

_I will always protect my family, like you protected my mother _she said in my mind.

_Flashback_

_Someone was outside the door, but I couldn't open the door not yet I was not strong enough._

"_Tristan you need to calm down." Mother said._

_I don't know what he said exactly because it sounded like growls and nothing more._

_I saw what happened, I saw him, my father, he slapped my mother making her fall to the ground._

_I gasped I was seeing her memories of before. - _Klaus

_Then you came in Uncle Klaus you ripped his heart out. _

_You didn't want him to hurt your sister._

_You took her hand and left._

_But you know what always made me wonder?_

_Before you left you looked at me, then you left with her, smiling._

_Did you see me too?_

_End Of Flashback_

Her eyes turned back to normal when the flames started to go down. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her and rest my head on hers. The near death experience was horrible. So close to death is not something you want to live through. That's why I always follow through with my killings.

Stefan was shocked to say the least and felt betrayed by Isa to say the most. This girl that I knew for years yet only met today risked her life to save mine. If anything was to happen to her I would be dead by my sister's hand.

"Isabella you could have gotten hurt." I said. This girl was brave yet so naïve, I wouldn't know what to do with her if she died.

"Oh hush up." She giggled at me. Does this girl not know what it means to stay alive?

"You want to stay alive, because you don't want to die, and you can not understand why some humans want to die. But, you know most humans have lived through their times alive on earth. Being alive does not mean you have lived at all, all it means is that you have existed." She said.

"I will see you tonight." Then she disappeared.

No matter I knew she would be safe other wise her mother would kill her. Then me.

Tonight.

Yes tonight my own mother was trying to kill all her kids off, well the ones that she had left now.

Oh so much to do.

Yes, So much fucking stuff to do.

**Isa's POV**

To: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

From: Big Brother Bear aka The Emmster

_Guess what._

To: Big Brother Bear aka The Emmster

From: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

_What?_

To: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

From: Big Brother Bear aka The Emmster

_Guess what I can make now._

To: Big Brother Bear aka The Emmster

From: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

_What?_

To: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

From: Big Brother Bear aka The Emmster

_Guess._

To: Big Brother Bear aka The Emmster

From: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

_Idk _

To: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

From: Big Brother Bear aka The Emmster

** (\_/)  
><strong>** (+'.'+)  
><strong>**(") _ (") BUNNIES WILL RULE THE WORLD!**

To: Big Brother Bear aka The Emmster

From: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

_LOL. KEWT. How'd you do that?_

To: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

From: Big Brother Bear aka The Emmster

_I got bored and I did it on my laptop. Why can't you come back it is boring here without you. L_

To: Big Brother Bear aka The Emmster

From: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

_Nope not yet. Make Edward play with you. Oh here, try this, ignore Jasper and act like you don't want to talk or play with him. When you are alone with him make a stupid excuse to leave and don't return until someone else is in the room with him. Do this for a week. :)_

To: Izzly Brizzly Grizzly

From: Big Brother Bear aka The Emmster

_Thx :) Alice said it will work._

I rolled my eyes. Of course it would work. I laughed my family was something else. Protecting Klaus was like an extinct. I know I didn't want him, dead but protecting him was something different. Plus I don't like using my powers in front of others, it makes them want to question me, but I guess all these events and deaths was making everyone unsteady and making them gloss over things, oh well.

*^%#$%^#%^&^&#$&*# TIME

SKIP %$&^*&*##%&*^*$*%^

Uncle Fin why are you such an idiot? Why would he want to die when you have barely lived? That makes you worst then humans, who many vampires say are weaklings. But, I think they are strong because they can survive without all of the magic that float around vampires, witches, and other supernatural creatures both alike and different.

I shook my head I knew Stefan would not kill Bonnie or her mother, no matter how much he wanted to kill the originals and keep Elena safe, he was too good. As Ester drove the knife into her son's stomach Stefan had just arrived to watch the death of them all…

…

…

But he will be disappointed. And he was. The Knife did nothing but put Finn to sleep, not any of the others.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"Well, dear Ester, your plan did not work." I said as I walked from behind the tree that was keeping me out of sight.

"Who are you?" She asked with authority. I didn't answer her I just walked all the way up to the circle and stop just before entering.

"You can not enter, all things human and supernatural can not enter." She said.

"Is that right?" I asked and I entered.

"H-how did you do that?" She asked. I shrugged and pulled the knife out of Finn.

"Answer me child, what are you?" She asked again.

"Depends on when you meet me, but most of the times I am what you are. A complete bitch." I said.

She shook with anger, before she took the knife out of my hand, and shoved it into my heart.

"Isabella." Mother yelled as I fell back out of the circle.

"Damn I just got stabbed…by my own grandmother." I whispered. I heard her gasped before I faded into the darkness.

**Bonnie's POV**

Abby and I got there just as someone entered the circle. I don't know how she did it, but she did. We couldn't hear much of what the two were saying until we were standing next to the originals. But, that was when the girl that entered to circle got stabbed. I could see her face now. Isabella. It was her? She never did tell us how she knew the originals. Was she really just a pawn?

"Isabella!" Rebbeca cried.

No.

If she was just a pawn Rebbeca wouldn't care.

Then Isabella spoke.

"Damn I just got stabbed…by my own grandmother." She whispered, then her head lobbed or lopped to the side.

Grandmother? Ester was her Grandmother. If she was her Grandmother than who was her mother or father? But I knew the answer as I saw Rebbeca try to wake her. Rebbeca was her mother. Rebbeca's daughter was Stefan's friend and she was dieing.

Ester gasped.

"Isa wake up. No Isa please, please wake up." Rebbeca cried shaking her.

Then, it wasn't Rebbeca shaking Isabella, it was a young boy, with honey locks, crying over a young girl. The young girl was Isabella. She was dead. I could tell by her face, she was dead and he knew it. It was Jasper, her twin. I heard about him from Stefan's stories.

I looked to Stefan to see him shocked, confused, and conflicted. I understood his emotions. If he killed the originals, Elena would be safe, but then again, if he killed the Originals he would be killing Isabella's whole family.

All of this was fate.

Fate.

Fate brings love.

Fate makes family.

Fate makes you smile.

Fate makes you chose between your girlfriend and your best friend.

Fate is dangerous.

Fate is horrible.

Fate is scary.

Why is there Fate?

I heard a light sniffle, it was almost inaudible to the human ears. It was coming from Klaus, he had tears in his eyes and was trying not to let them to fall.

"You will die mother." He said. His family hissed in agreement. His mother and a now woken up Finn looked around then was gone.

"I will kill you." He said, then knelt down by Isa slowly caressing her cheek. He had a heart it was just buried down inside him deep, deep down. They all did.

**Jasper's POV**

Pain

…

Fear

…

Hurt

…

Pain

…

Fear

…

Hurt

…

Pain

…

Fear

…

Hurt

…

Pain

…

Nothing

Those emotions brought me to my knees.

"Jasper what's wrong son?" Carlisle asked.

"Isa. Something happened to Isa." I gasped.

I could feel it, no I couldn't feel it. I couldn't feel her. Her emotions were gone. Her life force was here, but not, at the same time.

"We need to get no go to her now." Rosalie said.

"But we don't know where she is, Rosalie." Charlotte said, running through the door with Peter right behind her.

"Major where is she? Get up and follow your gosh damn tug. I know you know where she is. It's in your subconscious go to her, you too Edward." Peter said.

I stop listening and tried to find the rope Isabella used to tie her heart to mine.

"I know where she is." Edward and I said at the same time.

I'm coming for you Isa.

I looked behind me.

My family is determined.

_Your family _is coming.

**Our family **is ready.

With a nod from Peter we were off.

We are coming Isa, don't you even worry.

Don't you ever worry.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah there it was. Okay so since this is a double digit number chapter(i think), i have decided to give thanks to the following ppl<strong>

**BigTimeGleekBTR**

**Mimi81**

**LadyElena17**

**Misszayy**

**Blitz-gurl-42**

**supernaturalNut**

**vampiregurly08**

**Jaspers temptress**

**Darkredblossomgodes**

**MeritSullivan**

**i am percy's girlfriend**

**Legolas's Mione0233**

**beverlie4055**

**Lady Elena Bella Petrova (i.e i luv ur name)**

**Cresent Angel**

**Aurora517**

**peace and love**

**jaspers girls2**

**Hannah**

**BallerinaG**

**Misszayy-5**

**Mistress Whitlock6908**

**Newest-Vamp-x**

**darkangel0212**

**She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane (i.e i luv ur name 2)**

**angelsvampire24**

**Anna**

**ThePowerOfRandomnes1**

**Shannon the chameleon**

**Bellawitch36**

**love vamp**

**sportytc**

**annie200300**

**Beth**

**thebrightestkatherine**

**and**

**millymollymanda**

And a special thx to:

**Lunabloodmoon666**

**Nadia**

**and**

**Daughter of Chaos 98**

**And All of you for your favorite story, Favorite Author, Author Alerts, and Story Alerts.**

**Can you believe i have 70 reviews for this. Can i get 80 with a Damon on top?**


	11. We forgot Caroline

**Holla i am alive. I know surprising isn't it. Well here is the chapter that ya'll have been asking for. Plz enjoy if you are still reading :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah POV <strong>

I stood there standing next to my niece and sister. The blood had stop flowing from her heart, that was still beating. That should be good, though, I don't recall her actually having a heartbeat when I met her, but never the less it means she is alive.

"Bekah, she will wake up okay." I said.

"How do you know that brother? How do you know that she won't stay like this forever?" She asked with a glare.

I didn't know the answers. And I loathe myself for that. She nodded at me before going back to wiping the sweat off her daughter's forehead and neck.

"Exactly you don't know. So I don't want you to feed me lies right now." She said

"We have got to have hope sister." I said

Something was nagging at me.

What was I forgetting?

Why wasn't she waking up?

"Where are our brothers?" She asked.

"They are hunting down Fin right now." I said.

_Eli!_

I looked around someone called me, no _she_ called me.

_Eli please._

She was calling me, but I didn't know how.

"Is-." I stopped. I did not want to alert Rebekah, I might be hearing things from all the stress.

"Is what brother?" Rebekah asked.

"Is…..her body still warm?" I asked.

"Yes, and it has been long since she was stabbed so that means she does have a chance of waking up." She kept talking but I ignored her.

**Isa?**

_Eli! Help me!_

**How? **

_Oh I don't know. Here's an idea, take the fucking knife out of me._ She said sarcastically.

I approached her body from where I was leaning on the wall across from them. I didn't get too close when Rebekah growled at me.

"Bekah, I have an idea." I said when she didn't stop growling at me. After a few minutes and she was still growling at me, I decided to approach them again.

It didn't work. I found myself on the floor with Rebekah's fangs an inch from my neck.

"Listen sister I know how to wake her up." I said. Pushing her off me.

"How?" She asked.

"Take the knife out her heart." I said. She did and when she did Isabella's heart stop.

_Thank you. _Came the soft, whispered, reply in my head.

"What did you do?" Rebekah asked quietly.

"What the fuck did you do?" She yelled at me.

I never saw this side of my sister before, I saw her mad ,but not at the point of wanting to really kill someone and give them pain. Her eyes went all the way black with blue veins instead of red and the same blue veins around her eyes. Scary.

"Language mother." Isabella mocked. She was woke now, but her heart still wasn't beating.

"Oh Sab." My sister cried, her face going back to normal at the sound of her daughter's voice.

**Sab?**

_It's my nick-name for when something really serious happens to me. _

She looked me in the eye as the words came into my mind, then hugged her sobbing mother rocking her back forth. I left them alone and sent the message to Klaus.

**Isabella has awakened.**

He sent me a messaged back.

**We are on our way back with Fin.**

Oh mother you should have died all those years ago. At least then it was painless, but this time _we _are going to make it hurt. And hurt it shall. I looked down, my phone was broke. Oh well I can get another one while I'm out.

**Stefan's Pov**

Grandmother.

"…_..by my own grandmother."_

Those four words would forever go through my mind. How can the one person that really knows me since before I turned into vampire and that I would easily count on to have my back, be the child of one of my enemies.

That's why she couldn't let me kill Klaus, he was her uncle. I could see it know, but I have to save Elena from Klaus. This feels like a twisted TV series sitcom, that likes to give me a hard time.

They were all my enemy.

Mikeal was her grandfather.

Ester is her Grandmother.

Klaus is her Uncle.

Kol is her Uncle.

Elijah is her Uncle.

Rebekah is her was obvious the way she cried over Isa's body when she got stabbed. I sighed. It feels wrong to not be with her when I know that she is hurt, but going on their land a second time is not a good thing to do. So I left.

"Stefan what's wrong? You have been sitting like that for an hour." Elena asked.

What do I tell her?

Oh well the people that want to kill you and take your blood is also the family of my best friend. She also have powers that could kill us and she doesn't even have to look at us to use them.

And Rebekah, you remember Rebekah right? The one you stabbed in the back? Yeah her, she just so happens to be Isabella's mother. And I still don't know her past or what she is. And you know what is best? She is not going to be on our side.

I know that, because I went over to kill Klaus and she was there. I would have killed them all but she put up a fire wall to cover him and burned my stake.

I shouldn't tell her that….but I did.

"So basically she is the strongest original by blood, can kill me, and against us?" She asked.

"Yes and No, and if we had her on our side the originals would be dead right now. But, you know nothing goes as planned." I sighed.

"So she is now our enemy?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so. Isa has a heart and knows right from wrong, she won't fight with us but I know she won't fight against us- probably it depends." I said unsurely. If something was to happen and if her family was threatened she would fight against us and we will lose.

"Hey Stefan why do you have a bag of stakes? These won't help us at all." Jeremy said throwing down the bag from the second floor.

"True, but these aren't just any kind of stakes." I said.

"What are they then?" He asked

"They are white oak stakes, from the sign for the Wickery Bridge." I said.

"So we going to kill some originals." Jeremy said.

"Nope just one." I said.

"But what about Isa, you know she would want revenge and she will kill me." Elena said.

"Then we have to make it seem like an accident. She wouldn't know it had anything to do with us if someone else did it that we didn't know or made not to know." Jeremy said.

"Some how that did not make any sense yet made sense at the same time." Elena said.

"I don't know if we should do this now." I said.

"Stefan they are trying to kill me and they will hurt my friend and family until they have me. Now you won't let me give them myself so we have to kill them." Elena said.

"Okay your right, your right." I said, but the look in her eyes did not sit right with me.

**Jasper's Pov**

The pull brought me to my childhood home of Mystic Falls.

"Why would she come to Virginia of all places?" Emmett asked.

"Because Emmett this is where we spent most of our childhood, or at least I did." I said.

"This is also where she fell in love." Edward said pulling it out of my head.

"Ohh really with who?" Peter asked flexing his muscles.

"Damon Salvatore." I said.

"What kind of name was that?" He asked.

"It was an Italian name, he was of Italian decent." I said

"So? I am of Louisiana decent I don't have a weird name." He said.

"Yes, because Peter Piper was a common name." Edward said.

"Shut up Ed-duo-ward." Peter mocked.

"At least my name wasn't turned into a tongue twister." Edward said

"You are the one that came up with that stupid tongue twister." Peter yelled back.

"I know." Edward said wagging his eyebrows.

"Dumb fuck." Peter said.

"Dead fuck." Edward said.

"That's not what Charlotte and Tanya told me last night." Peter said.

"Well that is what they told me you was this morning, NAW." Edward said.

"Children, children please, you have to stop. Either you two can come on and help us find Isabella or you two can continue ya'll bitch fit and not help us." Esme said with her hands on her hip.

The rest of us was laughing while they look dumb-struck. Esme just kept on looking at them. Their jaws just seemed to not want to come up.

"Are ya'll going to come or not?" She asked.

"Sorry mom." They grumbled.

"Now come on I am tired of hauling asses." She said running again.

"Ha-ha." Tanya said laughing at her mate.

"That was not funny." Peter said to Charlotte as she laughed at him too.

"Yes it was." She giggled.

"Do you think it's too late?" Emmett asked to no one particular.

"No. We would know if it was too late. We would be able to feel here leave us." I said.

"Jasper can't you get inside her head?" Edward asked.

"Edward we are twins not telepathic, and I think when she died any ties she had with me was severed to help her live undead." I said.

"So is it weird to be twins and yet not be the same age?" Alice asked.

"We are the same age Ali." I chuckled.

"No your twenty and she is eighteen." She pouted.

"Actually I was changed at the age of eighteen." I said.

"I thought you were changed at the age of twenty?" She asked.

"I did too but when I went back and checked the records from the war and my birth I joined at seventeen, was in the war for almost a year, and a month after my eighteenth birthday was changed. So yeah we are the same age." I said.

"That's so uncanny." Carlisle said.

"I know, but I guess it was meant." I said.

"Yes, it was all a-line in the stars and all that jazz. But, we need to go and find my other girl." Peter said.

"You only have one girl and that's me Peter." Charlotte growled angrily at him.

"You are?" Peter teased.

"Yes, you bone head….Isa is my girl." She said and ran forward.

"Well we need to and go find _Charlotte's _girl." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Keep rolling those eyes and watch you have nothing to roll." He gulped.

We're coming Isa…..just really slowly.

**Isa's POV**

Darkness. It engulfed me in its waves. It seemed to just float and flow gently over me. I wasn't dead, not yet, just sleeping.

"**But you have to get up little one." The voice said.**

Why do I have to get up? Why can't I sleep just a little while longer?

"**You can not hear it?" He asked.**

Hear what? What am I supposed to be hearing?

He didn't answer me instead my ears seemed to become unclogged and I heard everything, but there was one sound that drew me in…the sound of my mother crying. It sounded like a tragic musical, the main character has fallen and so has the hope of the world.

"Why is she crying?" I asked.

"**Wouldn't you cry too if you saw someone you love lying on the floor with a knife in their heart, and they wouldn't wake up?" He asked.**

I remember now, my grandmother stabbed me when I had entered the circle and me being me taunted her. I faded to this place and have just been floating here ever since.

"**You have to get them to take the knife out of you." He said.**

Don't they know they have to take the knife out of me already? I mean, it seems kind of obvious to me.

"**Yes, but pain can over come the mind till complete numbness. And, after the numbness has set for a while nothing can penetrate it." He said.**

So how do I penetrate it then? How can I un-numb their mind?

"**Well you have to get inside it - literally. Right now we are inside your mind, it's dark because you are unconscious. Your mind is protected that way." He said.**

If my mind is protected then how did you get inside it? Anyway why do you always come when something happens to me?

"**I already had access to your mind before and because I want to make sure you are okay. I won't come in and tell you what to do and stuff like that, because you need to live your life a little wild. I say that because you never really had a childhood; you went from 0 months to seven years old, seven years old to nearly 200 years, then being nearly a 200 years old in a seven year old body, to being nearly a 200 years old in a 18 year old body."**

True, but - never mind. How do I enter their minds?

"**You just need to enter one of their minds and you do that by trying to catch one of their thought." He said.**

In my head I saw me on a baseball field as an outfielder. The voice was the pitcher though all he was, was black mist, and Uncle Eli was the batter. I couldn't help the giggle that passed through my lips at the thought of him playing baseball in tights.

"**As amusing as that image was, I meant think of something he would be thinking of right now." He said.**

What would he be thinking of right now? I asked him. There was nothing, he didn't even answer me. Come on help me. A lot of events have happened today. What could be so important that is on my uncle's mind…? Oh. Never mind. No pun intended. I tried to focus on him thinking of me then sent him one word err name….his name.

_Eli!_

After a minute or two he didn't answer me. Maybe this wont work. But, I knew I had to try again.

_Eli please._

**Isa?**

Oh! Oh my gosh he answered.

_Eli! Help me!_

**How? **

What does he mean how. He has to pull the stupid knife out of me that's how. Oh bloody hell.

_Oh I don't know. Here's an idea, take the fucking knife out of me._ I said sarcastically.

My spirit almost came out of me. It was like half my body was pulling away from the other half wanting to leave, but all I felt was relief. It was like a dark mist was pushing my body downward and something finally pulled it off and my body was free.

_Thank you. _I felt exhilarated and out of breath_._

I blinked slowly, my eyes adjusting to the light shining above me.

"What the fuck did you do?"

I sat up startled by the sudden outburst of my mother, but was quickly amused when I saw she was yelling at Uncle Elijah.

"Language mother." I mocked.

She turned around. Her face was fierce with her all the way black eyes and blue veins, that slowly seemed to melt away as she looked upon me.

"Oh Sab." My mother cried, her face finally back to normal.

**Sab?**

_It's my nick-name for when something really serious happens to me. _

I looked at my Uncle. Somehow we were connected now. I knew that if I wanted I could access his mind and maybe he could access mine. But, now was not the time to dwell on it. My mother was still sobbing and just rocking her was soothing to her and myself.

**Caroline's POV**

It's been a few hours since we made our plans. We were going to get Isa and a random human who was drunk and roaming the streets to stake her. I remember her saying she has some parts as a vampire so maybe she will still be alive after this. If not it will go with the other casualties that we had in the best.

I watched from across the bar as the human we sent to talk to Isabella set down across from her at the booth.

"Well hello sweet-heart." He tried to flirt.

"Go away I do not have time to waste on you." She said flatly. I could see him pull out the stake from up his sleeve.

"Don't be like that baby, I thought me and you could have a good time." He whispered.

"Fuck off." She said simply walking out the door. He followed and so did I.

"Come on don't play me like this sweet-heart." He said.

"You know you are really aggravating me right now." She said.

I came into view of them. He was pressed up against her and she was just standing in the middle of the alley she refused to back up, instead he did.

"I guess this is going to be the hard way." He said. The stake gleamed in the moon light, but as I saw the stake coming down something blurred and threw him back. What the heck?

"Jasper?" Isabella asked.

Jasper? Her brother? Oh no this is not good. He growled at the human and was ready to kill him when Isa placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait brother, he was compelled to come and stake me," She said. "You can see by the way his eyes are glazed over, someone wanted him to kill me." She said.

"Who sent you to kill her." Jasper asked.

"I-I don't know." He stuttered.

"Look in my eyes and think, what happened and what made you think you had to kill me." Isa said softly. Slowly her eyes glazed over, closed then snapped back open.

"Stefan." She whispered.

"Stefan Salvatore?" Jasper asked confused.

"Stefan Salvatore, his girlfriend, her brother and some of their friends tried to kill me." She said.

Close.

She was close we knew that she might find a way to avoid getting captured so we changed the plan. The plan was to get her out of the grill while we go after Finnik.

"Really? That was a good plan." Someone said from behind me. I turned around to see a bunch of golden eyed vampires standing behind me. The one with the bronzed hair was the one that addressed me.

"Isa they are going after Fin, you need to go now." He said.

"Jasper put her to sleep." Isa said. I felt my bones start to relax all the tension in my muscles were slowly going away. My mind was getting foggy.

"Goodnight Caroline, see you at the ball." She said then I slept.

**Isa's POV**

"Jasper what are you doing here?" I asked as we ran to the other side the grill.

"I felt you hurt what happened?" He asked. I saw Finnik and Elena standing outside the bar opening. He couldn't see it but Matt was behind him with a white ash stake.

"Not now Jasper, we need to go." I sped up faster but I was too late Matt drove the stake through his back into his heart. Blood squirted out from his chest and dripped from his mouth.

"Finnik." I screamed.

Mother came out through the side door and threw Matt at the wall knocking him unconscious. She tried to pull the stake out of him but it blew up in flames.

"No." I yelled and grabbed her from by him. If she got any closer she would kill herself.

"Jasper pull it out quickly." I said. He knelt down beside Fin and pulled it out stopping the flames from becoming higher.

"Victas Fasmatis Ex Saleto, revertas Fesmatis! U Victas, Victas Fesmatis Ex Saleto. Bind him to my soul and let him escape to death from above for now he will have my life and soul and live." His body pulsed blue then froze.

"What did you do?" Mother asked.

"I bound his soul to my soul." I said.

"So if one of you die you both die?" Jasper asked.

"No that is when someone creates another person or being using their blood. I kept him alive by using my soul that's all. If I die he will live." I said. Before anyone could stop me I had Elena pressed up against the wall with my hand on her throat.

"Now you are smart but not smarter than me. This little stunt will get you killed.

"Isabella." Stefan yelled coming towards us. I quickly threw up my shield. Elena's eyes lighted up a bit and I relaxed my hand a bit.

"She is so fucking smart. You know when to change and when not to, but I will kill her not you." She nodded right before her eyes darkened again.

"Goodbye Stefan, Matt Aurora." I said the last name looking at Elena. They might not understand it but she did. She smirked at me before hiding her face on Stefan's chest.

"Oh and after the ball you need to come and see us. All of you need to come and see us." I said walking away. A long night of talking was a head of me I could just see it.

**Damon's POV**

**One Week Later**

I made my way to Mystic Falls after thinking rationally. If I leave Stefan and Elena there they might both die or be dead. But if I go back I might be able to save my idiot brother and Elena.

If I can keep my brother alive for now then I might be able to kill him later.

I chuckled, still the same old Damon.

I smirked. No matter what happens to me.

As I arrived to Mystic Falls I noticed a bunch of cars all heading in the direction of Mystic Falls High. Must be a ball I thought sourly. Following all the cars I was right, in Forks Gym was a ball being held.

Surprisingly it was not a ball about the past, in fact they did the exact opposite. The future Ball. Very _original_ I though with an eye roll. No pun intended.

I spotted my brother and Elena standing next to Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Well, well, well fancy meeting you here." I said with a smirk.

"Damon." Stefan said, not meeting my eyes.

"Hello brother." I smirked.

No one else said anything to me. I knew something had to have happened. It's been two months since I took their advice and left. What could have happened in those two months that made everyone look dead?

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Damon your going to find out soon enough, okay?" Stefan said,

"Well what if I want to find out sooner than soon?" I asked.

"Humor me…please." He said walking away from me. Well I guess I have no choice these yahoos are not going to tell me anything.

"Fine, I give, for now." I said raising my hands with an eye roll.

"Damon." I turned to see sheriff Forbes calling my name.

"Well good evening Mrs. Forbes, don't you look ravishing." I said making her blush.

"Thank you so much Damon. Where have you been?" She asked.

"I had to go out of town for some business. I hope I didn't miss anything important." I said trying to get information out of her.

"I don't think so. Your brother kept to himself though there is a new girl in town." She whispered.

"Is it another vampire?" I asked.

"I don't think so, but she is or rather was friends with Stefan." She said.

"Do yo-" I was cut off by the announcer. I almost growled.

"Okay guys please help me welcome Ms. Isabella Whitlock." He yelled. I did a double take.

It couldn't be her. No she died all those years ago. But here she was right in front of me. I caught Stefan's eyes from across the room. Ignoring Sheriff Forbes I blurred over to him.

"You knew." I growled holding him up against the wall.

I would have killed him, but with all the eyes that were around it wouldn't be a good idea. Her voice broke me out of the glaring contest I was having with my brother.

"Hi everyone. How has everyone been?" She asked. The crowd, half drunk, whooped and yelled at her. A few even wolf whistled at her.

"Thank you, thank you, now calm down. I was sent out here to tone it down a bit. So please? No? Okay, fine you have forced me to sing a song, What's how you say? Emo, or soft punk? Personally I don't care nor do I know so." She giggled and shrugged.

"Here goes." She whispered. "I wrote this for some who I miss so dearly and hopefully he is here today. And no it's not you Tyler." She teased.

"Awe and here you have me thinking you love me." He said making the crowd laugh.

"Trust me that was never my intention." She staged whispered. "Anyway here is for that person, wherever you are, know that I love you." I hoped she was talking about me. Or maybe Jasper.

Jasper was the center of her world, after they came from Texas they weren't allowed to make many friends for some reason. I wasn't fully aware of what had happened, but I knew it wasn't good. She strummed the guitar that was on stage with her and started singing.

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you_

_Its not like that at all_

Even at the beginning you could tell the song was going to be a sad one. The entire room was focused on her and her voice. It was quiet in the entire room, more quiet than a library. No one said a word.

_There's a girl_

_That gives a shit_

_Behind this wall_

_You just walk through it_

When she was younger she put out a front to hide herself and her emotions. She wanted no one close to her. And the ones she did left them at arms length.

Except for Jasper.

Though Jasper made sure he let no one in, besides his sister. He wanted nothing to do with us and almost made Isa stay away too. But, he couldn't.

_And I remember _

_all those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_Your always there_

_You're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

Jasper was probably dead right now. Wondering why his sister isn't with him in heaven. But if she went with him, I don't know. She was here and I always dreamt of her coming back but I was at lost with words.

_All those crazy things you did_

_Didn't think about it just went with it_

_You're always there_

_You're everywhere_

_But right I wish you were here_

How do you tell someone that is right in front of you that you were here the whole time. And waiting for them to come back. But if she knew Stefan was alive, how wouldn't she know I was alive? Instead of focusing on myself, I focused on her.

_Damn_

_Damn _

_Damn_

_What I'd do to have you here _

_Here_

_Here_

_I wish you were here_

She was crying now. Her voice didn't falter but she was crying. Her black eyeliner make up thingy was slowly flowing on her cheeks.

_Damn _

_Damn_

_Damn_

_What I'd do to have you near_

_Near _

_Near_

_I wish you here_

The dark streaks were getting darker but she still looked…amazing.

_I love the way you are_

_Its who I am _

_Don't have to try hard_

_We always say_

_Say it like it is_

_And the truth_

_Is that I really miss_

She held that one word like it explained everything that has happened to her. Like it explained her whole life's story.

_All those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there_

_You're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

She doesn't wish that person was here, she needs that person here. She needs their presence to get through the day. Did she need Jasper? Me?

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it_

_Just went with it_

_You're always there_

_You're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were_

I remember swimming in the creek with her, while our parents were having a meeting, and Jasper's glare when he saw us wet. She didn't care any more she just wanted to have a little fun.

_Damn_

_Damn_

_Damn_

_What I'd do to have you here_

_Here_

_Here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn_

_Damn_

_Damn_

_What I'd do to have you near_

_Near _

_Near_

_I wish you were here_

She'd sat down on the edge of the stage now and was just singing with the music. Her voice went low the end of the song was coming.

_No I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_Let go_

_Oh let Oh _

_No I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_Let go_

_Let go_

_Let go_

The past. She doesn't want to let go of the past. That makes sense we were born in the past and that's where we should have lived and died.

_Damn_

_Damn_

_Damn_

_What I'd do to have you here_

_Here_

_Here_

_I Wish you were here_

_Damn_

_Damn_

_Damn_

_What I'd do to have you near_

_Near_

_Near_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn_

_Damn_

_Damn_

_What id do to have you here_

_Here_

_Here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn_

_Damn_

_Damn_

_What id do to have you near_

_Near_

_Near_

_I wish you were here_

She finished the song and stood up, I thought she was going to get down, but she just stood at the mike. She wiped away her make-up the was still on her cheek until her face was cleared again.

"Okay guys how about one more song then I need to leave the dance, sorry, but I have people to see and places to be." She chuckled, shook her head, and started singing again.

_And when we get home, I know we won't be home at allThis place we live, it is not where we belongAnd I miss who we were in the town that we could call our ownGoing back to get away after everything has changed_

Again she was singing about feeling out of place in this world. Where ever she wanted to go she couldn't anymore. Then another voice came out.

_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?_

She sung back to him, their words over-lapping each other, yet in sync.

_(Everything has changed)_

Whoever she was singing with or too she couldn't find. She stood to the edge of the platform looking for him. I couldn't locate him because his voice ranged out from everywhere.

Other Voice: _Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_Bella: _(Everything has changed)_Other Voice: _Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?_Bella: _(Everything has changed)_

He came out from behind the curtain. She had not noticed him until he was right behind her singing on the crook of her neck.

_Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_

Just the music was playing right now. He had his arm wrapped around her torso and they were swaying from side to side. She was pressed up against him and my stomach clenched inside._So we stand here now and no one knows us at allI won't get used to thisI won't get used to being goneAnd going back won't feel the same if we aren't stayingGoing back to get away after everything has changed_**(Isabella is in parenthesis)**

_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?(Everything has changed)Do you remember that? Do you remember that?(Everything has changed)Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?(Everything has changed)Do you remember that? Do you remember that?Taking up our time_

They began to dance. It wasn't one of the new dances the world had come up with, no it was the waltz.

_Taking up our timeTaking up our time_

He dipped her right before they started singing again.

_It's taking up our time again_

This time they were singing the same words on every other line together.

_Go back we can't go back at allIt's taking up our time againGo back we can't go back at allIt's taking up our time againGo back we can't go back at allIt's taking up our time, taking up our time_

They stopped dancing together and just sung to each other.

_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_

At the end of the song they were just looking at each other then they kissed. My world shattered as I watched, but something wanted me to stay. Maybe it was god telling me that I had to watch what I had to live without because of all the stupid things that I had done.

After they finished kissing they looked at each other again and said goodbye. I didn't know what they were talking about. The dude stood up to the mike and spoke.

"My name is Peter. Isabella and I has had a very unique relationship for two years and today we say goodbye. Of course our family thinks every time we got together we are going to go and _make some babies. _But, really that is not true- half the time." He faked cough while the crowd laughed.

"She has been actually helping me plan for this day so umm." He got on one knee. Was he going to propose to her?

"Umm Charlotte Annabelle White I love you with all my heart will you do me the honors of becoming my wife." The crowed gasped. A pale blond (but not as white as Isabella) came up and jumped on stage.

"OH MY GOSH YES PETER I WILL MARRY YOU." She screamed, Isabella just stood there looking confused.

"I thought you two were already married." She said.

"We eloped in a titty bar dear." Charlotte said.

Isabella made gagging noises and playfully hit Peter on the back of his head.

"Lets here it for the happy couple." She yelled into the mike.

"Okay guys I have to go now sorry." She said and placed the microphone back.

She jumped of stage with the two trailing behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here." I asked.

"Im sorry Damon, but I don't think she would enjoy your company." A voice said from behind me. Klaus.

"Why would you think that Klaus? You don't know anything about Isabella.." I said.

"I know she saved my life." He smirked.

"And why would she do that?" I asked.

"Because, I don't want Klaus dead." I turned to see Isabella.

"Isabella?" I asked stupidly. Of course it was her who else would it be.

"Hello Damon." She said. I smiled she sounded like me.

"Yes hello Damon." A man came up standing behind Isa. It was Elijah he place his hand on her shoulder.

"You are with them? Why?" I asked.

"To protect them of course." She smiled.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

Everyone I look at seemed to have golden eyes. I looked backed at Isa who seemed to be looking at someone behind me.

I turned to see Jasper, he too had golden eyes.

"Hello Damon the others with golden eyes are my family and we would like to have a word with you." He said.

What the fuck?

"Just for a while." Rebekah said coming from out of the crowd.

"Hello mother." Jasper and Isa said.

Mother? But I could see it now the memories that I had forgotten, from when I was at the hotel. I looked between all the eyes that was staring at me and the only thoughts in my head was.

We are so screwed.

"Yes, yes you are." A guy with bronzed hair said. He had a strawberry blonde on his arm. He held out his other arm which she took and they started walking away. How many men does she have trying to get with her?

"Many and some women too." A pixie girl asked holding Isa's other hand. A lot of competition. The guy, Peter, nodded.

What the hell? They all know what im thinking. No one answered me, but that didn't help. Suddenly Isa stop, looked around, then slept her forehead.

"We forgot to wake up Caroline." She said shaking her head.

"Oh well." She said as an after thought.

What have they gotten into in the two months that I was gone? Oh well, I wasn't the cause this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here is your new chapter sorry it took so long but since it is summer i should be able to update sooner so I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Songs used**

**Avril Lavinge- Wish You Were Here**

**Paramore-Franklin**

** Okay thank you for reading and plz review**


	12. Lapis Lazuli and Vervain

**Hello to all my readers i am pleased to say that you have another chapter. Also Jasper's POV in this chapter goes out to Steph A15 for telling me about Jasper's reaction. So here is your chapter.**

* * *

><p>Previously on GLG<p>

**Damon's POV**

"Why didn't you tell me she was here." I asked.

"Im sorry Damon, but I don't think she would enjoy your company." A voice said from behind me. Klaus.

"Why would you think that Klaus? You don't know anything about Isabella.." I said.

"I know she saved my life." He smirked.

"And why would she do that?" I asked.

"Because, I don't want Klaus dead." I turned to see Isabella.

"Isabella?" I asked stupidly. Of course it was her who else would it be.

"Hello Damon." She said. I smiled she sounded like me.

"Yes hello Damon." A man came up standing behind Isa. It was Elijah he place his hand on her shoulder.

"You are with them? Why?" I asked.

"To protect them of course." She smiled.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

Everyone I look at seemed to have golden eyes. I looked backed at Isa who seemed to be looking at someone behind me.

I turned to see Jasper, he too had golden eyes.

"Hello Damon the others with golden eyes are my family and we would like to have a word with you." He said.

What the fuck?

"Just for a while." Rebekah said coming from out of the crowd.

"Hello mother." Jasper and Isa said.

Mother? But I could see it now the memories that I had forgotten, from when I was at the hotel. I looked between all the eyes that was staring at me and the only thoughts in my head was.

We are so screwed.

"Yes, yes you are." A guy with bronzed hair said. He had a strawberry blonde on his arm. He held out his other arm which she took and they started walking away. How many men does she have trying to get with her?

"Many and some women too." A pixie girl asked holding Isa's other hand. A lot of competition. The guy, Peter, nodded.

What the hell? They all know what im thinking. No one answered me, but that didn't help. Suddenly Isa stop, looked around, then slapped her forehead.

"We forgot to wake up Caroline." She said shaking her head.

"Oh well." She said as an after thought.

What have they gotten into in the two months that I was gone? Oh well, I wasn't the cause this time.

**Now….**

**Damon POV**

"Why should we go? This could all be a trap." I said.

"Why would this be a trap?" Copper-head said.

"So you could just kill us." I said.

"Damon if we wanted to kill you we would have just killed you by now." Klaus said.

"He's right." Isabella said.

"Still say it's a trap." I mumbled but followed anyway.

"Still don't care." She barked back. Good to see her attitude hasn't changed. Copper-head snickered.

**Get out of my head freak. **He put his hand behind his back and flicked me off.

"We're going to my house, its big enough to fit all of us in the living room, and it's no man land, so if you want to fight just leave." She said.

We have been sitting in the living room for about five minutes now no one made any indentation of speaking. Isabella got up and went up the stairs to a room. It was quiet for a second then there was a lot of cursing. She came back out dragging Caroline down the stairs by her hair. By the time they made it to the last step Caroline stopped cursing. She tossed Caroline by my foot then sat down on the biggest guy I have ever seen lap.

"Okay it seems like no one will speak so I guess I will start." She said.

**Isabella's POV**

"Okay it seems like no one will speak so I guess I will start." I said.

"What the hell is going on between you two." I said pointing to Stefan's group and Klaus's group.

"Klaus wants me dead." Elena said.

"I don't want you dead, I want your blood you _could_ be dead." Klaus said.

"Both of ya'll are stupid, Klaus you wrote this curse and you don't even know how it goes." I said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I am not telling you, you might do something stupid." I snorted.

"Klaus what is another reason why you want her blood?" I asked.

"To make hybrids."

"Again that's stupid, there is only one way to make hybrids and your doing it all wrong."

"What do you know?"

"I know enough."

"Why are we discussing this? All this information could be used against someone. How do you even know if they are lying are not?" Jasper asked.

"You are an empathic right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and looked at me as if I had really forgot or something.

"Well, are they lying?" I asked.

"No, so far they are telling the truth." He said.

"Well then there's your answer." I smirked.

"Ha-ha." Emmett boomed from underneath me.

"Shut up." Jasper mumbled.

"Anyway," I said picking up a book, " this book says if the opposite sides are on an even playing field there is a good chance that, no one can get the upper hand and everything will stay calm." I said.

"It also says it is a physiology thing," Emmett said taking the book from me," that creates a mirror image of equality, that makes the image seem equal."

Peter came behind us and nodded at what we were saying. " They're right." He said.

Jasper looked at the book and then at us. " You know that is just a cereal box with the top, the bottom, and the side cut out, to make it look like a book. Then one of you painted over the box and put Crazy Things as the titled and it was written by a Mr. MC. Cookie Monster." He took the book from us and opened it. "And the only words in here is a discount on Cinnamon Toast Crunch." He said.

"Hey give me that back I like that kind of Cereal. Esme!"

"Jasper give her back her book." Esme said.

"But, its nothing but trash." He said.

"Just give it to her." She said.

He huffed and threw it at me.

"Hey you could have given me a paper cut." I said.

"Did I give you one?" He asked.

"No."

"Well then." He smirked.

"Rose." I said. She slapped him on the back of his head for me.

"Ouch." He said but nothing else, smart dude.

"You act as their mother." Kol said nodding to Esme.

"Someone has to since they are forever in their teens and act like it. And, because vampires can't have kids." She shrugged. Poor Esme.

"Exactly my point. Are you two really Rebekah's kids?" Damon asked.

"Yes and No." I said.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Stefan asked.

"Well as she said, no matter what kind you are, Vampires can not have babies." I said.

"Then how come Rebekah did." Stefan.

"Actually, Jasper and I are like a curse." I said.

"I'm confused having kids is a miracle." Katie said.

"That's true Katie, but that's not it, okay? I know you don't understand so I will tell you what happened.

"A man fell in love with Rebekah, she didn't quite love him back, but she knew if she married him, no one would be of wiser that she wasn't human. And, so she married Jasper's and I "father" Tristan Whitlock.

"But, what mother didn't know was there was a powerful witch that was _so_ in love with Tristan, borderline obsessed, though he didn't even know she existed. So this witch cast a spell for mom to get pregnant. Of course, Father wasn't non the wiser, because well they already did it. He saw that she was pregnant and he was happy.

"Mother knew that vampires couldn't get pregnant and went to go find the witch. The witch told mom exactly what she did. She cast a spell for mom to be pregnant, but it wasn't a normal pregnancy, we, Jasper and I, was supposed to eat the inside of her. Like eat our way out the womb, eat the inside of her stomach like the intestines, and slowly make our way up to her heart and tear out her throat.

"We were basically suppose to just eat our way out of her, then if by some miracle she lived we would want to automatically kill her, because we was a spell. After she was dead of course we would just be a regular pair of babies. The witch had the idea of once mother was dead she would take her place and marry "our father" but, it didn't work that way of course." I said.

"So the spell didn't work?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes Jasper and I are here aren't we? You see it worked in the beginning but something happened." I said. Then I stopped again knowing I was causing them suspense and making them antsy.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"Father noticed that mother was not fairing well, but he didn't know what to give her. Somehow he got his hands on lapis lazuli and the vervain flower. He grounded them together and injected it into her stomach. He was a good marksman so he hit the umbilical cord. Those two mixed together actually stopped our growth. The spell wasn't suppose to last that long only about half the time of the pregnancy, but since it slowed our growth we wasn't fully developed enough to kill her until the regular pregnancy was over.

"As the spell started to wear off we became normal babies, and we started to look like our mother, and just a hint of our father, just a hint. But, the damage was done the two mixtures actually effected our bodies. Jasper had eyes the color of Lapis Lazuli and seemed to never get hot, no matter how long he stayed in the sun. I, on the other did not take in as much Lapis Lazuli as I did on the out, because Jasper was born first, he took most of it. What was left changed the color of my eyes and parts of my hair turned icy blue." I said finishing my story.

"So that is why your hair is like this." Emmett said fingering a strand.

"Yes the vervain seemed to have bleached my hair while the Lapis Lazuli turned parts of it blue." I said.

"What happened after you was born?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I asked him quickly maybe a little too quickly.

"Then why did you leave Texas?"

"Our mother was and still is a vampire, she was there two years before she had us, then we was almost six when we left so you know we had to leave."

"Why couldn't she compel the whole town to forget?" Damon asked.

"Why do things have to be that difficult?" I asked.

"Don't you know not to answer a question with a question?"

"Well apparently you don't since you just did."

"Why are you lying?" He shouted.

"Why do you need to know." Jasper asked.

"Stay out of it." Damon and I said at the same time. I was still kind of mad at him and for what he had said.

**Jasper's POV**

"Stay out of it." Damon and Isabella said at the same time. I knew she still held some hostility towards me from what happened.

_**~! #$%^&*()~! ##$%$%^^^%&Flashback #%#$^%&%*&^*^&*^&%$%$##**_

"Jasper how much longer do we have to run?" Emmett asked.

"Not much longer now. The pain lessened a while ago so that means she is fine for right now. But her emotions are slightly panicked and very annoyed." I said.

"Great an annoyed Isabella is just what we need right now." Alice joked.

"I smell al-co-hol." Peter sang. He was right it was coming from a bar/grill, but it was on the other side the bar where we heard voices.

"Come on don't play me like this sweet-heart." A man said.

"You know you are really aggravating me right now." A female said. But it was the person that said it, that made us run faster to get to the side of the bar where they were.

"Guys this way. Jasper go the way your going. We are going around towards the other end of the back entrance." Edward said.

"Okay." I said.

I came into view of them. He was pressed up against her and she was just standing in the middle of the alley she refused to back up, instead he did.

"I guess this is going to be the hard way." He said.

The stake seemed to shine in the moon light as it slowly made its decent to her heart. Like hell it would. I blurred in front of him and took the stake out his hand. No way in hell was I about to let my sister get hurt again.

"Jasper?" A distant voice of Isabella asked.

Jasper? What the fuck was a Jasper? No not what, who. I am Jasper. I couldn't think right because I was blinded by rage. This low-life son of a bitch was trying to kill my sister, _my twin sister_. I didn't even think I took the lunged, but she put her hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Wait brother, he was compelled to come and stake me," She said. "You can see by the way his eyes are glazed over, someone wanted him to kill me." She said.

"Who sent you to kill her." I asked almost growled, the others were here now, just not within sight.

"I-I don't know." He stuttered.

"Look in my eyes and think, what happened and what made you think you had to kill me?" Isa said softly. Slowly her eyes glazed over like Alice when she goes in to a vision. She closed them then snapped them right back open.

"Stefan." She whispered.

"Stefan Salvatore?" I asked confused. What the fuck does Stefan Salvatore have to do with this?

"Stefan Salvatore, his girlfriend, her brother and some of their friends tried to kill me." She said.

"Really? That was a good plan." Edward said to a blonde, that was standing behind the wall. He must have read their plan in her head. Sometimes a mind reader does help.

"Isa they are going after Fin, you need to go now." He said.

Fin? Who is Fin. I faintly remembered the name. But, the only thing that was one my mind was this blonde vampire in front of me. She tried to hurt my sister.

"Jasper put her to sleep." Isa said.

_Gladly._

Concentrating hard I slowly felt her emotions be manipulated by my powers until she slowly started to fall unconscious.

"Goodnight Caroline, see you at the ball." She said as Caroline slumped over then she took off.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" She asked as we ran to the other side the grill.

"I felt that you were hurt what happened?" I asked.

I saw a male vampire talking to a human girl. Peeking behind the wall was another human this time a male with a stake in his hand.

"Not now Jasper, we need to go." She sped up faster, but it was too late the human male drove the stake through the vampire's back. It went straight through his heart and out his chest.

"Finnik." She screamed.

Another vampire came out this time a female. She looked familiar, it was at the tip of my tongue but I couldn't figure it out. Anyway she threw the human male to the other side the wall. He was unconscious. She tried to get to the vampire with the stake in his heart, but he was on fire.

"No." Isa yelled,. The woman tried to fight her, but Isa wasn't letting her go.

"Jasper pull it out quickly." She said. I approached the man and put my hand in the fire. It's a good thing none of my venom was out. I grasped the stake in both hands and pulled. The fire stopped but he still looked like he was dead. My sister knelt by him, and began to chant.

"Victas Fasmatis Ex Saleto, revertas Fesmatis! U Victas, Victas Fesmatis Ex Saleto. Bind him to my soul and let him escape to death from above for now he will have my life and soul and live." His body pulsed blue then froze. What did she do?

"What did you do?" The lady asked.

"I bound his soul to my soul." She said.

"So if one of you die you both die?" I asked horrified.

"No that is when someone creates another person or being using their blood. I kept him alive by using my soul that's all. If I die he will live." She said, then had the human girl up on the wall by his throat..

"Now you are smart but not smarter than me. This little stunt will get you killed." She growled.

"Isabella." Stefan yelled, what the fuck?

"She is so fucking smart. You know when to change and when not to, but I will kill her not you." She nodded.

"Goodbye Stefan, Matt Aurora." She said the last name looking weirdly at the human girl. She, the human girl, seemed to have a smirk on her face before she covered it with Stefan's chest.

"Oh and after the ball you need to come and see us. All of you need to come and see us." She said.

The lady vampire picked up the fallen vampire and ran, which made Isa follow her, and we followed her.

"Just a few hours ago you was in that same position." Someone said coming down the stairs.

"Eli. I saved him though, we know he will wake up." She said giving him a hug.

"Well," He said looking at me, "if it isn't Major Jasper Whitlock." He said.

"Elijah." The lady vampire hissed.

"I'm not going to hurt him dear sister." He said.

"Uh Iz?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah. Guys this Rosalie Lillian Hale-McCarthy-Cullen, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Emmett Paul McCarthy Cullen, Mary-Alice Brandon Whitlock-Cullen, Esme Marie Platt Cullen, and Carlisle Cullen. The Cullen Coven." She said pointing to each of them.

"And these are Tanya Denali Masen-Cullen, Katie Denali- Monroe, Irina Denali-Davidsen, Laurent Davidsen, Garrett Anderson Monroe, Victoria Michelle Coston-Jackson, James David Jackson, Carmen Denali, and Eleazer Denali. The Denali Coven." She said, again pointing to each and every person.

"Now last but not least, Charlotte Annabelle White-Whitlock, Peter Piper-Whitlock, Jasper Alexander Whitlock, and me Isabella Marie Whitlock. The Whitlock Coven." She said proudly.

For some reason they all turn to the lady vampire with raised eyebrows.

"Don't look at me I don't remember having them." She said.

"Not to be rude or anything but who are you?" Tanya asked.

"This is Elijah Michaelson, Finnik Michaelson is the one on the floor, Klaus Michaelson the one that is about to walk through the door, and finally Rebekah Michaelson-Whitlock." After she said that a man with dirty blonde hair walked though the door, that must be Klaus- wait what?

"What do you mean, Rebekah Michaelson Whitlock?" I asked.

"Jasper, Rebekah is our mother." She said.

No. She was lying, our mother died while I was at war, along with my father.

"You're lying." I stated.

"No I am not, she is our mother, Rebekah Michaelson is our mother." She said again.

"No she is not, mother died a long time ago, you can't pretend someone is your mother, and give them your last name just to try and make it real." I said.

"What about Esme, you know Esme is like our mother too." She shouted.

"Yes Esme is like our mother, but I didn't tell her to carry my name just to make it feel real."

"I didn't ask her to carry any name. She is our birth mother, you need to calm down, and accept that." She said

"Our birth mother is dead." I hissed.

"You're right Jasper, she is dead, and she turned into the vampire that she is today." She said.

"Okay, answer me this if she was our mother why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"For one thing how would I be able to bring that up in a conversation? I also know you would have wanted proof, I know that because I know you. And if you didn't know, which I think you don't, you can not track their kind of vampire no matter what. Even if your power is the tracking ability. The only way to tract a vampire like that is if you had a witch ,and huh, I don't know about you, but I sure as hell didn't know where one was." She hissed.

"Jasper." Lady vampire called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"When you and Isa was younger I used to call you Per**(purr) **and your sister Sab **(s-ay-b)**. And your father used to call you two his Saber **(Say/purr)** tooth tigers. Because, it showed Isabella as a fearless kitten and you as a ferocious, over protective, yet beautiful animal. It was also something he though off from the two nicknames I gave you two. Also, whenever you was sick your eyes would turn from blue to green, the same green your father used to have, and Isa's would turn from the blue eyes she have now to the blue eyes-"

"You have now." I said staring into her eyes. My mother's blue eyes. She was telling the truth. This lady is our mother.

"Isa im so sorr-"

"Save it, I don't even care Jasper." She said going upstairs.

"Fuck." I sighed about to walk after her, but Peter stopped me.

"Let her cool down a bit man she is mad for a good reason." He said. He was right.

A few minutes later she came back down but wouldn't really look at me.

"Do you hate me?" I asked her after a few more minutes of silence

"No Jasper I could never hate you no matter what." She said.

"That's my big girl not holding grudges." Edward cooed holding her, she laughed.

"Put me down Edward." She said/giggled.

"So you're married Jasper?" Mother asked. Mother, I shuddered, weird.

"Yeah, to Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen." I said proudly.

"Are you married Isabella?" Klaus asked.

"No." She said.

"Good it will stay that way." He said.

"No it won't." Alice whispered/giggled so low that I barely even hear her.

"Actually everyone is married except for Isabella." Carlisle said.

"Yup, but don't worry I don't think I am getting married anytime soon or later." She said.

Suddenly Finnik's body jerked up and his eyes opened. They were hazy for a while then slowly they seemed to clear up. He blinked a couple of times then stood up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You got stabbed in the back with a stake it went though your heart and out your chest, Then you caught on fire and was dieing, but I got Jasper to pull the stake out since it wouldn't harm him, and then I bonded your soul to my soul so you could live." She said as if she was discussing the weather.

"W-why?" He asked.

"You're my uncle, so that means your family, and that means no one gets left behind." She said

"That's two now." Klaus said.

"Two what?" Tanya asked.

"Two people that she saved from death." He said

Something finally seemed click in Finnik's mind.

"What do you mean I'm your uncle?" He asked.

"Rebekah's my mother." My sister said.

"No she's not." He said. Isa growled and sat down on the couch.

"What is wrong with you people?" She asked.

** !#%$$%%^$^$&$End Of Flashback #$%$%&%$#$&%$**

Even though she said she forgave me I knew she was still a little mad and even hurt at me not believing her.

I heard no yelling so I guessed the argument was over. Looking up from my seat, Isabella was mad, while Damon was smug but I little bit jealous, wonder what happened.

**Damon's Pov**

I was happy Isa was going to tell me her past. But, I was mad because it was _Peter_ that convinced her of telling me.

"Okay, so the spell wore off, but the effects it was supposed to have did not. For some reason we was extremely fast, really smart, and loved to kill." She said.

"K-Kill?" Caroline asked.

"Yup. At the age of three maybe four was our first murder. He was in the alley drunk and mad. The girl he was courting, family stopped it and made her start courting someone else. The reason he was so mad was because she did nothing to stop them, she didn't even want to run away with him.

"Jasper and I were walking home with father. Mother was sick, because of all the vervain that was left in her system, her body would sometimes just shut down, and she would fall into a really deep sleep. Anyway, the man saw me and tried to grab me, somehow thinking I was her, but Jasper didn't let that happen.

"He jumped father, knocking him out and tried to run, but Jasper wouldn't let him, he grabbed a dagger from father's right pocket, and through it at the man. He also had good aim, it went to his neck, he dropped me. Now I bet your thinking he did a heroic thing. He saved me, but that was just the beginning. Something in us just seemed to snap, I took the dagger from the back of his neck, and basically redid his face.

"I had blood all over me after that, Jasper took the dagger from me and shoved it through the mans chest straight into his heart. And we just stood there watching him, look at us while he died and we did not care in the least bit. We never thought about what we did." She said.

Damn

"Fuck." Peter whispered making her giggled. I couldn't even say I wasn't mad because I was and through out the whole story she looked at him.

"What happened after that?" He asked.

"We kept killing after that though this time it was under our father's orders, but we didn't care, well just one time. He wanted us to kill this man because he was his competition in hunting. All the other killings was okay. He was a murder, or this one was a rapist, this one was a thief, but the man he wanted us to kill the last time was just his competition.

So we did the one thing we knew we could." I said.

"And that was?" Victoria ask.

"We threatened to kill him, our father." Jasper said.

"But, we didn't even have time to think about that because that night our house was on fire. The rest of the people in the town connected the pieces and found out we were the reason for the killings, so we left." She said simply.

That wasn't all, I knew by the look in her eyes that there was more to tell, she just wouldn't.

"So," Carlisle said looking at Stefan, " what exactly are ya'll?" He asked.

"We are the more traditional vampires though still different, we can't walk in the sun light because we will burn unless we have Lapis Lazuli on us that was charmed by a witch. We can eat anything, even garlic, we sleep in beds, and yes stakes do kill us. We also have to be invited into a house." He said.

"Then how come you were able to get in here?" Peter asked.

"Because, the owner of the house is not human or a witch." I said.

"And they would never walk into the home of a werewolf." Isa said.

"So what about you?" I asked.

"Our bodies are made of stone, and you have to rip us apart and burn the pieces. It is very hard to pierce our skin. We never sleep, or eat, we can walk to any house, and thanks to Bella we can now walk into the sun. Or rings, necklaces, and bracelets, and for Alice's sake a choker, came in the mail a few days ago with a lapis lazuli stone on them letting us go into the sun without being noticed." He said. Well at least we know not to try and kill them.

"We already know that they are just like you and the only difference is that they have to be killed by a white oak ash stake." He said.

"Well," Isabella said butting in, "except for mother." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked tensely.

"The only way to kill mother is to kill us, and that is not a threat im serious that is the only way, it has something to do with the spell." She said tiredly.

"I think ya'll can leave right now, we are finished talking….for now." Peter said.

I don't know what his problem is but I know I do not like him.

**Isa's POV**

When we couldn't hear their footsteps any more everyone relaxed.

Alice giggled.

"What is so funny Al?" Jasper asked.

"You two, the way ya'll can lie so easily." She said.

"Whatever do you mean?" I sung.

"Oh come on I know there is more to the story of why you left Texas, and about killing your mother." She said.

"You do have to kill us to kill our mother." Jasper said.

"No, your heart just have to stop beating, and from where I am sitting I hear no heartbeats in this room." She said.

"Don't worry it won't be no heartbeats for long." I said secretly.

They all looked at me, but I zipped up to my room, put on some and laid down.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

I looked to my window to see a crow knocking on it. I rolled my eyes, it is a good thing this whole house is sound proof, don't need any nosey vampires listening in on my conversations.

_Preview for next chapter_

"_Come dance with me." He pulled me to the dance floor before I could even answer him._

…_._

"_What is your problem?"_

"_You're my problem."_

"_Why can't I have a day without drama!"_

…_._

"_Do you hear that?"_

"_Yeah it sounds like a flock of birds."_

"_Oh my gosh it's…."_

"_Sshh just listen."_

Till next time….

* * *

><p><strong>Awe you finished the chapter. But, I have some good news i am halfway done with the next chapter so be expecting it soon. The next chapter, not as much action, but a lot more Isa and Damon, a lot more.<strong>


	13. It's Beating

Hi** guys yeah its been a looooong ass time but hey im here now. No my laptop is still broke, but my phone is awesome and i am able to write and upload on there and (!) school is back up so i can upload here too! So yeah on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Previously on G.L.G<p>

**Isa's Pov**

When we couldn't hear their footsteps any more everyone relaxed.

Alice giggled.

"What is so funny Aly?" Jasper asked.

"You two, the way ya'll can lie so easily." She said.

"Whatever do you mean?" I sung.

"Oh come on, I know there is more to the story of why you left Texas, and about killing your mother." She said.

"You do have to kill us to kill our mother." Jasper said.

"No, your heart just have to stop beating, and from where I am sitting; I hear no heartbeats in this room." She said.

"Don't worry it won't be no heartbeats for long." I said secretly.

They all looked at me, but I zipped up to my room, put on some p.j's and laid down.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

I looked to my window to see a crow knocking on it. I rolled my eyes, it is a good thing this whole house is sound proof, don't need any nosy vampires listening in on my conversations.

**Now...**

**Damon's Pov **

I downed another shot as Peter and Isabella danced from across the room. Savoring the burn it made as it slowly made its way down my throat. The burn took away the thoughts I had of killing him, and I did not want a bunch of Cold Ones trying to kill me. Why does he have to be with her, I mean he has a fiancee!

"Another shot." I told the compelled bartender as Peter dipped Bella one last time before the song ended and they clapped.

"Sorry Bella, but I have to go save Charlotte from Alice, or maybe the other way around. She texted me five minutes ago saying Alice is about to die." He chuckled.

"That's what she gets for going against me and letting Alice take over." Isa laughed.

"Yeah, well, I need to go save her before she takes Alice's head off, then mine." He said before running out the club at human speed.

"Well hello Isabella." I said as I sat at her booth across from her.

"Well hello to you too Mr. Salvatore."She said with a sexy smirk.

"Mr. Salvatore huh? Acting like you don't know me." I said.

"On the contrary, I do not know you. A lot of things have happened in the passed two-hundred years." She said.

"Well you know my past, most of it anyway, how about you tell me yours."I said.

Her right hand clenched the glass so tight that her knuckles turned white. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

_Really, you think? _The annoying voice in my head said.

**Shut up now is not the time.**

It snickered.

It freaking snickered at me. He is crazy.

_Coming from the man that's talking to the voice in his head instead of the lady that's in front of him._

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Drowning out my past and waiting for the future. You?" She asked.

"Well drowning out my past is usually done at the boarding house. When I came here I was just looking for some dinner, but something else seemed to have caught my eyes." She gave me a small smile.

"And what would that have been? Or maybe who?"She asked.

"If I tell you, you might run her off." I said with a fake sad sigh.

" I highly doubt she would do something like that."She winked.

"Very sultry Whitlock." I whispered.

"You don't know the meaning of sultry until you meet me." She whispered back.

"Don't tease me baby please me." I said.

"I can do both." She said stretching making her breast pop out.

Down boy, down! Now is not the time! We can play later... maybe.

"Come dance with me." I said not giving her a real choice; I just pulled her onto the dance floor as a slow song came on; perfect.

**Isabella's Pov **

"Come dance with me." He pulled me to the dance floor before I could even answer him.

It's not like I was going to say no anyway.

_When I look into your eyes_

_Its like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well there's so much they hold_

The song that just came on was slow. Considering that he likes to wear leather jackets, I don't think this is the right song for us to dance to.

"Do you want to just wait for the next song?" I asked.

"Nope, this is the perfect song for us to dance to." He smiled, a true genuine smile- no smirking lines at all.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

I never thought in my wildest dream that Damon would actually dance with me. Yes, I know we played a lot as kids, but that's what we were, kids. Now we are older and after so many years apart everything is just so different.

_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

But, what if he does not want to have a real relationship? What if he is still seeing me as that kid that would go along with what he says just to get a laugh. What if he is still caught up on Katherine or worst Elena? I know that I won't give up though.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts_

_We got yeah we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

Could this song be a sign? Showing me what would happen if we actually got together? In the end he will still be by my side as my lover or as my friend.

As I looked into his eyes I felt that, that could be true, he will be by my side and I by his. The song was already coming to an end, and for some reason I could not tear my eyes away from his.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

He moved his mouth closer to mine and I leaned up.

"Bella." Charlotte yelled from across the bar. I heard Damon curse under his breath. I could not help but giggle.

I opened my arms just as Charlotte bounded into them.

"Never leave me alone with Alice ever again or I will try my hardest to kill you!" She shrieked.

"Hey you can not get mad at me, I told you not to let her do your wedding." I said.

"Whatever." She huffed.

"Where's Peter?" I asked.

"Right here darling." He said. I turned to see him wearing his regular shit-eating grin.

"You're on in an hour sugar." She said smiling.

"Okay." I may be strong, but I am smart enough not to go against Charlotte.

Turning towards my booth I noticed that Damon was not at it but at that same time I felt someones gaze on me. At the bar with his usual smirk Damon was there staring at me. When he had caught my eyes he wagged his eyebrows and waved me over. I smiled making my way over to him.

"My,my mister Salvatore you just can't get enough of me can you?" I asked.

"Maybe Maybe not who knows for sure?" He shrugged as he smirked.

"Mmhm."

"So-" He began but one of my favorite songs came on. Usher's Scream.

"Come dance with me, this is my favorite song." I said.

_Usher, baby_  
><em>Yeah, yeah, we did it again<em>  
><em>And this time I'm-ma make you scream<em>

The slow build up of this song always, made me go crazy.

_I see you over there, so hypnotic_  
><em>Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body<em>  
><em>I'd get you like ooh baby baby<em>  
><em>Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby<em>

"You had me like ooh baby baby ooh baby." I whispered in his ear.

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it  
>But you're so magnetic, magnetic<br>Got one life, just live it, just live it  
>Now relax, and get on your back<em>

"If you wanna scream, yeah let me know and I'll take you there." He whispered back at me grinding his hips to mine, and boy I am not ashamed to say that i grind-ed on back.

_Get you going like  
>Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby<br>Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
>If you wanna scream<em>

"Devil eyes telling me "Come and get it." We said together.

Get you going like  
>Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby<br>Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
>If you wanna scream<p>

By the end of the song we were both panting. Damn that was hot yet so innocent.

"So," he started once we were back seated, " what to do now Izzybelle." I couldn't read the expression that was on his face, but whatever it was it seemed that he was happy?

"I don't know, i was supposed to sing a song or something, but i really don't feel like it now." I said.

"Wanna ditch and go back to my place, i have a lot more booze there and its only the two of us." He said.

"What are you going to do to me once we are all alone." I asked as I licked his outer ear. Before he could respond I ran out the little club and made my way to the boarding house.

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why dont you hit me with your best shot_

"Hit me baby, hit me." I yelled.

I was dancing on top of the table in Damon's living room. Damon was dancing around the table with a bottle of Jack in his hands. We were drunk ut f our minds. Sober enough to know better, too drunk to care.

"What the hell." I turned to see Stefan and Elena standing in the open door.

"What's up?" I asked trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Dancing...Drinking." I answered. Damon was still dancing around the table, i don't think he even heard them come in.

The wind shifted and i smelled them.

"Awe shit Damon they found us." I whispered.

"Oh well there goes our fun. Hey Stefan Elena i thought i felt all my joy and fun being sucked out of my life." He said.

"Bella, there you are." Char said crashing through the door with Peter and Jasper right behind her.

"What... why are you covered in paint?" Jasper asked.

I looked down to see splatters of pink and purple on me, Damon had green and blue on him. Oh yeah I forgot about that.

"Ummm Paint War?" I asked.

"At least your hair isn't ,messed up." Char said.

"Sit down." Jasper growled.

Damon and I sat, not because we were afraid, but because we wanted to!

"Why are you all here?"I asked the trio.

"Because Char got scared when she couldn't find you for the song, she called Jasper to see if you went home." Peter said.

"What were you thinking Isa we were worried about you." Jasper said

" You don't need to worry about me any more. Jasper I am old enough to take care of myself."

He sighed," I know you are I'm just...just...well...I just got you back sis and I really don't want to lose you." He said.

" Your not Jasper you have nothing to worry about. We can talk More about this later if you want, boy right now though- too drunk." I said grabbing my forehead.

"While most of you are here, can you please tell me how you actually died." Damon said.

"I was murdered." I said.

"How and by who?" Stefan asked.

"Quickly and by a person?" I asked.

" A little more specific?" He asked.

" In the forest by a boy."

"Is he in this room?"

"Well there's a highly possibility." I whispered.

Before the last word came out my mouth Damon was across the room fighting Jasper. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later... And I was banking on later. After about two more minutes Peter and Stefan grabbed their respected brother.

" I know I threaten to kill my brother but I would never actually do it." Damon yelled.

" It was an accident, I pushed her and accidentally made her hit the tree." Jasper yelled back.

" Calm down, it's over and done with now you have nothing to worry about." Char said.

" She's right I've had years to come to turns with it, as long as I'm alive now I'm cool." I said.

" Unless you die from alcohol poisoning." Peter shrugged.

" Of all things...you know what never mind. Come on Jasper lets go visit mom." I sighed pulling Jasper out the door. Peter and Char trailing behind us.

" Wait Isa." Damon called.

"Yeah?"

"Lets go to a club tonight."

"Really Damon, of all places to go you want to go to a club?" I asked.

He flashed me his dirty smirk, " Well I figured you would want to have some more fun, like we were having earlier." He said.

" Hmmm It was fun hanging out with you today. Okay pick me up at my house at seven." I said.

" It's a date." He whispered in my ear before he went back inside.

Jasper cleared his throat. "You're still here? I thought you would have taken off when Peter and Char did." I said

" I was, until he came out."

" Agh get over it Jasper. Come on race you there."I said.

%**%€£?!£Time is Skipping&&:)'/^**¥

Right now mother and I were holding back Finn and Kol while Klaus and Jasper fought. Klause was winning was watching it from the couch across from us. Like Damon and Stefan they had wanted to know what happened to me the day I died.

"Isa a little help please." Jasper said.

"Little busy here." I said as Kol tried to get from beneath me.

Klause slammed Jasper's head into the floor board.

Argh men. "Hey mom guess what?" I said.

"What?" She asked bemused.

" I have a date with Damon Salvatore tonight." I smiled.

Everyone seemed to stop moving. Wow was this really that big of news?

"I'm sorry come again?"Kol asked Jasper forgotten now.

"I...have...a...date...with...Damon...Salvatore." I said slowly.

"Why would you do that?" Klaus asked.

"Because I want to, now if you'll excuse me I need to start getting ready." I said turning my back on them.

"Why did you tell them that?" Jasper asked.

"You asked for my help." I said.

"But you knew how they would react."

"I wanted to tell them anyway."

" I still can't believe you're doing this."

"Jasper,"I said stopping him, " you're married and love your wife. I'm single and looking for someone. I don't want to be the third wheel anymore. That's one of the reasons why I left."

"I'm sorry Isabella, it's just that for so long I actually thought you were dead and now that I know you're alive all I want to do is protect you. I can't let you get hurt or killed again." He said. " The need is even stronger because awe are twins and now vampires."

" It's okay bro, you just need to calm down sometimes." I said patting his back.

" Come on I need to get ready." I said as I walked through the front door of my house.

" Get ready for what?" Rose asked when I walked through the door.

"My date of course." I smirked.

" A date?" Emmett asked coming out the next room with his hands on his hips.

"Yes date. And no not with Peter." I said before he asked.

"Who then?"Emmett asked.

"Damon Salvator of course." I smirked.

"Oh hell no." I heard Peter yell from upstairs followed by a slap.

"Ow..shit Char that actually hurted that time." He whined.

"I wish it hurt all the time." She grumbled.

"Anyway Alice Rosalie help me get ready." I said as I walked up the stair case.

"Where are you going tonight?" Alice asked as I closed the door.

" Some club." I said.

"Club um shorts, skirt, or dress?" Alice asked Rose.

" No dresses not for the first date." She replied.

" Okay if no dress we should deal away with skirts. Dark or light?" She asked me.

"Both."

"Tan denim short shorts with a black belt."

" I want this top." I said holding it out. It was a black off the shoulder top. The sleeve started about three inches above my elbow. A very pretty wide sleeve top.

"That looks perfect. Now just add these." She said producing a pair of black and tan converse. How in the world did she find those.

" Well," she stated seeing my face, "I knew these were you favorite kind of shoes so I had them specially make a pair in every single color." She said smiling.

" Thank you so much." I said as I hugged her.

I jumped in the shower did a quick shave of everything except for the hair that was on my face/ head.

" I need a thong I'm wearing short shorts." I said as I wrapped myself in a towel.

" White." Alice said as we gave me them along with a black strapless bra.

"Can't have the boys seeing your under clothes." Rosalie said. I slipped on the outfit and some jewelry as the curling irons heated up.

"What should he be for?" Rose asked.

"Ten to fifteen minutes." I said.

"You're really pushing it with time huh?"Alice asked.

"Naw I'm just going with the flow."

"There all done."Rose said twisting up the last piece. She had fish braided my hair, some of the blue parts framed my face.

The door bell rung. Instead of going down stairs I grabbed my jacket and jumped out the window.

"Hey." He said shocked.

"Hi let's go before the Calvary comes." I giggled.

£{*£}|%\|'**TIME SKIP**£|€\\¥\£\¥\\¥\

_Can you blow my whistle baby whistle baby_

_Let me know_

_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_

_And we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together_

Damon and I was squished between other dancing couples. The night was winding down a bit, but it was really fun. We had been dancing close to three hours. I wish we could dance forever.

The feeling of being with someone you hoped would stay in your life forever was magical. I was on the edge with him.

**Damon's Pov **

The night was spectacular. Tonight was one of the best nights I have actually had in a while and I wasn't that drunk.

"Hey you want to dance?" Some college student asked my date.

"No I'm on a date right now." She said.

"Just one dance." The sleaze pleaded.

"Hey buddy the girl said no." I said handing her the drink I ordered.

"Calm down dude I wasn't going to do no more than dance with her." he said walking away.

"I knew it, it was just a show they had put on." He whispered to some other men and they started to make their way over here.

"Awe shit Damon lets go." She whispered as she ran to the door.

" All your planning and it still didn't work." I laughed.

"Shut up my bitch." she giggled.

As we ran I couldn't help but think of that memory that I will forever engrave in my head yet shall never ever tell anyone.

**Flash back**

**Just entering the club**

"Awe shit." Isabella whispered. Yes that is exactly how I wanted my date to start-her cursing.

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"Right in front the club doors, club sharks."She said pointing to a group of guys ranging from college kids to 30 year olds.

"What do you suppose we do?" I asked besides killing them.

"I have an awesome idea. Make duck lips and clench your cute booty together." She said spanking my ass.

"Wait what? Can't I just kill them?"I asked.

"Sorry no so let's go." She said strutting forward.

"Hey baby." One of the sleazes said.

"Are you talking to my bitch?" She growled in a deeper voice than she naturally had and me in my 'pose'.

"Uh sorry dude." He stuttered.

"Don't disrespect me by hitting on my bitch asshole." She said. I couldn't help but laugh-she heard.

"What was that bitch? You think since you in public you can disobey me." She growled. I actually took a step back, she actually scared the crap out of me.

"Sorry dude." They all mumbled as they walked passed me.

"Oh he's going to be." She said as she grabbed my shirt collar.

"And they're gone." She giggled as she let me go.

"You are evil." I whispered in her ear.

She chuckled. "Thank you."

**End of Flash Back**

"It's a good thing we ran here." She said as we slowed down.

"Why didn't we kill them again?" I asked.

"Cause I said so." She laughed.

"So evil." I said as I grabbed her and spun her around.

"Tonight was fun Damon." She whispered when I put her down.

"Really? How fun?" I asked.

She smiled. She started to skip around me-Like AJ Lee on WWE- her now down curly hair gently hitting her back. Finally she stopped in front of me smiling. She jumped on me, I caught her of course, and she kissed me. Kissed me right in the middle of the park we had wondered in.

Suddenly a lot of heat gathered in my chest. I was enjoying the kiss to much to pull away. My had was tangled in her soft curls. She broke away from me and placed her hand on her chest. Slowly her heart thumped in her chest.

"Is..is that your heart?" I asked.

She smiled. "It's beating again." She whispered with tears in her eyes. I smiled softly and kissed her again.

**Alice's Pov**

"Isa should be home soon." I said.

"I hope you're not worried." Jazzy said.

"I'm not." I whispered.

My chest felt warmer. So did the rest of my body.

"Jasper I feel so warm." I said.

"Carlisle whats happening?" Esme asked.

"I don't know." He said.

After more minutes we started to cool down. I looked at Jazz.. Oh my god. His eyes were a dark deep blue. Lapis Lazuli.

"Jasper your eyes and skin." I said as I felt how hard he is.

"Are...are we human?" Rosalie asked.

"N..no I can still hear thoughts, we're traditional vampires." He whispered coming in the room. His emerald green eyes bright with yellow in the middle.

Then I heard something strange.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah it sounds like a flock of birds." Jasper said.

"Oh my gosh it's…."

"Sshh just listen." He whispered in my ear.

**Isabella's Pov**

Damon and I slowly walked the streets hand in hand, content in the little bubble we made.

"Why do you have so many people in your family?" He asked.

"That's a long story." I sighed.

"We have all the time in the world." He said.

"Where do I start?" I asked.

"How about the beginning?" He asked.

"Okay, it all started with Ester and her seven children..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes your chapter is finally here. Yes it has been a while but hey i have to make do on what i have. <strong>


	14. My Girl

**Hey! Yeah yeah! I know and I'm not making any excuses. Here's what you been waiting for. **

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on GLG<strong>

**Isabella's Pov**

_Damon and I slowly walked the streets hand in hand, content in the little bubble we made._

_"Why do you have so many people in your family?" He asked._

_"That's a long story." I sighed._

_"We have all the time in the world." He said._

_"Where do I start?" I asked._

_"How about the beginning?" He asked._

_"Okay, it all started with Ester and her seven children..."_

**Now..**

**Isabella's POV**

"Her seven children were Elijah, Niklaus, Finnik, Kolaek, Henrik, Rebekah, and a baby that died right after birth, a boy. Henrik died at a young age when Klaus took him to go see the werewolves change under a full moon." I started.

"Dumb ass." He said.

"Yes Niklaus was very stupid for doing that. Anyway, after that Mikael, the father, made Ester turn all the kids immortal, what he didn't know was that Ester cheated on him with a werewolf and produced Klaus. If she turned Klaus immortal then he would be half vampire and half werewolf, she didn't like that so she did a binding spell to keep that at bay, but Mikael and Klaus found out. Mikael killed the werewolf and his family soon after. And the original vampires fled not wanting to be killed." I said.

"I knew that much but what about you?" He asked.

"I was getting to that, now there was a man named Vaetifer. Vaetifer was Mikaels best friend he was also dying. Back then they didn't know what it was, its known as the common cold today. He didn't have a strong enough immune system to withstand it though. As his final request he wanted to go to the celebration that his friend was having. Somehow he drank some of the blood laced drink, then died from the cold that night.

"When he woke up hours later his nurse was sitting right beside him. He snapped her neck and drunk her blood. He then went to find his wife, she was a witch, a very strong one at that. They had sex and months later she gave birth to a baby. Well the baby ripped out of her stomach and killed her. He was the first immortal vampire every born. He was ice cold and hard as stone, but alive. The very first cold one.

"Apparently the witch knew what her husband was and what would happen if she had the baby, but she had him anyway, to make sure other witches was immune to getting pregnant by vampires. They evolved is what I'm trying to say, I guess.

"Anyway Vaetifer took the child and ran away. The child's name is unknown. All that we know of him is that he inherited his mother's powers and he traveled with his father everywhere. After many years the duo grew tired of being alone and wanted more of their kind, they came across three siblings. Vladimir, Stephan, and Caesar. The son changed Vladimir and Stephan, while Vaetifer changed Caesar.

"Caesar was jealous of his brothers, they were so much stronger than him. One day he snapped and tried to kill one of his brothers, they killed him instead. They weren't sad though, their brother was mean and was always jealous of them. They were favored by their parents especially Vladimir since he was the youngest. Stephan used to tease him about that, still do. After a year their strength started to wear off.

"When their thirst was controlled they took off. Years later more vampires flooded the world. Vladimir and Stephan kept making vampires, they only changed the humans that were dying though. Soon the world was way over populated with vampires. Vladimir and Stephan was responsible for all the vampires so they had to fix it. They created the laws and anyone who broke them was to be killed, soon the vampire numbers was way less than humans, which was great.

"Anyway on the other side the world the unnamed son fell in love with a human named Sasha, he changed her of course. After the changed she lost all her memory and fled from him. He was heartbroken and wanted to die. She wasn't his mate, but he had loved her. He too fled, but he went to England and lived in the sewer only coming out to eat, this went on for centuries. While he was grieving, the Romanians were defeated in a war against a group called the Volturi, his father was dealing with a troubled vampire that his son created, and Sasha was being killed for making an immortal child, leaving behind her three vampire daughters Katrina, Irina, and Tanya. " He stopped me.

"Katrina, Irina, and Tanya? You mean the three barbie sisters you introduced me to?" He said shocked.

"Yes, the very ones. You see when Sasha fled she was alone and wanted a friend, she came across Katie first, the village she lived in thought she was a witch so she was being drowned, Sasha got her, fled, and changed her. After the change Kate got a power. She could shock people with just a single touch. The power was originally for Sasha, but something told the unknown child not to give it to her, so it was in her subconscious, and when she turned Kate it went to her." I shrugged.

"Wow, didn't actually think the story was that long." He muttered.

"It's actually a little over half way over." I chuckled.

"How about we go to the grill, get something to eat, and we finish the story there. I don't know if you noticed, but you stumbled at least three times during the story." As he said that I stumbled again, but I caught myself.

I laughed, "Too many tequila shots." I said.

"Come on shorty get on my back." He said getting in a crouch.

I giggled and got on, "Getty up." I said slapping his ass.

"You better stop that, before I do you right here." He said seriously.

I just laughed at him. All the liquor was really getting to me.

"Oh really, will that in title a really good time?" I asked

"Nothing but the best!" He declared.

"How about we get back to the story horsey?" He mumbled something, but I didn't get to catch it.

"Okay so yeah Katie had got the power, and all three sister were alone. Vaetifer was dealing with a vampire that was just over the hundred year mark. He was going crazy, because he was trying to track his mate, but she wasn't born yet. His name is James." I said.

"Let me guess another one apart of the coven?" Damon asked.

"Yup, and that drove him crazy, but Vaetifer was with him so he still had some sanity. Okay hold on let me stay in order. While that was going on the unknown son was hunting and he accidentally bit Carlisle. He usually killed the bad guys, but he was thirsty and he drank from him, some of the venom went in him and Carlisle was changed." I said then waited for Damon to process everything.

We were almost to the bar, we walked almost ten miles. Good thing vampires don't get tired.

"Okay so the three barbies, James, and Carlisle has been changed. That's only five!" He said.

"Okay let's see fast forward, the Volturi had a guard named Eleazer he was very loyal to them but, he found his mate,Carmen, and she was deadly afraid of them. The Volturi let him go seeing that, they were nice at that time. Anyway they left, met the Denali sisters, and found out they could drink animal blood. Very same month Carlisle finally gave into the thirst, but drank from a sheep, from what I remember. Anyway months later his eyes was golden and he came across the Volturi. The Volturi is run by three brothers. Aro, Marcus, and Cauis. Aro has a gift where with one touch he can know all your thoughts. Anyway Carlisle met them became friends with Aro. He left after a few years." I stopped when we entered the bar.

I wasn't getting off his back though, Damon rolled his eyes at that. He went to a booth far away from people and then sat on the opposite side of me.

"So what happened next?" He asked.

"Okay let me think. Okay oh Jasper is next! After he joined the war he quickly went through the ranks and before long he was Major. Major Jasper Whitlock I can't help but be proud of him. Anyway, one day while he was evacuating people he came across three sisters Nettie, Lucy, and Maria. Maria changed Jasper and he was the Major in the newborn war for years. One day he came across a sarcastic talking human with a giant shit eating grin, by the name Peter Piper." I was cut off by Damon's loud laugh.

"Wait...Piper? As in the tongue twister? Oh god." And he laughed even harder.

"Yes as in Peter Piper, Edward actually came up with that tongue twister." I laughed with him.

"Hello I'm Mandy can I get you something to drink." An adorable brunette said, the girl looked around 16.

"Well sugar can I have a coke?" I asked with my thick Texan accent. It worked she flushed bright red. Damon's jaw dropped.

"Sure, what can I have in return?" She said smirking. I don't know if it was possible but Damon's jaw dropped even further.

**Damon's POV**

I didn't know what to say or do as Isa shamelessly flirted with the waitress. And the waitress flirted right back. After she took both our orders she walked away with a giant smile on her face.

"What the hell was that?" I asked her.

"What the hell was what?" She asked with a smirk.

"You know what." I said.

"Oh that?", she said pointing in the direction the waitress went,"That was nothing." She smiled waving her hand dismissively.

"Nothing, huh?" I asked.

"Mhmm. Lets keep this story going shall we? Okay he changed Peter and soon after changed Charlotte. A couple of years later Peter and Charlotte escaped, then they came back to help Jasper escape. As this was going on Carlisle was changing his first Anthony Masen, he was dying of Spanish Influenza. Soon after he changed his mate Esme. And as that was going on James got wind of a human that got locked up in an Asylum that could see the future. He went to meet her to see if she could help. Vaetifer thought James was going to change the girl so he tried to stop him.

"At that time another vampire was there, he was a real bitch. He didn't want James to find his mate because he had just lost his. So he planned to change Alice and keep her under his control. With Vaetifer and the other vampire working against him he couldn't get the needed information. One day Alice was by herself and the vampire got to her and bit her. She saw this was coming so she didn't fight it. When James got there he quickly killed the vampire, but couldn't save Alice. Vaetifer saw his mistake and apologized before taking off. James didn't want to leave her side, but there was carving on the wall. I don't know specifically what it said, but it was along the lines of what James mate looked liked and where to find her. It also said that he should leave before she woke up. He did after the second day." She stopped when the waitress came back.

"Here's your food darlings." She said putting the plates down softly. "And some napkins." She said putting them in Isa's lap before walking off.

"Seriously, she really wants you." I said gobsmacked.

"Oh no, she wants both of us." She said holding a up a napkin. It read 'Im into threesomes give me a call whenever' followed by her number.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Hey honey come here." Isa said waving her over.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Isa told her something then showed her a picture I guess. The girl smiled even wider and nodded. Next the girl to a quick picture and I guess Isa sent it to someone. Isa gave the girl a number and the girl left texting away.

"What'd you do?" I asked confused.

"Gave her Peter and Char's numbers they have an open relationship." She explained. I didn't even want to ask was she in that.

I think she knew what I was thinking because she wagged her eyebrows at me. Nice very nice.

She moaned as she took a bite out if her personal pizza.

"This is so good." She said.

"Yes it is." I said biting into my burger. Once we were done we ordered another set of cokes so she could finish her story.

"Okay so James found his mate,Victoria, who was a vampire, with another vampire male by the name of Laurent, who was also searching for his mate. Victoria and James got together and they helped Laurent find his mate who is Irina. The four of then ran off together to just enjoy each other for a couple of years. At that time Garrett, Kate's mate, was hunting in the same area and he and Katie got together. That's all the Denali's. Now when Alice woke up her memory was completely gone, but she had visions of Jasper, her mate, and then of the Cullens. During her time searching for Jasper, Carlisle changed Rosalie who was left for dead by her fiancée and his friends. She got them back by killing them though. Years later she came across a dying Emmett, she felt the pull and brought him to Carlisle, who changed him. Wasn't too long after, that Alice and Jasper showed up and joined the family." She said smiling.

"Okay, but what about you, and how did the Denali's and Cullen's meet?" I asked.

"Carlisle met Elzear one day while he was in Denali. Edward and Tanya met, but it wasn't live at first sight, it took a few years, but soon they gave into the pull and got together. James recognized Alice and apologized for his part in her turning, which she just shrugged off. Then he.." She trailed off and started laughing. What the hell was so funny?

"What is so hilarious?" I asked filling my eyes at her behavior.

"He told her he wasn't going to leave until her heart start beating." She smiled shaking her head.

"And?" I prompted.

"Her heart is beating now." She said.

"What? Oh OOHH I get it." I said.

"I'm pretty sure they're having a laugh about this, but I doubt he will stop looking after her though, same with Victoria." She said.

"What about you?" I asked again.

She huffed irritated.

"I was an afterling, the thing a person can turn into after death, if they don't want to go to heaven just yet. We can either go to the afterling world or stay in the human world in hopes of someone bringing them back to life. Though you only have a two hundred year period. Long story short I found Jasper and his family, Jasper got me back on this side and now I'm half Vampire half Afterling." She shrugged.

"I thought you was half vampire half angel?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Nope Afterling not Angel." She said.

"Well that was an interesting and long ass story." I said smiling

**Isabella's POV**

I smiled at his smile, he was really handsome. My phone beeped.

**To:Ella**

**From:Tanya**

_Come home girl, bring your sexy man too:). We're seeing my family off. They're going back to Denali. Well Carmen, Eleazer, Kate and Garrett are. The others are going on a mini vacation._

**To:Tanya**

**From:Ella**

_Okay. We'll be there in five. Thanks for texting._

**To:Ella**

**From:Tanya**

_No prob sis._

"Come on Damon, lets go see the Denali's off." I said.

"I thought you all lived together?" He asked confused.

"Oh no it's just the Cullens and me. The Denali's have their own home. They had come just to see if I was alright." I explained.

We paid the bill then left the waitress a nice tip. She earned it too.

Everyone was outside talking when we ran up.

"I will miss you all." I said as they came to give me a hug.

"We will miss you as well mija. Please be careful. And you young man take care of my niece." Carmen said pointing to a smiling Damon.

"Of course ma'am."He said giving a bow and kissed her hand. She giggled.

"Be safe Bella." Laurent said.

"You too, don't break my cousin." I teased, he got a giant smirk on his face while Irina blushed, oh yeah big bad Irina blushed.

"Awe look she's blushing. She's as red as a tomato." Emmett boomed out laughing.

Everyone laughed at that, except for an embarrassed Irina.

"Thanks Bella. You are what makes my heart beat. Like literally." Victoria said laughing.

"Thanks Victoria." Once they left the house felt empty. Damon left soon after saying we should meet again for dinner tonight. I just realized that it was two o'clock in the morning.

"I need sleep." I said as the tiredness caught up with me.

"Of course dear." Esme said. As soon as my head hit the pillow I went to sleep and dreamt of Damon.

**Damon's POV**

Tonight went better than I expected.

"Hey Damon." Stefan said as I walked through the door.

"Hey Stef." I said.

"Wow, you actually acknowledge me like a regular person. I take it your date went well." He said.

"Yes, yes it did. We're going out again tonight." I said smirking.

"Really? Why?" Elena asked, I didn't even know she was here.

"Because I love her." I said. A weird look passed on her face before she looked at me again.

"Oh no I mean why tonight and not just go out for lunch." She said.

"Because Lena, I'm more than sure we are going to sleep through lunch." It was then that she caught site of the clock.

"Shit Stefan it's late, I'm going to just crash here okay? I'm going to bed. Night guys." She said before heading up to Stefan's room.

Minutes later I was in my bed asleep dreaming of Isa.

**Alice's POV**

"Jasper, lets go sleep." I said testing the words on my tongue.

"Sure Darling, that actually sounds nice." He said.

Everyone made their way up to the rooms they made their own. Isa really did bring the good out of people and I was happy that my family was back whole. Oh this is great, but I wish I could shake this dread that I feel, I don't want to feel this at all.

**Damon's POV**

We have been dating for almost a week now. I'm on good terms with the Cullens minus Peter. The originals though, yeah they don't really care to much for me. Which I don't care cause I don't like them.

"What's going through your head Damon?" Isa asked looking at me.

"Just thinking about your family." I said.

"They'll come around. I mean you tried to kill them, they tried to kill you. And all that jazz." She said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah we'll see." I said truly meaning it though.

"Good, hey what's that?" She asked pointing at a tree above us.

About 56 feet above in the tree was something shining.

"How about you climb up there and go see?" I asked laughing.

"Okay." She shrugged before really starting to climb.

"I was joking." I yelled at her.

"I know." She laughed at me but continued to climb.

Suddenly I smelled something horrible, like wet dog. What the hell, and then they came into sight. I remember them they were with Jules but fled after Klaus killed her.

"Stay up there." I yelled quickly to Isa, before the wolves noticed her.

It wasn't a full moon but even in human form their bites are fatal. Shit there was two of them too. I looked up to see Isa's confused face, her body was crouched and out of sight, you would only see her if you were really looking.

"Well if it isn't Damon Salvatore." The female hissed at me.

"Hello mutt." I sneered.

"Damon, Damon, Damon watch your tongue and I might watch my teeth." She smiled.

"You mean you're going to brush those yellow things?" I asked with pretend shock.

"Tread lightly leech." The male said.

"Why? It's not like you're going to catch me even at that slow pace." I mocked.

The more I talked to them the least likely they would notice Isa in the tree. He lunged at me, but before I could get into a different stance he was across the field. Crouch before me was Isa growling loudly.

"Another vampire? Looks like we're even." The female smiled.

Her mate chuckled and tried to charge again only to be caught around the throat by Jasper. When did he get here?

"I dare you to try and kill my sister." He hissed throwing him into a tree.

"Come on sweetie, come get me." Isa said in a deadly tone.

The wolf didn't like her chances and tried to run, my girl wasn't having any of that though. She caught her by the throat and throw her on the ground before circling her.

"Get up bitch." She hissed.

The wolf got up quickly and lunged. It seems that Isa didn't feel like playing because as soon as the wolf was close enough her arm went through her chest. She easily took her heart out and watch the body fall to the ground lifeless, an evil smile decorating her face. I should have been a little sick at that, but she looked sexy as hell.

"Isabella." Jasper called.

He was dragging the struggling mate to her. He held him up and put his hands behind his back so he couldn't grab Isa. She smiled at him.

"Get the fuck away from me, you evil child." He growled.

"Oh I know I'm evil." She rammed her hand through his chest.

She didn't move she just watched as the pain settled into his body. Jasper then rammed his hand through his back, suddenly there was a ripping sound and in both they're hands was half his heart. Each held the piece in their hands like it was nothing.

"Disposal please." Jasper asked smiling.

"Certainly good brother." She said smiling childishly.

She pulled touched the female's body and it caught on fire, Jasper threw the males body on top. Soon all there was left was ash.

"Too bad there wasn't more. Would have been a lot more challenging." Jasper smiled.

"True." His sister agreed.

"Isa!" I called jogging up to her.

"Damon I forgot you was here." She said looking down.

"You need to teach me how to fight like that Jasper." I said.

"Sure, be ready to get your ass kicked though." He said smiling before running off.

"And you can not scare me like that." I said twirling her around.

"I promise Damon." She said smiling at me.

"Hey what was in that tree?" I asked.

"A watch." She said showing it to me.

"Wonder who lost it." I mused.

"I don't, it's mine now." She said before running away cackling.

I shook my head, my life will never be dull with her around. I thought then chased after my girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo how was it? Yes Mandy and the wolves were completely random...or was it? Idk yet :) Till next time!<strong>


	15. Bonding Time

**Here is your wonderful chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on GLG<strong>

**Damon's POV**

_Jasper was dragging the struggling mate to her. Jasper held him up and put the male's hands behind his back so he couldn't grab Isa. She smiled at the wolf._

_"Get the fuck away from me, you evil child." He growled._

_"Oh I know I'm evil." She rammed her hand through his chest._

_She didn't move she just watched as the pain settled into his body. Jasper then rammed his hand through his back, suddenly there was a ripping sound and in both they're hands was half his heart. Each held the piece in their hands like it was nothing._

_"Disposal please." Jasper asked smiling._

_"Certainly good brother." She said smiling childishly._

_She touched the female's body and it caught on fire, Jasper threw the male's body on top. Soon all there was left was ash._

_"Too bad there wasn't more. Would have been a lot more challenging." Jasper smiled._

_"True." His sister agreed._

_"Isa!" I called jogging up to her._

_"Damon I forgot you was here." She said looking down._

_"You need to teach me how to fight like that Jasper." I said._

_"Sure, be ready to get your ass kicked though." He said smiling before running off._

_"And you can not scare me like that." I said twirling her around._

_"I promise Damon." She said smiling at me._

_"Hey what was in that tree?" I asked._

_"A watch." She said showing it to me._

_"Wonder who lost it." I mused._

_"I don't, it's mine now." She said before running away cackling._

_I shook my head, my life will never be dull with her around. I thought then chased after my girl._

**_Now..._**

**Damon's POV**

"So.. What are we doing today?" I asked Isa as we laid in my bed staring at the ceiling.

"Actually I have been here for almost a month and I think it would be nice to spend some time with my mother and brother." She said.

"Argh. Do you have to? I mean you have eternity." I said.

"Just like I have eternity with you." She pointed out smiling.

"Yeah I guess." I grumbled.

"Oh shut up Mr. Pouty." She said.

"I do not pout." I felt myself pout so I turned my head so she couldn't see it.

"Are you pouting?" She asked trying to look at my face.

"No." I said.

"Yes, you are. Damon's being a little possessive. It's sexy." She whispered in my ear.

"Really now?" I asked.

"Yes, but as sexy as it is, I'm having some quality family bonding time. You should too, go have a nice day with your brother." She said.

"He is not going to want to spend the day with me." I said with a fake sigh.

"Oh don't worry, I already convinced him." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well aren't you a conniving little girl." I said kissing her.

"Yes I am. Now go get ready! I'm leaving now." She said standing up.

"Oh come on, five more minutes!" I whined. And yes I do in fact whine, but only to her.

"It's already one, go get ready. Bye Dami." She said.

"Bye Izzybell." I smirked, with a blink she was gone.

I groaned, why do I have to spend the day with St. Stefan?

"Because I told you too." I turned to see Isa back in my room. "Forgot my purse." She said grabbing it and leaving.

**Rebecca's POV**

"Hello sister." Kol said walking in with two intoxicated girls.

"Hello Kol, whores." I said.

They glared at me and walked up the stairs with Kol.

"Sister go out." He said before disappearing to his room.

I groaned, where the hell should I go? The boarding house was a no and so was my daughters house. Mystic Grill it is.

When I arrived in the parking lot Isabella and Jasper was waiting for me by the entranced.

"Hey mom, we are spending the day with you." Jasper said giving me a hug.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup! I made Damon spend the day with his brother, and Alice and Charlotte are in Paris looking for the perfect wedding dress." She said.

"Paris?" I asked. I've only been there once in my entire existence.

"Yeah. They were going to look here but they took one look at the 'Mystic Wedding Store' and got on the first plane out of here." He said.

"Ah yes, having everything start with mystic does get a little bit irritating." I said.

"Mhmm, so lets eat and catch up shall we? I would like to tell you everything that has happened in the pass two-hundred years." My daughter said before walking in.

Jasper held the door open and made the 'after you' gesture to me. I nodded a thanks before walking in.

"Hey Bekka, Jasper, Bella." Matt said as he wiped down the bar.

"Hey Matt! What's been up?" Bella asked.

"Not much, bout to get off, do whatever." He shrugged.

"How about you 'hang out' with us?" I asked. They all raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know." He said knitting his eyebrows together.

"She's right you should." Jasper said quickly.

"Yeah, you don't have much family do you?" Isabella asked.

"Nope, mom is flighty, sister is dead, dad is dead, and friends are being secretive." He sighed.

"They not keeping you in on everything?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, only calling when they need help." He said then stopped," I love them though they are like my second family."

"We can tell. Yeah spend the day with us and we will update you on everything." Isabella said.

I suddenly felt like we were being watched, Isabella and Jasper must have felt it too because they looked tensed. I saw a flash if black clothing near the window before it was suddenly gone. Weird, probably just a gawking human.

"You could get the , how you say? 411 on everything." I said.

He chuckled," Thanks guys. You Whitlocks are alright." He signed out before waiting for us to order and eat.

"We should leave, you know just for the day. One day out of Mystic Falls." Jasper mused.

"That's a great idea! Matt where should we go?" Bella asked.

"We could uh go to Florida?" He asked.

"Sure. I've been to Destin Beach its pretty out there." I injected.

"To the beach it is." Bella yelled causing everyone to look at her.

"Whataya looking at? Mind your own business." Jasper snapped.

"Haha they looked like they were going to piss their pants." My daughter snickered.

"Wasn't that a bit cruel?" Matt asked.

"Matt trust me, there is no such thing as being too cruel when it comes to them." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup, you should go grab some stuff from your house while we eat." I said.

"Okay. Pick me up at my house then. Don't want to leave my car here." He said then walked out.

"Got a crush there mom?" Jasper asked.

"Oh it's more than a crush. She is falling hard." Bella said nudging my shoulder.

"I forgot you two were brats." I smiled.

"Us? Brats? Preposterous!" Isabella said.

"Here, here sister." Jasper cheered.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Are you drunk?"

"No, just free. I used to be consumed by the need to drink and now I don't feel it anymore. My throat doesn't burn and blood bags are great." He said.

"Ah yes and how does the human blood taste? What about your family? What do they think?" I asked.

"They don't care. Our thirst is controlled and we are not hurting anyone. And we really have no reason to take a life." He shrugged.

We ordered our food and twenty minutes later we were getting ready to leave. I wonder if I need to pack clothes.

"Just a bathing suit and some decent clothes is all. Also your bathroom stuff, cause I'm pretty sure I will be throwing you into the pool." Jasper said like it was nothing.

I raised my eyebrow at him, what kind of son would do that to their parents or mother at the least? Then again most kids have a certain fear set in by their parents. My kids would just laugh if I threatened them. Weird kids I raised.

"Don't even think about it." I said.

"Too late." My daughter snorted.

"Come on let's go get mom's boyfriend." Jasper said.

"He is not my boyfriend." Yet... A voice said in my head.

"Isa did you hear a yet?"

"That I did. Mom is about to try and woe . I see a step-dad in the future."

"Good. I thought I was the only one, glad to see we are still so connected."

I rolled my eyes, they are so immature. But I couldn't help but smile at them, they were my children. Kind of little Bratty yes, but still my children.

"Just think, we're physically older than him. He's only seventeen right now." Jasper laughed. His sister joined him.

Oh yes they are definitely fucking brats!

**Damon's POV**

"Come on brother, where are we going?" I asked.

"When you call me brother do you really mean it, or is that just a title you like to acknowledge me with?" He asked.

"Mm a little of both." I said.

"That's what I thought." He said then fell silent.

"Why?" I asked only half caring.

"You're only asking to make me feel like you actually care, when we both know you don't." He said.

"And how'd you know?" He smirked at me. Huh guess I do rub off on him.

"Easy. The way you react and talk about certain things." He said.

"So I am an open book?"I asked.

He didn't answer. What was with him? I was finally interested in this conversation and he just ups and ignores me?

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes, Damon?" He asked.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I asked.

"I _could_ but _should_ I?" He asked.

He was really starting to irritate me,"What is your problem?" I hissed.

"Why are you so mad?" He asked.

"You're not answering my questions." I said.

"Deal with it." He smiled at tiny smile before he went back to his brooding expression.

He was playing with me. He knew exactly how to rile me up then just stop short. Have to say I think I did pretty good watching after my brother this past year.

"Of course I wouldn't be acting this way if you just left." He said shrugging.

"You want me to leave?" I asked.

"Did I say those words?" He retorted.

"You inclined them." I said.

"Ooh inclined such a big word. Didn't know it was in your vocabulary." He said.

"That's it." I said pulling him out the car and against the tree. He pushed me off and ran, and I ran after him.

"Get back here Stefan." I yelled.

"Catch me if you can brother." He said.

I growled, what kind of game is he playing at? Why the hell do I need to spend the rest of my day with him?

"Hmm I guess human blood doesn't really help you huh? You're very slow." I heard his voice say.

"Okay Stefan, you want a chase. I'll give you a chase."

I followed his scent until the sound of rushing water hit my ears. He must have come here to hide his scent from me.

"You know brother, you are a terrible tracker." He was laying on his back on a boulder looking at the sky. It rested right by a water fall.

"Never used to have to find people. They always came to me." I smirked blurring in front of him.

His eyes moved to mine before he smiled lazily. What was going on in his mind? I think my brother has finally lost it.

"Hey Damon?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"What do call something dry that gets wet?" He asked, then he got that look which means he's going over his words in his head.

"Are you trying to ask that stupid towel joke/riddle thing?" I asked incredulous.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p' in the word.

"Fuck, I don't know Stefan. What is it?" I asked.

He smirked at me, "You call it Damon." He grabbed my ankles then quickly and easily threw me down the fucking water fall.

It was such a shock that I didn't even try to avoid the water so now I'm soak and fucking wet. I'm going to kill him and no one will find the damn body. I am going to CHARCOAL that bitch. After a minute I reach the edge of the river and found the land. When I was about to pull myself out the water I felt my brothers presence. He was laying on his stomach watching me with a huge smile on his face.

"Sooo," he started," how was your swim?" He asked. Argh.

He took off again laughing like a mad man. Damn him.

"When I catch you, I'm going to kill you!" I yelled.

That only made him laugh harder. Well at least my clothes were drying. I hope my jacket won't shrank up. If it does I could just give it to Isa. She would like that.

"Hurry up slow ass!" I heard my brother call.

Catch him, kill him, and skin him, no scratch that catch him, skin him, then kill no fucking **_annihilate_** his ass.

"I'm going to get you!"

You know what that bitch did? Yup, he fucking laughed. Again! Argh, I hate him!

**Rebecca's POV**

Once we picked up Matt and all our stuff was ready we left for Florida. It didn't take long with my childrens' driving. I swear I thought I was literally was going to die the first five turns she made. Halfway through she let Jasper take over and he was just as bad. I might have to take their keys away.

"Oh mom the drive is over with." Bella said as she put up her clothes. She and I was sharing a room as was Jasper and Matt. Each room had two separate rooms with beds.

"Yeah right." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh be quiet and get dressed. We are going out tonight." She said.

"Where are we going?"

"Club LA. Seems the best out of all the ones we looked up."

"Okay that's cool." I said shrugging.

"We going to get turnt up." She said.

"What does 'turnt up' mean?" I asked.

She just looked at me before walking away. What did I say? Oh well I'm about to get drunk and dance my ass off.

**Damon's POV**

I finally caught up to Stefan, damn was he fast. He was standing in a field just waiting for me.

"So you finally got here huh?" He asked smirking.

"Shut up I was just wasting your time." I said.

"Really? Is that why you ran all the way here?" He asked.

"Screw you Stefan. I thought we was supposed to be bonding." I said.

"We are bonding brother. Well I know I'm having fun." He said.

"Yeah you insulting me then running is amusing to you." I said.

"No the insulting is amusing to me the running is for you." He said.

"And why do I need to run?" I asked.

"Cause you've been getting lazy with sitting down and drinking bourbon. You were staring to get a beer belly." He said.

D-did did he just call me fat? I pulled my shirt up. I had abs! Really how could I be fat?

"I was just saying you know I saw something. So I told Isa I would take you running and that I would get rid of your alcohol. Oh yeah here this is for you." He said giving me a picture then blurring to the other side.

The picture was of my beloved bar and all of the alcohol was empty. Nothing was left. No scotch, Jack, Bourbon, rum, Parrots Bay, Moscato nothing. All the bottles were shattered. I looked at him pissed.

"Make sure you really pick those knees up." He said before running away.

"You mother fucker!" I yelled.

Don't worry my beloved alcohol you will be avenged! I ran after him. Here we go again.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is your wonderful chapter I hope you liked it.<strong>


	16. Foot Steps Behind Me

**Okay here is a nice size chapter for y'all! Plz review for me! See ya my lovlies. Also a small recap at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on GLG...<em>

**Damon's POV**

"I was just saying you know I saw something. So I told Isa I would take you running and that I would get rid of your alcohol. Oh yeah here this is for you." He said giving me a picture then blurring to the other side.

The picture was of my beloved bar and all of the alcohol was empty. Nothing was left. No scotch, Jack, Bourbon, rum, Parrots Bay, Moscato nothing. All the bottles were shattered. I looked at him pissed.

"Make sure you really pick those knees up." He said before running away.

"You mother fucker!" I yelled.

Don't worry my beloved alcohol you will be avenged! I ran after him. Here we go again.

_**Now...**_

**Isabella's POV**

I chuckled at how much my mom really doesn't know. She has been trapped in that coffin for so long. Oh well, Jasper and I are going to get him back for that. I grabbed a pair of YMI Minka dark wash denim girls shorts, a Bat-wing Sleeve Red Stripe Ladies Top, and a pair of leather Soda Berta platform wedges.

The look was completed with a pink rockstars and angels cap, green tear drop earrings and gold bracelets. When I walked out mother was already dressed in a red and white sun and Sean beach type dress, red satin heels, a crackle bead spike bracelet, and a beige "bow accent" cross body convertible Hobo handbag. I have one of those at home.

She had her hair nicely straight while mine went into a bunch of curls starting from where my hat ended.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yes, and the boys are as well."

"Good lets go stir up some fun." I said and we linked arms.

"You ladies look beautiful." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jazz." I said taking his arm. Mom took Matt's.

"You know how to get there?" I asked once we were in the car. Matt and mom was having their own private conversation in the back.

"Yea I got the address in the GPS." He said.

"You think ima have to sleep in your room?" I asked.

"Doubt it. Mom is smarter than that. At least I hope."

"Well I guess we have to think about what we would do in that situation. We get our smarts from her." I said Jasper smiled and nodded.

After a few seconds we looked at each other and said it at the same time, "Shit." I crossed my fingers and hope to god that she doesn't fuck Matt tonight.

**Stefan's POV**

Damon should be catching up to me soon, so where should we go? I looked at the map Isa gave me. Oh I know exactly where to go.

I smirked at all the people here, they couldn't even feel when a predator was near. They better be happy that I finally got control of my thirst. Nothing a little compelling couldn't fix. I can't believe only Klaus knew, well he was the one to give me my memories back and compel me to have more control.

Of course Damon will find out soon. He probably already knows considering how fast I was. I mean how else could I be fast enough to out run Damon. He of all people knows how to tell when a person is on human or animal blood. Then again he has been focusing on Isabella. I can't wait to spend some time with her. I've missed my only, truly, real and first friend in the world.

**Damon's POV**

I followed his scent to a bar/diner. Guess all that running made him hungry. I walked in to see they actually had a waiting list. Good thing I don't have to wait, although one of these unfortunate customers will be my dessert.

"I'm looking for a Stefan Salvatore." I said.

The waitress's eyes seemed to bug out. What was her problem?

"Um yea he is right this way." She stuttered. All the way to the back sat Stefan.

"See you finally made it." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well brother, you are fast." I said sitting down opposite of him in the booth.

The waitress looked confused for a second before recognition then mortification showed on her face. What the hell was her problem?

"What's with her?" I asked.

"I may have made it sound like my husband was meeting me here." He said.

"I am going to put a stake through your heart, ripper." I said.

He froze.

"What? You didn't think I wouldn't notice now did you? Are you going to tell Elena?" I asked.

"How did you find out?" He asked.

"Oh come on Stefan you of all people know I can tell the signs of it. So who was it that compelled you to have control?" I asked making him seemed shocked again.

"Klaus." He said.

"Really, you seek help from the one that wants to kill your girlfriend." I said.

"He doesn't want to kill Elena anymore. Isabella told him if he even tried that she will set him on fire put it out then do it over and over again until he was nothing but wet ash. Your girl is pretty sadistic." He said.

"Have you met her family?" I asked him.

"Yes and as I remember all of them except for Finn and Elijah wants to beat you to death. Maybe not Rebekah too." He smirked.

"Right."

We ordered out food, ate, grabbed a nice dessert, and left. When he wasn't looking I took the map that he had and planed our next move. Time for a little makeover for Stefan.

**Isabella's POV**

_So this is what you meant?_

_When you said that you were spent_

"Oh my god I love this song." A very intoxicated Rebekah said.

"You listen to modern music?" Matt asked.

"Of course how else am I to bond with you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well you are a bus boy at a bar so I'm sure you are always surrounded by music. And I guess music would be the easiest to bond over." She shrugged.

"And why would you want to bond with me?" He asked.

"Oh Bloody hell Matt it's kind of obvious that I like you. Even Jasper and Isabella noticed today." She said.

He didn't say anything but tipped her back and kissed her. Awe very sweet.

"Arg I really hope to god they don't have sex tonight." Jasper frowned.

"You and I both. I hope Bonnie doesn't have a crush on Matt. Because if she does we should be expecting some more siblings." I snickered. He groan.

"I don't need more siblings. You, Peter, and Emmett are the definition of hell."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said downing a shot.

"I'm not surprised in the least bit." He said sipping his Vodka.

"Of course you aren't." He said rolling his eyes.

"Hey you want to dance." A girl asked Jasper. Surprisingly she wasn't drunk.

"No I'm good. I'm married." He said flashing his wedding band.

"Oh." She said, then looked at me,"You're his wife?" She asked.

"Naw I'm his twin sister." I said.

"Okay, well have fun I guess." She said and walked back to the group of girls she was with.

"I miss when they were too afraid to actually talk to us." He said.

"I know right?" I asked.

A few shots later and I was so bored of this club. Why did I come here again? Oh right, to get away from the Mystic Life.

"Can we get them home now. I am bored out of my mind here." I said.

**_You are bored because you have not yet grown up. Trust me I know. _**Voice said.

Where have you been these last few weeks?

**_Gathering the information that you will need. You will have your childhood back though._**

Hey voice why do you sound so young now? When I first started to hear you, you sounded so old.

**_The day is coming for me to escape the confinement of this world._**

Does that mean you are going to leave me?

**_No it means you are going to see me._**

Really?

**_Yes, now go have fun. Take care of your mother. He said then he was gone._**

When I looked around I noticed we were pulling up to our hotel. Well that chat was long.

"Come on mom lets go, go to bed." I said.

"I don't want to sleep." She whined.

"You'll feel better in the morning." I said trying to coax her into bed.

"No, no." She whined again.

"Arg go to bed." I said. I left her to her own devices.

**Rebekah's POV**

_Mama, you taught me to do the right things_

_So now you have to let your baby fly_

I watched as Klaus walked Isabella down the isle to Damon. My little girl was getting married.

_You've given me everything that I will need_

_To make it through this crazy thing called life_

"Do you Damon Salvatore take Isabella Whitlock to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher, Carlisle, asked

"I do." He said.

_And I know you watched me grow up_

_And only want what's best for me_

_And I think I found the answer to your prayers_

"And do you Isabella Whitlock take Damon Salvatore to be you lawfully wedded husband?" He asked.

"I do." She said.

_And he is good, so good_

_He treats your little girl like a real man should_

_He is good, so good._

She looked so beautiful as a bride. I hope she has a happy life.

"You look so beautiful Isabella. I hope you have a beautiful and wonderful life to match it." I said as I hugged her.

"I wish I could too mom. But you took that away from me." She said.

Suddenly it was only the two of us in the room, nobody else was here. It was if they just vanished and the music stopped.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You let me die." She said and then suddenly she was also gone.

Then my surroundings changed. The beautiful ball room was suddenly gone. I was running up a hill trying to get to my kids. Jasper was fine but Isabella was choking on her own blood. Her ears, nose, eyes, and mouth was filled with blood.

"Isabella." I yelled but when I reached for her, she disappeared.

The scene changed again and was replaced by an evergreen filled forest. I knew this forest all to well.

"Mom." I heard someone call.

"Mommy!" She yelled again.

"Mommy please." She said again only this time quieter.

I followed her voice to where she was. And there she was, like she always is. Her laying under the tree, her head bloody red as was her hair. Her lips were blue and eyes dull.

She was dying, all over again.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry." I said falling to my knees.

"You let me die!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"You weren't there for me!"

"I'm sorry." I started crying.

"You let me rot in the grounds for days!"

"I know I'm sorry."

"You never told me goodbye." She whispered.

"I won't let go. Isa please, I'm sorry I love you." I said.

"Goodbye mom." She whispered closing her eyes.

"No Isa I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I whispered over and over again.

**Isabella's POV**

I awaken to my mom cries of I'm sorry. What was wrong with her. I left my room and walked across the mini living room to her room.

"Mom, mom wake up." I said as I shook her.

She tried to fight me for a few seconds before she gasped and opened her eyes.

"Isabella?" She gasped.

"Yes mom, calm down." I said as I kissed both her cheeks and then her nose like she did Jasper and I like we were younger.

"You were dead." She whispered, "All bloody laying under the tree."

"Mom calm down, I am more than fine. Come on let's go back to bed. I'll lay right next to you okay?" I asked as I pulled the cover over both of us.

"Okay." She whispered.

Not longer than ten minutes later she fell asleep. I stayed up and extra five minutes to make sure she was fine before succumbing to my tiredness.

Thankfully she didn't wake up for the rest of the night.

**Matt's POV**

I was laying in a chair next to the pool watching Jasper attempt to get Isabella and Rebekah in the pool. They were declining saying they didn't want their hair getting wet.

"Why in the hell did you want to come to the pool then?" He asked.

"We don't need to get our hair wet to sit in the hot tub." Isabella said popping a purple grape into her mouth.

"Whatever." He said then plopped down by me and taking my drink.

"Hey man." I said snatching the already empty cup from him.

He waved me off, "Oh shut up you didn't even like it." He said, which was true.

"Whatever." I said.

"You need to help me." He said.

"Does it look like I want to get scratched to death by those two women." I said already knowing what he was talking about.

"Do it or I'm picking you up and throwing you in." He said.

"Alright, damn I give. Who should I take?" I asked.

"My sister she wouldn't expect it from you and I already promised my mom I would push her in before we even left Mystic Falls." He said.

Whatever that gave me a chance to talk to Isabella anyway.

"Okay let's go." I said getting up.

I stood behind Isabella until she noticed me.

"Jazz I'm not going in the pool, end of story." She said not turning around.

" I'm not Jasper." I said.

"Oh hey Matt what's-" Before she could finish her question I grabbed her, pulled her up, held her as if to give her a hug, turned us around , and fell back into the pool.

"Ahh!" I heard Rebekah yell as Jasper picked her up bridal style and jumped in after us, well me.

"I hate you guys." They said as they jumped out the pool. Of course Jazz and I were howling with laughter and soon they joined in too.

It wasn't but a couples minutes later that Rebekah decided to get back in the pool and throw water on Jasper. Bells was laying in the chair next to mine with her eyes closed but I knew she wasn't sleep.

"Story time?" I asked.

"Sure why not mutt." She said with a snark.

"You've been spending too much time with Damon." I said.

"Well he is my boyfriend." She said finally opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"You say that a lot." She said.

"I try not to care too much." I said.

"Good, you'll make a perfect Whitlock, you know?" She asked.

"Really? That's a compliment I guess since the Whitlocks seems to be the sanest family here. Though you do seem to be the most ruthless." I said.

"Yeah well one Whitlock used to be a Mikaelson so that's enough explanation there, three of them, Char, Peter, and Jazz, were in a war most of their lives, and I'm just a bitch." She said with a smile.

"And I'll just fit in perfectly?" I asked.

"Like the last piece of the puzzle." She said smiling and squeezing my hand.

"She doesn't seem to like me anymore." I said nodding to Rebekah who was currently on Jasper's shoulders.

"She does, trust me she does, it's just that the alcohol killed her verbal filter last night." I said.

"It's just seems that all my girlfriends are leaving me for something supernatural. Elena for Stefan who's a vampire and Caroline for Tyler who's a werewolf/vampire. I just can't compete." I said finally letting everything out.

"That's because they wanted something that they could hurt less. Elena was doomed to this for just being apart of the Petrova line, and Care is a vampire and she doesn't want to endanger you like that." She said.

"You know for a bitch you're pretty nice." I said.

"Shh don't let that out." She said.

"TOO LATE!" Jasper and Rebekah shouted at her.

"Look what you have gone and done now. I'm ruined." She said mockingly as she fell back into her chair.

"Well I'm sorry for all that its worth." I said trying to look remorseful.

"No you're not." She hummed.

"You're right, I'm not. Story time?" I asked again making her snort.

"Fine, where shall I start?" She asked.

"How about you just tell me why y'all left Texas and went to Virginia. We know that there is more to the story than what you told us. Then what happened after your death? I know everything else." I said.

"Fair enough but in return you have to kiss Rebekah as soon as I'm done telling this story." She said.

"Deal." I said. She rolled her eyes at my eagerness.

"Okay well before I actually tell you the story, I should start with some background information. You see when you are born in this world, you are born with multiple mates-soul mates as humans like to say." She started off.

"Wait how many mates can one person actually have?" I asked shocked.

"Technically, to insure that someone meets their mate one day you have one mate in each type of species. Like when you were born Matt believe it or not, you were born with a traditional vampire mate, a cold one mate, a witch mate, a human mate, a shifter mate, a werewolf mate, and whatever else is out there." She said.

"Damn I was born with at least six mates." I whispered.

"Yes you were, the reason for that is, is because those 'species' I guess you could call them were changed at different times. Like say you found your mate in the shape of a traditional vampire and a cold one type of vampire. Technically you have a choice, but would you go for the sixteen year old traditional or the thirty-five year old cold one?" She asked.

"The sixteen year old because at the time she is closer to my age and I might have a better connection with her and there is probably a lot more older vampires in the world than younger ones." I said.

"Exactly! And any connection with the other vampire will go away instantly. Now on to the story it continues right where I ended it. You see when I said we were killing a lot of people I meant it. We killed a lot of people. And what do you think would happen if a lot of people just started to die or disappear?" She asked.

"People may get suspicious?" I asked unsure.

"That's right. And you combine that with the knowledge of vampires and someone or some vampire might get the wrong idea. You see the Cold Ones have Rulers like humans have Presidents. We call them the Volturi though and they do have a guard. Now you see they have but two important rule, never ever show yourself to the humans, and never change a child under the age of ten because they will not learn control." She said.

"Okay, I follow so far." I said.

"Good. Now, because of all the deaths in Texas they thought there was a war going on. Vampire Wars in the south were pretty common back then, it's pretty much civil wars were legal but if there were humans that knew of the vampires, they had to die or be changed. Okay so since they thought a war was going on they sent their two most powerful guards. " She said.

"And let me take a guess. They were cold ones and one was your mate the other was Jasper's." I said.

"Correct. You keep up well. So now you see we were in fact mates, but when we first started to acknowledge it we, for some reason, started to see things differently. We saw that some people needed to die, just because we said so and they did. One day a group of four vampires came to town. They spotted the four of us sitting down just staring at the village at the top of a hill.

"They knew that our mates were vampires and they wanted to kill them because of how young they looked. They weren't wearing their cloaks and their crest were under their clothes. You could say it was kind of comical because we all jumped up at the same time and grabbed hands. It was four kids against four giant vampire.

"But something strange happened. As soon as we made eye contact with all the vampires they fell to their knees. The first one started to cough and cough and cough until it actually spit out its own un-beating heart. Then his guts before finally just laying there in his own pool of venom. The second one started to cough, we thought the same thing was going to happen, but instead a fire had started from inside her body and she just died from the inside out. We were horrified at what was happening.

"Apparently the third vampire was her mate so he just crawled into the fire and tore off his own head. At least I hope that's why he did it. Finally there was just one vampire left, another man. We dropped hands after the third one died though. I think that's what made the vampire lose his connection with us, or made him stay where he was. After that he left, to go to the Rulers, but we found that part out later.

A week after we killed the vampires they showed up. Not the guards but the actual Kings. Aro, Marcus, and Cauis. They heard what the vampire had saw, killed him, then came for us. We were too young to be changed, but they wouldn't kill us because we had mates. We were going to be taken back with them when suddenly Jasper and I started to choke on our own blood. Our nose started to bleed, blood came out our mouths, ears, and eyes. The same thing was happening with our mates only with venom." She said. Then stopped to take a breather.

"Wow, damn, just...god, holy shit." I whispered trying to understand all that she said to me.

"Trust me I know. You ready for me to continue? I'm at the end." She said.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said.

"Okay, so as we were spitting out the blood and at the same time mother and father were looking for us. Mom had a feeling something was going on with us and she was right. She found us half dead on the ground, Aro was about to pick us up when mom flashed and grabbed us. She threatened to set all of them on fire if they didn't leave. The Kings didn't know how to fight because they were always protected, and their only guards appeared to be dying. Even as they were dying they wanted to protect us.

"They were slowing crawling towards us. Mom understood quickly what was going on, gave us to dad and told him to run. She compelled our mates to forget about us. Yes, we can compel cold ones but only for a limited time. After that the kings grabbed their guards and went home. The next day we were healthy as ever, but we were compelled to forget our mates and since we were still a little weak we did. That very night the towns people rebelled and set fire to our house. Mom and Dad didn't want to stay any way so we packed up and ran." She said finishing her story.

"Wow, so you just glossed over that whole part the first time like nothing?" I asked.

"Yup!" She giggled.

"Wait if you were compelled how do you remember? Does Jasper remember?" I asked.

"After I died all the compulsions started to go away. Slowly, but was leaving non the less. Jazz does not know, not yet at least. The truth is coming soon though, I can feel it everyday. Oh and long story short I traveled the world looking for my brother, who got turned into a cold one, to turn me into a vampire, and on the way found a lot more supernatural creatures. There done! Any questions?" She asked.

"Surprisingly just four." I said.

"Shoot." She said.

"How is that Jasper has Alice as a mate if he already had a cold one as a mate?" I asked.

"That's easy. A cold one can't have a shifter as a mate and a witch can't have a werewolf as a mate. You just can't cross that line, so you get another mate in the same species that you are and thus Alice was made his mate." She said.

"Okay. Do you know where your former mates are now?" I asked.

"Still guarding their kings sadly." She said.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"I don't know. That I can't remember for anything in the world, and I don't want to go to that castle just yet. And the last one?" She asked.

"Do- do you h-have a problem with me dating Rebekah?" I asked.

"No, but don't expect me to start calling you dad though." She said wagging her index finger at me mockingly.

I laughed at her,"Okay that's fair." I said nodding.

"Um Matt." She said. I looked at her to see she was pointing to Rebekah, who was just getting out the pool.

"Okay." I said smirking.

I walked over to where she was standing.

"Oh hey Matt. Have you been-" I cut her off as I tipped her back.

"Yes I have." I whispered against her lips as I kissed her.

Suddenly we were pushed into the pool. We looked up to see and hear a laughing Jasper and Bella. We grinned at each other and grabbed their ankles. They didn't even have a chance to protest as we pulled them into the pool. I pulled Rebekah into another kiss and sealed the deal. I didn't even have to ask her, I could see it in her eyes. She was now my girlfriend and mate.

**Elena's POV**

"Where is everyone?" I asked Caroline as we walked through the mall.

"Matt is with Rebekah and the Salvatore's are bonding." She said.

"And her kids." I spat. I still couldn't believe she actually had kids!

"With her and Matt." She said.

"Let me guess they are all hanging out at the Mystic Grill?" I asked

"No, they went to Florida." She said.

"What! Why are they in Florida? How do you even know this?"

"I don't know why and because they said they wanted a break from here."

"And you are just now telling me this?"

"Well Elena, we can't dictate what they do. You'll get killed doing that." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"We could have used this though. Matt could have dagger Rebekah."

"I doubt it. He seems really taken with her."

"And you don't care? He is your ex-boyfriend." I said putting my hand in my hips.

"He is yours too. He is happy. And you are the reason his family is dead Elena." She said.

"Care?" I asked

"I'm sorry Elena it just, it's been a long time since I've actually seen him happy. Let him have this day. Also he told me that Isabella will tell him some stuff about herself."

"Really? That's good." I said

"I doubt it would be about weaknesses though."

"That's alright we just need a little bit of an upper hand on them." I said.

"Why though? The Originals haven't attacked us since she has been here. Even Stefan is getting along with them." She said.

Maybe she was right, maybe they were just here to help. I couldn't trust them yet.

"You said Stefan and Damon are bonding? How and where at?"

"Well Stefan is more or less going to aggravate Damon into going different places and doing different things."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" I asked

"That's what I said, but no. I did hear from Alice though. She said something about Damon shaving off Stefan's eyebrows." She giggled.

"Oh no, my poor boyfriend." I giggled with her.

"He'll be fine." She shrugged.

Suddenly it felt like my body just relaxed.

"Did you feel that?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was like I was suddenly safe." She said looking around.

"Do you think we were being followed?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. We're cutting this trip short though. Lets go see what Alaric and Jeremy are up to." She said.

**Third Persons POV**

The girls didn't see the person watching them as they hurried away or as he grabbed his phone as it started to ring. Another man was on the phone and he was to report back now. If they saw him and his friend, or even knew what his job was, they would most likely be dead. A woman appeared by him grabbed his hand and disappeared again. Something was wrong.

**Aro's POV**

"Master Aro you called?" Demetri asked.

"Have you seen what the Cullens been up to?" I asked.

"Yes, master the Denali's have gone back to their home in Alaska. Victoria and James also. And.." He stopped mid sentence.

"What is it Demetri?" I asked.

"It seems that Jasper has found his sister sir." He whispered so that only the two of us could hear his words.

"What do you mean he found his sister! She is supposed to be dead." I growled.

"I know master. It also seems that they are no longer Cold Ones but a weird mix breed." He said.

"We have to kill her! Our very lives are at stake here. I want her captured and killed. We are not taking her alive, I want her killed where she stands. "

This is not good! If they start to remember then we will all fall. We will not have a repeat of what happened last time the four of them were together! I refused to step down from my thrown.

**Alice's POV**

**_Vision-_**

We were standing in the middle of a field. We were in formation ready for something. A check up from the Volturi? My Jasper and Isabella with two other people were standing in the front. In front of them was another person it looked like a woman.

The rest of us were there too, but in the spots where Elena and Matt was there was like a black fog covering there faces. Next to Klaus there was a person but like the other three in front I couldn't see their face. And one other person was there. Who were these people. What was going on.

Suddenly the Volturi came and they had their own group of people. This wasn't a check up this was a war. After a second everyone attacked, no words were even spoken. What the hell was happening?

**_End if vision-_**

"Char we need to go back, like now." I said.

"Why? Alice what's going on?" She asked.

"There's a war coming soon. We need to prepare." I said running out the store.

The only thing I heard behind me was a gasp and her foot steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay thank you for reading this chapter. Now the story is about to start picking up now. Next chapter a surprise guest will come. And I bet you won't know who she is. Actually a lot of people will be coming soon.<strong>

**What do y'all think of the Rebekah and Matt Pairing? I know everyone's mate! PM me if you have a question on it or anything else. I may or may jot be able to tell you the name, but I could drop some hints.**

**Okay Recap Time:**

**1. Yes Matt sister is dead, she died during the time Isabella was there.**

**2. Ester is gone for good. She isn't coming back.**

**3. Jeremy and Bonnie are not together.**

**4. Jenna is dead, Klaus did break the curse.**

**5. Stefan is in fact on human blood, but is not acting like the ripper...yet...**

**6. Alaric is alive**

**7. In the story previously told by Isabella. If any of you are confused by it or any thing else either PM me or write it in the review (hint hint :P) okay well that's all. **


	17. Original Love

**Hi! Here is your chapter read the A/N at the bottom! Unless you don't want the suspense! Wait nvm I won't put that on there... Okay warning new character alert!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on GLG...<strong>

**Alice's POV**

**Vision-**

_We were standing in the middle of a field. We were in formation ready for something. A check up from the Volturi? My Jasper and Isabella with two other people were standing in the front. In front of them was another person it looked like a woman._

_The rest of us were there too, but in the spots where Elena and Matt was there was like a black fog covering there faces. Next to Klaus there was a person but like the other three in front I couldn't see their face. And one other person was there. Who were these people. What was going on._

_Suddenly the Volturi came and they had their own group of people. This wasn't a check up this was a war. After a second everyone attacked, no words were even spoken. What the hell was happening?_

**End if vision-**

_"Char we need to go back, like now." I said._

_"Why? Alice what's going on?" She asked._

_"There's a war coming soon. We need to prepare." I said running out the store._

_The only thing I heard behind me was a gasp and her_ _foot steps._

**Now...**

**Damon's POV**

"Damon I will kill you, make you come back to life, and kill you again." My brother was currently hissing at me.

"Oh shut up." I said.

He was cursing me out because I held him down while two compelled humans shaved off his eyebrows.

"You look better this way. For decades I thought you had people living in your eyebrow hair." I snickered.

"You're hilarious." He said sarcastically.

"Well I am the ultimate comedian." I said.

"You need to settle down Damon." He said after a few minutes of silence

"I don't want a wife Stefan I have told you this." I said.

"What about what Isa wants, you know your girlfriend. Wait did you actually ask her to be your girlfriend or did you just kiss her?" He asked.

"You know you are getting good at being the younger pain in this ass brother." I said.

"Good, that means I'm doing my job." He snarked.

"How long have you been on human blood?" I asked.

"Almost a month. Now stop trying to change the subject." He said.

"Can't blame me for trying. It's not that I have never thought about it, it's just, and if you repeat this to anyone I will kill you. It's just hurts to know that if I lost her after we were married I would fall victim to the pain and just stop living completely."

"No, not this time bro. I won't let that happen to you if that does happen. I promise," He squeezed my shoulder.

"Now come on let's actually have some fun. There's a pool hall where snobby rich people play, we could use some extra cash." He said clapping me on the back.

"Thanks, but don't think for a second that the subject of you on human blood is over." I said.

"So close." He said with a smirked before he blurred away.

Now this is the brother I missed.

**?'s POV**

I made my way through the states quickly I had to get to them fast. I was done hiding, they needed my help if they knew it or not. They were going to and I will not take no for an answer. I could easily strike up a deal if I was talking to Elijah. Mate I should start with him. I shook my head. No Klaus first then him.

They didn't know the dangerous fire they were working with right now. After so many years and all the courage I built up I was finally seeking him out. Klaus. He was going to need my help.

Not to long ago I ran into his mother, I could have sworn I heard him say he killed her a long time ago. She was powerful, but was utterly stupid. I killed her before she could even ask who I was. Not like she needed to. Killing should get me into his good graces if not, it's a good way to start. I needed to move fast, my body was slowly waning I would need to hunt soon. Just a couple more states body, keep pushing god-dammit.

**Elijah's POV**

Today my sister shall be returning from her vacation. The house has already been straightened for her return. I stood up, today I shall go out.

"Brother." Someone called.

"Ah hello Finnik, how may I help you today." I said.

"Were you going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yes, just to the grill, you should come along, you haven't been around town have you?" I asked.

"No, I have not. I was hoping you could explain some things to me." He said pleadingly with his hard eyes.

"Sure lets go."

When we arrived at the bar/grill it wasn't as pack as it usually was.

"So brother what shall I help you with?" I asked.

"All those people that come into our home. Who are they?" He asked.

"Fin, I thought all this time you knew who there were. They're Jasper's in laws. Jasper married a young girl from their coven." I said.

"So that makes them our what?" He asked.

"Well to Rebekah they are her daughter and son in laws, to Isa and Jasper they are their brothers and sisters, and to the rest of us they are our nieces and nephews. Carlisle and Esme would be our brother and sister. The same goes for our Denali family." I explained smoothly.

"We have such a big family now." He grinned.

I smiled back at him, " Yes we do brother."

"What of the Salvatore's and their friends?" He asked with hate glinting in his eyes.

I rubbed my eyelids, " I do not care to much for them. But they are still family." I sighed.

"Yes, Isabella is involved with the oldest one I presume." He said thinking.

"Yes, Damon. But he has shown that he is more than capable of staying faithful to her."

"I could have sworn that someone said he was a womanizing prick." He said laughing.

"That would be the blonde that Klaus can't seem to get out of his head." I said.

"Ah yes think of love I need to find Sage. I hope she is well." He said.

"I am more than sure she has done well with keeping herself out of harms way." I said

"When will you find love brother?" He asked quietly.

"One day, I shall. And when I do you will be the first to know." I said.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For...just being there, I guess." He said.

"Anytime." I smiled.

At least I haven't failed you yet Fin.

**Kol's POV**

Bored, bored, bored, bored and even more bored. There was nothing to do in this boring town. Why couldn't I have been invited to go away with Rebekah and the rest of the little kids. Elijah was out with Fin, my poor brother was asleep for so long that he could barely comprehend what he saw around him.

I dared not go see what Klaus was up to, probably on this Internet place looking up ways to make a girl fall in love with him. The doorbell rung and the door opened. I stood at the top of the staircase to see a beautiful African American woman walk in. Who was she, and how can she be that sexy?

"Elijah?" She called.

Well, well brother who is this delectable person calling out your name?

"Elijah are you here?" She asked.

"Elijah?"

"Sorry Darling he isn't here maybe you could settle for me." I said descending the stairs to her.

"Kol?" She asked.

"Yes. Well since you know my name, you should tell me yours." I said.

"Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett." She said holding out her hand. I took it and placed a chaste kiss on it.

"Pleased to meet you. Now can you tell me what you wanted with my brother?" I asked.

"He was helping me get in contact with a witch that could help me control my powers." She said.

"Powers? Ah now I remember, you're a witch, and more importantly Elena's best friend." I said.

"Yes, now can you please tell me where he is?"

"Out." I smirked she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm serious, where is he?" She asked.

"Okay fine, he is at some place that started with Mystic." I smiled innocently.

"Kol." She tried to growl, but it was quite pitiful.

"Yes?" I smiled.

She sighed, " where exactly did your brother go?" She asked.

"I'm sorry which brother are you talking about?" I asked.

"Elijah, where did Elijah go?" She asked.

This was starting to get amusing, "Hmm, somewhere with our other brother Fin." I said.

"Okay, he's still in town and with Fin, is anyone else with them?" She asked finally playing along.

"Technically yes but still no." I said.

"That makes no sense what so ever." She almost cried.

"It does to me. So how about you and I go somewhere?" I asked.

"No."

"Oh come on-"

"No."

"But it could be fun-"

"No."

"Me, you, and nothing on-" I wagged my eyebrows.

My head was suddenly being hit by something. A battery. Who the hell threw a battery at me? When I looked up I saw my brothers had made it back from the grill.

"Please stop aggravating Miss Bennett." He said. Fin was just smiling at me.

"She was enjoying our time together weren't you darling?" I asked her.

"Go set yourself on fire and die slowly." She hissed before following a laughing Elijah to his study.

"I think I found a new playmate." I smiled.

"Now all you need is a babysitter." Klaus said as he walked passed.

"You need a longer leash. Oh wait you need an owner first." I snickered.

"Ha Ha Ha." He said sarcastically.

"How was your day Fin?" I asked.

He seemed to think about it before he responded, "Boring...as...fuck but educational." And walked away.

"Well that was...something." I said shrugging then heading back to my room.

On the way I ran back into Bonnie.

"If you wanted to talk to me you could have just asked, but this is also a good approach." I said holding her up.

"Bite me Kol." She said.

"That could be arranged, just tell me where. But I have to say I'm better at licking." I said smirking.

She groaned and pushed me out the way. Oh yeah this is my girl.

"Oh Miss Bennett." I called when I reached the top of the staircase and she was just at the front door.

She turned around slowly and glared at me.

"What?" She asked.

"Watch your back, because I will break you, and enjoy every second of it." I said.

With a flick of her wrist I was pushed by some force from behind and I went over the railing. Of course with my abilities I was able to land in a sort of kneeling/crouch position. I could see her shoes and legs as she walked up to me. And let me tell you, it was a sight to see. She bent at the waist and whispered in my ear..

"Game on."

..then she was gone out the door. I stood up slowly a smirk forming on my face.

"Game on indeed." I said and launched myself up back over the railing and into my room.

**Matt's POV**

Ding-dong

I have been home for all of five minutes and my doorbell is already ringing? Was I actually missed? I snorted, I doubt it.

"Yo Matt are you here yet?" Tyler called from behind my front.

"No Señor Donovan is away right now, come back later." I said in a high pitched voice.

"Señor Donavan? Matt open the door you idiot!" He said laughing.

I opened the door and smiled at Tyler.

"Long time no see hybrid." I said.

"Shut up human! Where have you been dude?" He asked.

"On a mini vacation Care didn't tell you?" I asked as we sat down.

"No, she had been out with Elena and Bonnie so much I barley get to see her." He said sadly.

"Sorry dude. So why are you here?" I asked.

"Came to see if you were here, wanted to know if you wanted to hang out at the grill." He said.

"I don't know." I said.

"What's the problem-?" He started to asked but stop when he saw Rebekah emerge from the back, wet, with only a towel wrapped around her.

"Matt have you seem my bag of clothes?" She asked.

"I put your clothes away, they are in the second and fourth drawers in my room." I said slightly blushing at the look Tyler was giving me.

She blurred and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks babe." And left to go get dressed.

"Hmm." Tyler said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said with big shitting eating grin on his face.

"What?" I asked again.

"Noooothiiiing." He said but his smile increased.

"Whatever man." I said.

"So uh Rebekah huh?"

"What about her?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just wanted to know how that happened." He sad.

"Well it turns out that she is my mate." I said smiling.

"Congratulations, but do you really think it is smart to let her move in already?" He asked.

"What else would I have done Tyler. My life is really falling apart. My dad and sister are dead, my mom is a bitch, and I'm failing my classes. Both my exes dumped me for the supernatural. I'm basically alone in this world. Now that I know I have someone that will never leave me I'm keeping her as close as possible." I said.

"I'm sorry dude I didn't know." He apologized.

"I know, and it's okay. She's my girl and not that much of a cold hearted person." I smiled.

"Careful she can hear you." He said smiling.

"I'm shaking." I said sarcastically.

"Alright your funeral, Care would have had my head if she heard me talking like that." He said.

"Our girls are crazy aren't they?" I asked finally falling into a comfortable conversation.

"Yup, speaking of crazy girls. Watch out for Elena, she might actually kill you when she finds out you are with Rebekah." He said.

"Not if I kill her first." Rebekah said as she walked into the room.

Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, she had a Korn band t-shirt on, skinny jeans, and a pair of converse.

"Wow Rebekah you look almost human." Tyler said.

"Well it's what I was aiming for. Plus these clothes are comfortable." She said stretching.

"You want to go to the grill?" I asked her.

"Sure I could use a drink, and I want to see who is better at pool." She smirked.

"It's me of course." Tyler gloated after he got over his initial shock.

"You wish." I laughed.

"Come on then." He said getting up and heading to the door.

She walked over to me and gave me a peck on the lips. I knew what it meant, it was a thank you I gave her a huge grin in response. She understood. We got in Tyler's truck and made out way to the grill.

"So how was the trip?" He asked.

"It was nice, no annoying kids running around acting like assholes." Rebekah said.

"Ouch, can't help but think I'm included in that little group." Tyler snickered.

She smiled at him, "Sorry mate but you are." She said as she relaxed into my side.

It only took a few minutes of Tyler's driving before we actually got to the grill.

"You drive almost as fast as me." Rebekah commented.

"Not as fast as Isa and Jas though." I smiled.

"I'll take that as a challenge." He said.

"Trust me you'll lose." I snorted.

"As if." He said.

"Your funeral." I said.

"Ugh can we stop talking about funerals before you jinx yourself." Rebekah said.

"Of course my lady anything you want." I said giving her a mock bow as I opened the door for her.

"You're lucky I like you or you would be six feet under." She hissed.

"I like to be under you." I smirked.

She looked at me before she headed to the bar saying how badly she needed a drink.

"Matt!" I heard someone yell.

I turned to see Elena coming up to me. I smiled at her and gave her a small hug.

"Hi Lena." I said.

"Hey Matt, I'm glad to see you're back." She smiled.

"Thanks, but it was a nice vacation away from everything." I admitted.

"Here you go babe." Rebekah said handing me a drink. I thanked her and took a sip, strong but sweet.

"This is good." I said taking another sip.

"My own recipe." She smiled.

"Huh what's going on?" Elena asked. I winced.

"We're together." I said quickly.

She blinked at us, trying to comprehend what I just said.

"Y-yo-oure toge-th-ther?" She finally stuttered out.

"Yes." Rebekah said with hard eyes.

"Since when?" She asked.

"Yesterday. Now Elena please don't over react to this." I said.

"How can I not Matt! You're dating the enemy." She hissed.

"Actually I haven't killed any of you yet." Rebekah said cheekily.

"She's right." I said quietly before pulling Beks toward the pool table that was just available. I didn't pay attention to the face Elena made at me, if I did I would have known the outcome of what was going to happen to me.

**Elena's POV**

I stared in disgust as Matt pulled Rebekah with him to the pool table. How could he do that to us? Yes they haven't messed with us in a while but that does not mean they aren't planning anything. They could be trying to divide the group from me and have Klaus take me away so he could have his precious hybrids.

"Your thoughts are pretty shallow." Someone said quietly from behind me.

I turned around to see one of the vampires that the bitch twins brought with them. He is probably one of their servants, poor guy.

He hissed at me. "I am not their servant, I am their brother." He said.

"Sure you think they think of you like that. They probably really are just using you and you don't even realize it." I said matter-a-factly.

"Really? Because the only thing I remember them asking me to do is have some with them, like playing a game or something." He said.

"Okay if you are not their servant then what are you doing here, and in my head?"

"Last time I checked this was a public place you inconcieted bitch." A blonde said in complete monotone.

"Calm down Rose." A big guy said, I believe his name was Emmett.

"And for your information, we are having a meeting here, Alice had a vision and we are deciphering it right now. I picked up on your thoughts and said what I thought was needed to be said." He growled at me.

It was then that I knew I should leave, nothing was going in my favor over here. I left the grill and when I thought I was a great deal away I called Stefan.

"Hello?" Stefan asked.

"Hi Stef." I said.

"Elena is something wrong?" He asked.

"Not right now, I'm fine. Hey where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at the boarding house right now, I just got back from hanging with Damon. He left to go do something." He said.

"Okay good. I need your help with something Stef." I said.

"Uh sure what is it?" He asked.

"I think something is wrong with Matt, I want to interrogate him but I could use some extra vampire help." I said pleading.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with him being with Rebekah is it?" He asked accusingly.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Yeah Jasper phoned me on his way back here what had happened. Look Elena I know you don't want the idea that they are actually together in your head but they are." He said trying to soothe me.

"Yeah but what if she has a hidden agenda?" I asked.

"I doubt it Elena. Let this go." He said before he hung up.

What was wrong with them? Did they not understand that Matt was probably in trouble? I felt like I was loosing my mind.

I closed out his contact and pulled up my next choice.

"Hey Elena." He said.

"Damon I need your help, I think something is wrong."

"Tell me where you are I'm on my way." He said.

**Edward's POV**

I glared in the direction she went. She was so annoying even for her generation.

"Calm down Bro." Emmett said patting my back. "Girl is just mental."

"Yeah I guess." I sighed.

"Now what did Alice say?" Rose asked.

"A war was coming. Empty spots possibly more people coming to help." He said as his phones rung.

"What's up Alice?" He asked.

"Emmett okay, tell the idiot across from him to make sure he leaves the house with his cell phone, and one of the spots have cleared."

I face palmed myself for leaving my phone.

"Anyone that we know?" He asked.

"I can't really say. I know I've never met her, but she looks almost exactly like Elena except her hair is a little bit thicker, and slightly curled. She is the one that is standing by Klaus." She said.

"Please Alice can you place a date?" I asked.

"Okay well the wedding for Char and Peter is still going as planned and that's in two years. In the vision they were indeed married. Maybe a few months after the wedding? That's as far as it goes for now." She said.

"You did good Al call when you know more Kay?"

"Okay, bye guys." She said and hung up not expecting us to say anything.

"What now?" Rose asked.

"We tell Carlisle and Esme everything we know and see what they think we should do from there." I said.

"Lets go then." Em said.

"Tanya come on." I said smiling as she sunk in the last ball beating Matt and Rebekah at pool again.

She ran into my arms and happily chattered about a the games they had played just now. It sounded like a regular game, but the way she liked to animate things just warmed my heart all the way to the core.

My _beating_ heart.

**Klaus's POV**

Her image was on my mine yet again today. I do not know why, maybe it is because I am finally seeing how much I love her. Caroline. Tyler was a lucky fool and if I knew she wouldn't hate me for long, he would be dead by now. Elijah ordered me to leave her alone, he wants no trouble in this petty little town.

I remember when this place was the proudest place to be. The worlds best hunters and everyone had what they needed as long as they knew their place. We were able to fall in love if we so wished and marry with freedom, a lot less than this era though. The world has changed so much since I was human.

I do not even understand why I am still in this little town. Nothing I want is here. I don't need hybrids considering how large my family is now. I have no room for them. Maybe going back home is what needs to be done. Not this home, New Orleans the French quarter, yes that place truly felt like home. The whole family could come and we can rule, well maybe just me, but they don't have to listen to all the rules per say. What a glorious life it could be.

A chill ran up my spine. What the hell was that? The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Someone was here and whoever it was, was not invited.

"Come out now, and I might not kill you." I growled out.

There was a light laugh from behind me, a female. Turning around I was met with a set of piercing brown eyes. Katerina. I had her against the wall in seconds.

"Katerina, mind telling me what the hell you are doing here in Mystic Falls more importantly my house? I could have sworn you ran away." I hissed.

She didn't say anything to me, just stared. She gently place her hand on my chest and a blue light emitted from there, that threw me back. What the hell was that?

"Someone taught you a new trick Katerina? Very nice, but I doubt you will last long." I lunged again, but this time she caught me around the throat and threw me to the ground.

Before I could get up and lunge again she spoke.

"Lie still Niklaus I have not come here to fight." She said.

I recoiled at her voice. She wasn't human so this was not Elena, the way she spoke was obvious enough that she wasn't Katerina, but I could barely make myself say that name that she surely posses.

"Tatia." I whispered.

"Hello Lover." She smirked.

Im in Bloody Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ppl! I hope you enjoyed it, if not don't hurt my feelings they are fragile right now! Well all the time I am a girl. -<em>pout<em>- anyway pls review!**


	18. Like The Flower

**Hey Everyone! I have updated yet again! A little fastwe this time I should say. Anyway I have been nominated for an Energize W.I.P award for this story. Just type in Energize W.I.P click on it and VOTE FOR ME PLZ! Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on GLG...<strong>

**Klaus's POV**

_"Lie still Niklaus I have not come here to fight." She said._

_I recoiled at her voice. She wasn't human so this was not Elena, the way she spoke was obvious enough that she wasn't Katerina, but I could barely make myself say that name that she surely posses._

_"Tatia." I whispered._

_"Hello Lover." She smirked._

_Im in Bloody Hell._

**Now...**

**Klaus's POV**

"Tatia." I whispered as I slowly stood up.

"Please call me Tatiana, it's more...modern." She said.

"What are you doing here? How are you alive?" I asked.

"I came to be of help. And your mother placed the spell of immortality on me, just in case she needed some kind of leverage over you." She said.

"That bitch, I hope she's still alive so I can kill her all over again." I said.

"Too late she is already dead. I killed her." She smiled at me.

I stopped myself from smiling even though that was nice to hear.

"I am not going to thank you." I said coolly.

"I did not expect you would."

"Now tell me, what kind of help would you be?"

"You know how people say three is a lucky number?" She asked.

"Yes." I said not knowing where she was going with this.

"Well for you it is not. Three wars are coming your way Niklaus each one harder than the last. I wish to help you and your family." She said.

"Why should I believe you? And why would you help?" I asked.

"Redemption." She said quietly.

Redemption. "Fine tell me what you know now." I growled.

**Damon's POV**

I flipped through the pictures I had in my phone after Elena called me. I was doing it before she called too actually. Each one had a certain memory that I was fairly fond of. Especially the newest ones.

I liked this one the most. It was sexy and playful at the same time.

**Flashback**

"Guess what?" Isabella asked as she continued to soak in her bubble bath.

"What?" I asked. I was sitting on a towel on the floor watching her relax.

"We need to go out and do something." She said turning her head to look at me.

"Like what?" I asked flicking some bubbles in her face.

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm being held hostage by you." She giggled.

"Damn, you figured out my master plan." I teased.

"Shut up, you're not funny." She chuckled.

"Really? Cause I can see that you are laughing." I said.

"Oh hush." She sighed happily.

"How about we have a party?" I asked.

"No, you don't need to see me drunk yet." She said quickly.

"Why not?"

She shook her head quickly smiling.

"You're no fun." I said.

"I'm surprised you're not pouting." She said.

"I, Damon Salvatore, do not pout." I declared.

"Sure." She said.

I pouted for her.

"Ha I knew it." She laughed. I liked her laugh, it was nice and light and made you want to laugh.

"Sure." I said splashing her with water.

She squealed picked up some bubbles and blew them in my face. That's when I took out my phone and snapped the picture.

**End of Flashback**

The picture was beautiful. There was no word or words that could really express what this picture was. I snapped it at exactly the right time. Her lips were still puckered from blowing the bubbles, her eyes were barely open, you could only see a glimpse of her blue eyes, her cheeks were flushed with laughter and she looked happy.

I flipped to the next picture this one happened not to long after the one with her in the bath. The picture was of Bella and me except there was a noticeable difference about our appearance.

**Flashback**

"Hey Damon?" Isabella asked quietly from inside the tub.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How much do you love me?" She asked.

"Enough to step out in the sun with no ring on if it were to make you happy." I said offhandedly.

"Okay. 1. Don't commit suicide you crazy ass vampire and 2. You want to pull a little joke?"

"Sure. What kind? And on who?" I asked.

"On everyone, here listen..."

And in the next hour my hair was completely white with light blue highlights that matched my eyes. While Isa had raven black hair with ice blue eyes.

"Are you ready Damon Whitlock?" She asked.

"Of course Isabella Salvatore." I smiled.

When night came we changed our rooms so that mine looked liked it was for a girl and hers looked liked it was for a guy. When everyone wakes up in the morning I could not wait to see their faces.

"Hey Isa come on get u-up.. Damon? What are you doing here?" Jasper asked clearly catching my scent.

"What do you mean bro I live here, this is my house." I said getting into his line of view.

He gasped at my appearance.

"What- eh um where's Isa?" He asked.

"At her house probably with her brother Stefan. Come on let's go get something to eat." I said walking passed him.

"What- o-okay." He said squinting his eyes at me. He was probably trying to get a look at my emotions but I had them pretty much in check.

"Good morning guys." Esme said as she saw us.

Of course we had to let a few people in on the plan to make this flow just a little bit easier. Esme was one of those people.

"Hey Esme." We said in perfect union.

Perfect.

"It's creepy how you two can say the same thing at the same time." She smiled gently.

"Yeah." Jasper said as he slowly started to accept that I was his brother. Isa might kick his ass for that later.

We kept that up for about a week before Stefan decided that he didn't want to play anymore, stole my licenses, and showed that we were in fact brothers. Jasper was mortified that he actually thought I was his brother.

Our hair slowly started to change back as everyone finally figured it out that we were joking. They didn't actually think that it was funny, but what the hell it was fun for us.

"I can so rock the white hair and blue highlights better than you." I mocked.

"You wish! Those colors were made for me to rock." She laughed and bumped my shoulder.

"No, they were given to you so you can get used to it then let the professional show you how it's done." I said.

"That made no sense." She pointed out.

"Doesn't have to, just know that I'm beautiful." I said pretending to flip hair over my shoulder.

"I know that's why I'm with you. I chose beauty over brains. It's not very common to have both, so you better be grateful that you found someone that does." She snarked.

"Funny. Real funny." I said. I said as she laughed at me.

**End Of Flashback**

The picture was taken the night we dyed our hair. She had my smirk on her face while I had her know it all smile on mine. The picture was printed out and Esme framed it. Of course every time someone saw that particular picture they would scowl at it. Especially Jasper.

It was dumb prank well joke. But it was entertaining to see how easily the two of us could corrupt their minds. We will never do it again though. Kol almost killed me when he found out the truth. Crazy psycho original brat. Though it was their fault for second guessing themselves.

I pulled up to where Elena was and she explained her concern. I could see where she was coming from and it did seem weird that they would jump into a relationship so fast. I had to check it out though I don't want this to come back and bite me in the ass. Who knows maybe original Barbie is just like her mom and wants to try and off her kids? One way or another I had to figure it out.

**_The Next Day_**

**Elena's POV **

Right now I had Matt chained to a chair in the boarding house dungeon. He was glaring a look of haughtily disdain at Damon and I. Yes Damon did help me with this, he shared my concern. Something was really wrong with Matt dating Rebekah. Stefan had left hours ago and this was probably our only chance.

"Elena let me out of this." He said.

"Not until you tell us what she did to you." I said calmly.

"Who, Elena? My girlfriend? My mate?" He yelled at me.

"Mate? I doubt she is your mate, she is just using you! Why can't you see that?" I said calmly.

"Why can't you see that there is nothing wrong with our relationship. I asked her." He said.

"Which was probably what she wanted you to do. That way all her tracks were covered." I rationalized.

"You're delusional." He said shaking his head.

"No you are. The originals are nothing but trouble." I said.

"Really? Well were you thinking that when you decided to help Elijah?" He asked.

"This has nothing to do with that." I said.

"Really it doesn't? Elena you are just a hypocrite. We all now that you have some weird fixation on him." He said.

"No I do not." Without thinking I raised my hand and smacked him across the face. A red mark was clearly formed.

"That just proves my point. Right now I think the only person that is endangering my life is you." He spat at me.

That's when Damon came in and grappled his jaw. I think he did it a little too hard because I heard something crack. Matt winced but didn't make a noise.

"It's really rude to spit on a lady Mutt." He said.

"You're one to talk. You claim you love Isabella but you're at Elena's back and call. I bet if she was to call you right now you would say you were just a little busy instead of telling her the truth." He said.

Though it looked like it pained him to talk. Damon defiantly broke something. But as long as he could talk this would still go in our favor.

"Isabella does not need to be brought up in this discussion." Damon hissed.

"Really! Cause ugh last time I checked she was an original too." He said.

He was right Isabella and her brother Jasper counted in this mix too. They were all trouble and as soon as they all left everything would go back to normal.

"She did nothing! She never tried to hurt Elena." He growled.

"Really? Cause last time I checked neither did Rebekah!" He said but this time it was followed by a small groan. A little blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

"She was going to." I said. "She would do anything Klaus tells her to do."

"Yeah it sure did look like she was about to kill you, when she tried to make friends with you. Or when y'all hung out a few times. Never asking you about you're plans with defeating Klaus." He said.

"You can defend her all you want but she is not someone you should be with. She should be dead in all honesty." I said.

"Yeah well so should Stefan and Damon. If it weren't for vampires you probably wouldn't even be here today Elena." He said.

"Yes I would be." I said.

"Nope you're just a doppelgänger a poorly reincarnation of the original." He said.

"This is not the time for that. If you're not going to tell us about Rebekah tell us some of the things you learned while you were there." Damon hissed.

"You mean like how I know why they really left? About the different types of mates? Or maybe the different types of alcohol? I think I'll go with the last one. The first is the Blue Lagoon, it's so good." He said humming.

Damon punched him in the jaw. There was another crack and a lot more blood came out. He just spit the blood in both of our faces and smiled.

"Come on Mutt I know you know you don't want to die, so start talking." Damon said.

"I am talking, it's just bullshit that's coming out." He said laughing.

This might be harder than I thought.

**Bonnie's POV**

"Hey witchy." Someone said from behind me.

I turned to see Jeremy seating on side me.

"Hey Jer. What's up?" I asked.

"I was looking for Elena. I was hoping that she would be here, but I doubt it now." He said.

"Yeah, she was supposed to meet me here earlier but she had to do something. I thought as long as I was here I might as well have a drink." I said.

"Buy me one." He said wagging his eyebrows.

"Nope, you're too young." I laughed.

"So are you." He said.

"Touché." I smiled.

"Look out but there seems to be an upset original coming our way." He said looking at someone. I turned to see Kol coming up.

"Hello Jeremy, Bonnie." He said smirking at us.

"Hey Kol." Jer said. I said nothing.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Kol asked

"Nothing I was enjoying my time with Jer, when a Knave, Obnoxious,

Loser showed up." I said smiling.

It took them a second but they figured it out. Jeremy smiled while Kol glared at me.

"You're not funny Bennet." He said wagging his index finger.

"Really? I thought it was." I smiled.

"Careful I might just make you fall in love with me." He said.

"Yeah when hell freezes over." I said.

"I think it's almost winter then." He said.

"I could cut the sexual tension with a knife." Jeremy muttered.

"Shut up and come dance with me." I said grabbing his ear.

"Okay! Okay!" He laughed.

"You're an ass." I said.

"And Kol wants yours." He snickered.

"Arg shut up you are so not funny." I said.

"Yes I am and you know it." He said.

He twirled me around trying to get me dizzy.

"Stop that." I said laughing.

"Oh come on you're having fun." He smiled.

"Yeah but I'm getting dizzy." I put my hands on his chest to steady myself.

"Oh come on wimp." He said.

"I don't care." I said trying to kick him.

"You're doing good so far." Jer said suddenly.

"Really? Wait with what?" I asked

"Making your boyfriend jealous." He smiled.

"What boyfriend?" I asked, he just wagged his eyebrows.

"I'm going to kill you." I said.

"Oh yeah try to catch me dizzy girl." He said starting to run around the bar away from me.

I may have been dizzy, but I could still use my powers. I made him fall a few feet away from me. I smiled and slowly walked up to him.

"Caught you." I said as I crouched and firmly placed my hand on his back.

"Cheater." He said.

"You're one to talk." I snickered and helped him up.

"Where did your original go?" He asked looking around.

"I don't know." I said shrugging before what he said actually registered in my head.

"Jer..." I growled out slowly, but he was already running away from me.

Douche.

"Ms. Bennet." I turned to see Elijah walking up to me.

"Hello Elijah." I said.

"Have you seen my brother?" He asked.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Kol." He said.

"He was here earlier um.." I was cut off by said person.

"Here's your drink." He said smiling and handing a drink to me.

Elijah raised his eyebrow at me.

Before I could say anything Kol started talking.

"Hello brother, I told you I already had something planned today." Kol said.

"So I see." Elijah said.

"I'll see you at home." Kol said.

Elijah nodded before walking away.

I turned to look at Kol, who was already looking at me.

"I hate you." I said.

"I know." He smiled before taking the drink he gave me and drank it.

"Thanks." He said before walking out the back.

Across the room I saw Jeremy smile at me. Before I could be embarrassed even more so I left the bar. I do not need to deal with that right now. He won today but it will be different tomorrow!

**Damon's POV**

I stood and watch as Elena continued to interrogate Mutt. When Isa finds out she is going to kill me. He's not going to keep his mouth shut, and to tell the truth neither would I.

"Matt this could be so much easier." Elena said.

"What would have been easier was to knock on my door and ask me what was going on. Not knock me out and kidnap me." He said.

"Just tell us something." Elena said.

"Why? Why do keep trying to take everything from me?" He asked.

A bit over dramatic if you ask me.

"I'm trying to keep you save." She said.

"By killing all the people you don't like? Let me ask, you was talking about how the originals need to die. You did mean Elijah too right?" He asked.

Of course she did idiot. But the way she paused made me think my previous thought was wrong.

"Exactly, you can't pick and choose Elena, it's either all or none." He said.

"What's going to happen when Klaus comes for my blood again?" She asked.

"I am more than sure Isabella can stop him, and Rebekah too. Those are the two closes women in his life." He said.

"I don't want to take that risk." She said.

"Well that's just selfish. I took the risk of staying here and helping you when you started to attract all these supernatural beings." He said.

"I didn't do it on propose." She countered.

"And it wasn't my girlfriends fault that her brother decided to attack you. And it's not his fault that it had to be you that was needed to make hybrids." He argued.

"This is going no where Elena." I said.

"How do you get your hostages to talk?" She asked.

"Torture." I said without a second thought.

"What kind?" She asked.

"Any that keeps them alive but hurts like hell." I said shrugging.

"Knives." She said suddenly.

"Okay now I know she is a fucking whack–job." He whispered to himself.

"I don't think you should do that Elena." I said but she was already upstairs getting her stuff.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I said.

"Why are you letting her do this?" He asked.

"We need the extra advantage." I said.

"For what? Klaus broke the curse and only wanted hybrids because he was lonely. You could see that written all over the mans face." He said.

"And you think he won't keep trying to make them?" I asked.

"Damon it's been over a month and no one has died or tried to kill Elena. Obviously he doesn't care anymore." He said.

"True but they could be trying to catch us off guard." I reasoned.

"Really? Okay keep up with what you're doing. I bet after this they are really going to try to kill you two." He said.

"I doubt it, I can compel you to forget." I said.

"It's all going to come out sooner or later." He smiled a smug smile.

"See now I hope she brings a butcher knife back." I hissed.

"I didn't." Elena said walking back down.

It wasn't a butcher knife and it wasn't that big but he's human and it will cause him some pain. When he saw her he just glared. He knew what was going to happen and he still didn't talk. I don't know if he's brave or stupid.

**Alice's POV**

"Are we in trouble Alice?" Char said on side me

"Not right now we aren't." I said.

"Do you think we will be ready for this? I mean half these people we barely know and probably have no skills in killing cold ones." She said.

"Jasper and Peter can train them, they're our best fighters." I said.

"Okay, you're right, but will that be enough?" She asked.

"I'm hoping it will be. Why the hell were we thrown in this?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Why do they want us in the first place?" She asked.

"Maybe it's because we have a huge family now." I said.

"It's not like we are all living together, and almost everyone is blood related." She said.

"That's true. But I doubt they would care anyway." I said.

"Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe we need a change of royalty." She said.

"Flight A-132 is now boarding. Flight A-132 is now boarding." The annoying voice said on the intercom.

She sighed." Let's go Alice it's time." She said.

"I want the window seat." I said.

"No way you had it last time!" She said then started running, at human pace, to the plane. I ran after her.

"Ha!" She said once she plopped herself on the chair next to the window.

"Bitch."

"Cunt."

"Whore."

"Take it back." She gasped.

"Nope!" I smiled.

She growled then huffed.

"Hello." The person said that took the last seat next to me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." Char said.

"You're going to Virginia?" She asked.

"Yeah we're on our way back, family emergency." I said.

"So you've been there, recently?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Have you seen someone by the name of Finnik?" She asked.

"I've met him, yes." I said confused.

"Good, he is a very close of mine. Nice to know this trip isn't a waste of my time. You're obviously a vampire so am I." She said.

"Oh good. I'm Alice and this is my sister Charlotte." I said.

"I'm Sage." She said.

"Oh like the flower?" Char asked.

"Yes like the flower." She smiled.

Another spot cleared up in my vision, she would be on our side. I nodded at Char, who smiled.

It's nice to meet you Sage, like the flower.

**Elena's POV**

"Elena I think we should just let him go, it's obvious he isn't going to tell us anything." Damon said after I cut Matt for the nth time.

"We have been here so long I almost forgot why we were here." I said.

"Then let me go." Matt said.

"Is the vervain out if his system?" I asked Damon.

"No, even if it was, it wouldn't matter, it smells like he bathes in it." He said. Damn it.

"I drink it, eat it, bathe in it, and smoke it." Matt smirked.

Damon snickered at the last one but stopped when I sent him a glare.

"What it's funny." He shrugged.

"Come on Matt, why won't you give us anything?" I asked. It's almost as if he doesn't want to get rid of the Originals.

"Matt, do you not want to kill the originals?" I gasped.

"What the fuck? No shit Elena that's why I ain't saying anything." He said then looked at me like I was stupid.

"Are you insane they can snap and kill the entire town!" I yelled.

"So could you if you keep this up." He muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"What if we went after Rebekah." I smiled.

"And do what? She is stronger than both of you, and she is never alone. Hell Elena all they need to do is push you and you'll probably be knocked out." He laughed.

"Elena he doesn't care anymore. His adrenaline is pumping. He knows he might actually die and doesn't care at this point." Damon said.

"Shut up, your voice is annoying." Matt moaned.

"And for a human you're blood is repulsive." Damon said in return.

"You know Elena I just thought of something, you're worrying about the Originals when the Salvatore brothers could kill you in the blink of an eye." He said.

"Stefan and Damon are different..." I started to say but be cut me off.

"How Elena? Klaus killed Jenna. Damon killed Isobel and fucked her probably. The Originals killed people. Stefan was Jack the fucking Ripper! And Damon is...well Damon! The Originals are on human blood. Stefan and Damon are on human blood." He said.

"No he is not!" I yelled twirling the knife dangerously in my hand.

"Oh yes he is you can ask Damon. He knows too." That got him a smack from Damon.

"Stop talking like you know stuff." He said.

"Oh deny deny deny and deny all you want, I already know. So Elena how does it feel to know that Stefan has gone behind your back and did this? And Damon once Isa finds out you better bet your ass you will be single again. Maybe now the other brother can fuck you Elena. You really will continue the Petrova line after you do that. Then probably get pregnant by a man you barely even know." He laughed quietly.

That was the final straw I took the knife and without thinking drove it through his chest. His body lurched and he had a look of shock on his face. He gave me a glare as blood started to slowly pool out his mouth.

"Fuck you." He whispered before his head went limp.

"Give him some of your blood so he can heal, I need to talk to Stefan." I said pulling out my phone.

He wanted to say something but I just out my finger on my lips for him to be quiet, with the amount of blood he lost all the vervain that was in his system should have left. We can just compel him to forget.

"Hello?" Stefan answered after the third ring. I mean really what took him so long?

"Stefan." I said.

"What's wrong Elena?" He asked probably jumping at the sound of my voice.

"How long?" I asked.

"How long what?" He asked.

"How long have you been on human blood?" I asked.

"How do you know about that?" He asked.

"I made Matt tell me." I said.

"Matt? Elena what did you do to Matt?" He asked.

"I got him to talk." I said.

"Damn it Elena I don't have the time to deal with your childish ways. Now where is Matt? Is he okay?" He asked.

"He will be." I said offended by him calling me childish.

"Fuck Elena I'm on my way to the boarding house. Jasper and Isa was here with me, they left already. They been left actually as soon as you said Matt's name. You better not leave." And with that he hung up.

When I walked back into the room Matt was still chained to the chair with his head still hanging. All of this could have been avoided if he had just answered the questions and given us information.

Maybe he didn't have the answers. Another part of me said. That would be a shame if that was true. I looked at Damon who was looking at me. He looked a little flushed and...scared?

"Did you give him your blood?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked confused. I know we had to torture him but letting him heal on his own was going to take too long.

"Because, his heart stop beating the moment you picked up your phone." He said.

Oh shit.

Just then the door was thrown open and in walked in two very pissed of vampires. The twins...and they made it here first. They had at least a two minute head start before Stefan would get here.

Double shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! So how was it? Well I hope y'all liked it. Or do y'all hate me? -wink- till next time. Review babes!<strong>


	19. As Is Mine

**Here you go! I believe this is he chapter everyone has been waiting for! Onward to the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on GLG<strong>

**Elena's POV**

_Just then the door was thrown open and in walked in two very pissed of vampires. The twins...and they made it here first. They had at least a two minute head start before Stefan would get here._

_Double shit._

_**Now...**_

**3rd Person**

Isabella and Jasper arrived at the mansion very pissed off at what they heard on the phone. Nothing though could have prepared them for what they were about to see. They ignored the door that they just busted through their eyes were on their friend.

It wasn't hard for them to realize that he was dead, he was just too still and he had no eyes turned red upon seeing Elena and Damon, obviously the ones to have killed him. Isabella charged at Elena while Jasper went after Damon.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled at Elena.

The only response she got was a flinch as the girl tried to put some space between the two of them. Jasper through Damon into a wall, ripped off a chair leg, and staked him in the thigh.

Damon groans.

Elena gasps as she looks at the smirk Jasper sends her way. He enjoys giving him pain, and she could only guess what Isabella was going to do to her. Girls were known to be a lot more pissed off and creative than guys.

Elena was too busy watching Jasper that she didn't notice Bella picking up a random lamp and hitting her over the head. Her mind went blank for a few seconds, in those few seconds her body sagged and she fell to the floor. Bella walked up smiling and rolled her on her back with a nicely placed kick.

Jasper was contemplating what he should do next when he got a text from his brother.

**To: Jay**

**From: P.W.**

_Pencil Sharpener and pencils upstairs third door down to the left._

Bella was waiting for him to say something, but instead he disappeared upstairs. She shrugged, she didn't care as long as she could continue fucking over the bitchy doppelgänger. She placed her foot on Elena's chest smirking.

"I should kill you where you lay."

The doppelgänger gasped.

"I-Isa." Came the weak response of Damon.

Of course he couldn't do anything else, Jasper had come down with a bunch of freshly sharpened pencils in each hand. Moving over to Damon he staked him in both his ears. Isabella stepped on Elena's leg effectively breaking it, ignoring Elena's screams.

Jasper smiled wickedly picking up three pencils and with accuracy stakes Damon in his...well you know somewhere a boy never wants a girl's foot to connect. Damon howls while Jasper smirks at him.

Isabella tilts her head to the side and curses.

"Stefan is about to get here."

"I know I can hear him too." Jasper snaps Damon's neck.

"You're lucky girl."

Jasper disappears off somewhere, but not too far.

Elena cries at her words but not with joy. Isabella bites her wrist and shoves it to Elena. She involuntarily gulps down the blood. Jasper returns with a shovel the same time Damon wakes up confused. Isabella flashes over to her brother and takes the shovel.

She hits Elena on the ribs breaking just about all of them. Then made her way to Damon. He looks up at her, though she can't read the expression that is on his face. She flips the shovel over and drives it through his abdominal. Jasper takes two pencils and stakes Damon's hands down.

Elena is unconscious and Damon can't move. This is what Stefan takes in when he bursts in. Isabella moves over to Matt and pulls the knife out while Jasper picks him up. Stefan makes his way to his girlfriend then looks to Jasper and Isabella seeing their eyes flash with hate and pain.

"Don't give her your blood. I gave her mine, it works a little slower, but giving her yours would only kill her." She smirked at him and they left with Matt.

He sighed and took the stakes out of Damon. Seeing them bleeding he runs a shower, washes most of the blood off them, and lays them down. He shakes his head.

"You two probably just caused a lot of unneeded deaths."

With that he left the room disgusted with his brother and ex-girlfriend.

**Isabella's POV**

We ran until just a few feet away from the original mansion. Jasper nodded at me and I nodded back. I walked into the house. Mother zoomed down the stairs and smiled at me.

"Hello Darling." She said.

She sniffed the air and her smile got even bigger.

"Ah good Matt is here, I haven't seen him all day." I frown and looked down.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She lifted my chin and frowned.

"Did something happen?" She pulled herself back and looked me over pinching me randomly.

"I don't see anything." She said confused.

"I'm sorry." I finally say.

"What's wrong?" She asked again.

"I wasn't fast enough."

"Fast enough for what? What is wrong." Her voice was laced with so much worry.

The rest of the family came down including a girl that looked exactly like Elena. I growl at her before I could stop myself.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"Who is she?"

"Tatiana. Elena and Katherine's ancestor." He said.

"I feel sorry for you." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Your descendants are assholes."

She sighs, "I know."

"Is that blood." Fin asked suddenly making me stiffen.

"Did something happen?" Mother asked yet again.

"Jasper." I whispered.

He walked in carrying Matt. The originals froze.

"Matt?" Mother asked walking over to him and touching his face.

"He's cold." She stated looking at Jasper confused.

"Why is he could? I'll run him a bath."

"Mother." Jasper said. She paused and turned back around. He shook his head at her.

"He doesn't need a bath Bekah." Kol whispered.

"But he's cold. He'll be better after a bath."

"Mom. I'm...sorry." I say.

"Nothing is wrong, he just needs a bath!"

"Sister please." Elijah said trying to reason with her.

"Please what Elijah!" She yelled at him.

"Please accept what you see in front of you." He said.

She got a blank expression on her face, dropped to her knees, and didn't move. At all.

"Mom?" I finally whispered.

"I'm going to run him a bath." She said her voice void of all emotion.

"Rebekah-" Uncle Niko began but got cut off.

"I know he's dead, I just want the blood washed off of him." She left to go upstairs.

"What happened." Finn asked.

"My ex-boyfriend and the doppelgänger happened." I said.

"I was afraid you would say that." Niko said.

"Yeah well it's not exactly easy for me to say. It's all my fault." I said as all the pain finally gets too much for me.

The tears I wanted to keep away practically flew down my cheeks.

"You must be bloody mad to actually think that Isabella. It's their fault not yours!" Kol growled.

I didn't listen to him, it was my fault. I didn't think his friends would turn on him. I thought he was safe. I was wrong. So so so fucking wrong.

"She's going into self loathing mode." Jasper sighs.

"Why would she believe it was her fault?" Niko asked.

"Because it was her boyfriend so she feels responsible." Jasper answered.

"That's ludicrous!" Niko hissed.

"The water is ready, Isabella." Mom said to me. I stood up grabbed Matt and went to mother.

"She is going to cling to mother now." Jasper said.

"I think we should pay Damon a visit." Kol said.

"I doubt he is up for one." Jasper said.

I watched as mother stripped Matt and submerged him in bubbles.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It is not your fault. You have nothing to feel sorry for." She said.

"My boyfriend killed your mate." I said.

I could hear Kol laughing at whatever Jasper said.

"And him and the doppelgänger shall pay." I nodded at her words.

She hugged me, "I shall be fine."

I nodded again. My mother did not deserve this. I'm getting Matt back even if it kills me.

**Bonnie's POV**

Elijah sat down at my booth sitting across from me.

"Good evening Miss Bennett." He said.

"Hello Elijah. Why'd you call me?"

"Well I hate to say, but this isn't a social call."

I looked at him bemused.

"Then why'd you call me?"

He looked me in the eye, "Your friend Matt is dead."

I froze. He did not just say what I thought he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're lying."

"And why would I lie to you about something like that?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Kol probably put you up to it." But I knew as I said those words they weren't true.

"As if I would join Kol in his childish games." He said.

"When, where, how, and who?" I asked.

"A couple of hours ago. At the Salvatore's house. A knife to the heart, plus a lot of bleeding and internal damage. Damon and Elena." He said the last part quietly.

The glass in my hand broke. Damon and Elena? I knew they didn't take the knife in both their hands and kill him.

"Which one was it?" I asked though I had a good idea of who it was.

"Bonnie I don't think." I cut him off.

"I asked you a question Elijah." He sighed.

"Only Elena's scent was in the knife."

"I'm going to kill her."

"No I think we've had enough deaths for today."

"Why? Why'd she do it?" I asked.

"I don't think she approved." He said.

"Approve of what?"

"Of the fact that he loved my sister."

I paused.

"You need to get that hand clean." He said.

Shit there was glass in my hands everywhere but thankfully very little blood. I excused myself to the bathroom, cleaned my hand, and looked at myself in the mirror. I wanted to say that I looked strong and my feelings were under control and my tears weren't about to burst would mean I was lying though.

I opened one of the stalls and walked in. I sat down and did what I usually did when I thought of Grams and the fact that my mom left me. I curled up and cried. I cried for my Grams, cried for my mom, for Matt, for myself, and for the fact that I knew I wouldn't be crying if I hadn't befriended Elena.

Why hadn't I seen it earlier? My family was all but gone, Matt's family was all but gone along with him. Caroline's a vampire, Tyler is a hybrid, Jeremy's parents are dead, almost everyone was dead. God we were all listening to an 18 year old girl dating a fucking vampire. Why were all our lives so fucked up?

I stood up and exited, looking in the mirror I put a new definition to looking like shit. I had to see her. I ran out the bathroom and out the bar, all the while feeling Elijah's eyes on me. He must have heard me crying. When I made it there I didn't bother knocking, it was never locked.

"Hey there witchy." Damon said.

I didn't think I just used all the power I had and gave him an aneurysm. He dropped to his knees, blood coming out his ears, eyes, and nose. After a minute he fell to the floor unconscious. I stormed up the stairs and opened Stefan's door to see Elena laying down.

She smile when she saw me. I walked up to her and slapped it off her face.

"Bonnie?" She asked.

"How could you Elena?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You killed Matt Elena!" I yelled.

"It was an accident." She whispered.

I felt something snap inside me. Elena was thrown off the bed and on the floor.

"An accident! An accident is walking into someone in the hallway not putting a knife in them because they are with someone you don't like!"

"Bonnie calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! How would you feel if I killed Jeremy!" I asked.

"Please don't." She pleaded.

"Of course I won't I have common sense unlike you! The originals were leaving us alone. They didn't care about you anymore." I paused.

"That's what it was wasn't it? You couldn't handle the fact that no one was paying any attention to you. The originals stayed away. Damon was in an actual relationship and everything was going good."

"They were all leaving me for those evil twins!" She yelled.

"Evil twins? You mean Jasper and Isabella?! They didn't do anything to you. Yes they were a little closer to Damon and Stefan, but news flash Elena they knew each other when they were kids." I said.

"She had Damon and Jasper was slowly becoming Stefan's new best friend and would always go see him and hang out."

"What now Stefan is not allowed to have friends?" I asked incredibly.

"I couldn't lose him too Bonnie." She said.

"Well I hope you're proud of yourself. Now all you have is Damon for all I know." I turned around to leave.

"Bonnie STOP!" She yelled.

I used my magic and pushed her against the wall. Hard.

"Good bye."

I walked down stairs to see Stefan reading a book.

"Bye Stef." I said.

"See ya Bonnie. Can you close the door on your way out please." He said not looking up from the book.

I closed the door and left. Elena was not the girl that I once knew. I don't think she ever will be again. With that thought I drove away. Maybe that day at the bridge, she should have died with her parents. I took out my phone and called Elijah; he answered on the first ring.

"Hello Bonnie." He said.

"Where is he?"

"He's here. My sister and Isabella just laid him down on the sofa."

"How bad does he look? I'm on my way."

"He isn't that bad now. They cleaned him up and changed his clothes."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten." I hung up.

None of this seemed real. I want to just wake up and this all be a long - very long - dream and I'm just having a post junior year nightmare. Though I know I'm not that lucky. When I pulled up the door was already open so I just walked in.

"Bonnie." Jasper nodded.

"Hi Jasper."

"Do..you want to see him?"

"Yes, please."

"Follow me, he's in the living room."

When I walked through the door only Rebekah and Isabella was in the room with Matt. Before going to him I gave Rebekah a hug, even if she was supposed to be the enemy even she cared for Matt more than Elena. After that I walked over to him. He didn't even look like he was dead. I had to bite my tongue, because I was about to ask them if they heard a heartbeat.

After a while Isabella gasp and shook her head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Was all she was muttering.

"Care to elaborate?" Jasper asked.

"How old was Matt? 17 right?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"He isn't too old then." She whispered.

"Too old for what?" Rebekah asked.

It seemed like Jasper caught on to what she was talking about though.

"But that's a long time to wait." He said.

"Not if we can find him." She said.

"Bonnie?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm a hybrid mother. Half vampire half Afterling. I already told you what an Afterling was. Anyway they give you a few days to decide. I'm pretty sure he hasn't decided yet. If we can find him. We can put him back in his body!" She said.

"You mean find his soul?" I asked confused.

"More like find his ghost form. Trust me its complicated. You won't get it unless you were in the same situation." She said.

"So you want me to find him."

"Let me help too though." She said.

"How will you be able to help?" I asked.

"I have some witch powers. They're pretty basic, but still." She shrugged.

"Okay we'll do it then."

"Here?"

"Yes, we need four vanilla candles, some sage, purple incense, something that belong to Matt, and some of your blood."

"Well I have the candles and maybe some sage." She said thinking.

"What about the stuff that Ester used?" Rebekah supplied.

Isabella ran to the room and came back smiling.

"We are in luck." She said.

After a few shuffles everything was in place.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready."

We grabbed hands standing over his body and chanted.

"Ab omni loco obscuro in angulo. Invenies scriptum in omni verbo atramentum amice Matthew Donovan et adducite eum ad me. Corpus et anima eius haberi iterum introire. Ut omnem recludam Vincula auxiliábitur ei. Liber sit. Quod fratres a ligula ratio et inveniam illum, et tunc domum eius. Mors volumus referri."

There was a barrier around of so that no can enter. It was made of blood, Isabella's blood. As we chanted the same words over and over again I could hear the sound of chains releasing. Isabella whimpered. The sound was getting louder.

It was as if a marching band was playing on either side of my ears. It must have been ten times worst for Isabella.

"You can do it Bella." I said.

"It hurts Bonnie!" She said.

"Don't let go!"

I doubt she heard me. As I said those last words a bright white light knocked us back, we through the barrier. My back slid against the floor and my head hit the wall.

"Bonnie."

"Is-Isabella? I'm fine, where are we?"

This did not look like the Mikealson house. It looked like an interrogation room except there was no glass window.

"It's a containment chamber." I looked as her bemused.

"And it's containing?"

She snorted, "Us apparently."

"Just great."

"It's okay we will be let out of here as soon as we are finish with whatever we're doing."

"Okay find Matt and we leave. But where is-"

"I found him!" Isabella said.

"Okay that was easy."

"He's behind this door. We need a key." She said looking at me.

"Maybe we can forge a key out of or combined magic." I said.

"Or... You can just reach me that key off the latch." She said.

"Okay that works too." I smiled at her.

She shakes her head at me.

"What? I'm used to things being complicated." I picked up the key and unlocked the door.

A mass of energy burst out the room and we were both knocked back. This time when I opened my eyes we are in the Mikealson house.

"THAT BLOODY WANKER!" I looked up to see a completely pissed off Isabella.

She comes to my side and helps me up.

"What's wrong, did it not work?"

She sighed, "It worked to some degree. His soul is free so he can enter his body again. He has three said to do so, before his body is too ruined."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know! But that bastard took my powers!"

"Is that why you yelled?"

"Yes I wonder where he went though..."

That thought went away when her phone started ringing.

"Hello? Peter?" She asked.

I hope nothing bad happened again.

**Peter's POV**

"Hello? Peter?" Thank god she answered.

"Hey Iz."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know yet, my gift is telling me to go to the Wickery Bridge tonight for some reason. It gave me a specific time and everything. Something bad is about to go down. The thing is, if I go early my whole existence disappears. Alice called me freaking out."

She sighs. "Did Alice see anyone else at the bridge?"

"No just me. Everyone else was here or something."

"Okay well Peter you are going to have to wait. What time will you have to be there?"

"About an hour from now give or take a few minutes."

"Well just calm your nerves for now. I guess go fuck Tanya or something ." I could almost hear her smiling.

I laughed when I heard Edward say 'what the fuck?' From somewhere in the house.

"What makes you think I'm in the mood to?" I asked.

"Again I say, what the fuck?" Edward said.

"Language Edward!" Esme yelled.

"Merdé!" He said.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" She yelled again.

"What.. I changed the language." He said innocently.

Isabella laughed from across the line.

"Uh..H-how is he?" I cleared my throat.

"Dead."

"My gift told me he was back right before I called you." I said confused.

"He is apparently, just not back in his body, and he took my powers."

"Why'd he do that?"

"I don't know, it probably coincides with you having to go to the bridge."

"You may be right. And Iz I'm sorry about the while Damon thing."

"It's okay Peter. I knew in the beginning that the relationship probably wasn't going to work. I was still clinging on to the boy Damon used yo be. I'll be fine." She said.

"You sure will. Just hang in there, you still have us."

"I know I do, thank you. I love y'all Peter."

"I love you too Bella."

"I LOVE YOU MORE." Edward yelled.

She chuckled.

"Take care of your mom until Matt's back, I need to go find Tanya."

"The hell you do!" Edward yelled.

"Bye Pete." She hung up.

"Language Edward!"

"Sorry mom." He mumbles.

"I think we should call him." I said.

"No Peter." Edward growled.

"Who Damon?" Esme asked confused.

"No even worst." Edward said.

"The guy isn't that bad." I said.

Carlisle walks downstairs.

"Are you guys talking about who I think your talking about?" He asked.

Edward nods slowly.

"I don't think-" he gets cut off by my phone.

"Hey Alice."

"Already called him, he'll be there in three days. Char and I'll be home soon, we're bringing a friend. See you tomorrow." -click-

"That takes care of that." I said.

"Where'd Edward?" Esme asked.

"He took off with Tanya as soon as Peter's phone started ringing." Carlisle said.

"That meany." I grumbled.

"Just go take a shower." Carlisle said.

He walked up the stairs with Esme. Now that was disturbing.

"Tell me about it." Edward said.

"I thought you left." I said

"I did, but Tanya wanted to go shopping with Rosé."

"So she ditched you?" I laughed.

"Yeah pretty much." He sighed.

"Oh well I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Something bad already happened. How much worst could this possibly get?"

"Careful Edward don't jinx yourself."

"Superstitious freak."

"Arrogant Prude."

"You asshole!" He yelled.

"You ass scratcher!" I yelled back.

"YOU'RE BOTH ASS LICKERS! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Esme yelled.

"Well someone's in a bad mood." Edward whispered.

"Tell me about it." I whispered back.

**Caroline's POV**

"You're kidding!" I giggled.

"No I am not, they are dating!" Tyler said

"Matt and the original. He has us all beat!"

"Yup Elena and the Vampire. Caroline and the Hybrid. Matt and the Original. You should write a book." He said.

I chuckled when I heard him laughing on the phone.

"Naw, because Caroline and the hybrid is going to take like four books to get everything out."

"Don't worry Care. I'll help."

"No! With your help its going to turn into a porn novel!"

"And that's bad because...?"

"Ty that's not funny!" I said laughing.

"Really then why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Because it would be rude if I didn't."

"Rude? Who are you and what have you done with Care. My Care wouldn't care!"

He cracked up at that. That was hardly even funny!

"That's been nagging at me since we first started calling you care."

"That was years ago!"

"I wanted to wait for the perfect time!"

My phone beeped.

"Hold on Ty it's Elena."

"Kay Kay. I'll be here."

"Thanks."

I switched over to Elena's line.

"Hey Elena, what's up? Can we make this quick. I was on the phone with Tyler."

"Care you have to help me."

"Elena? Elena whats wrong?"

Her line went dead and Tyler was back on the phone.

"Care? CARE what happened? I can hear you breathing on the phone!"

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry Ty I have to go check on Elena. Call me later?"

"Yeah sure." He hung up.

Ugh Elena! I've been spending much more time with her than I've spent with my own boyfriend. I made my way to the boarding house, since she's never at hers, and walked in.

"Elena?"

"Up here."

I ran and stopped at Stefan's door. She was standing there with a book bag. A book bag full of clothes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Care you have to help me! They are coming after me."

"Woah Elena slow down okay. Who is after you?"

"The originals!"

"What? Why? Hold on let me call Rosalie she might be able to help."

That blonde was a bitch and my new best friend.

"No! She is going to want to kill me too." She cried.

I put my phone away.

"What? Why? Elena did you do something?"

She looked at he ground ad knitted her eyebrows together.

"Elena what did you do!"

"I'll tell you on the way, we just really need to leave here."

I've never seen my friend so flustered before. Something was telling me that I should just leave her here. But I had to do something.

"Fine." I said.

"Thank you." She said and gave me a hug.

"We can take one of Damon's cars." She said.

"Would he mind?" I asked.

"Don't you already know the answer to that?"

"True. Lets take his favorite one then." I smiled.

I laughed as I watched her roll her eyes at me.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we were finally settled and started making our way out of Mystic Falls.

"Anywhere as long as I'm as far away from h- Care look out!"

I turned the wheel as fast as I could as soon as I saw her standing there. Rebekah Mikealson. When I looked back she was gone.

"CARE!" Elena yelled.

I turned to see that we were headed straight for the water. I forgot to take my foot off the petal.

"SHIIIIT!" I cried as we plummeted into the water.

We were sinking and we were sinking fast. Elena was looking at me holding her breath. I pointed up and she nodded. We easily got out of the car and started swimming to the surface. But something was blocking our way. It was like a think sheet of ice was covering the lake.

With my vampire hearing I could faintly hear someone on the ice walking towards us. A male and hopefully help. I looked to Elena who looked like she was about to die. As a human she could only hold her breath for so long.

Please who whoever you are HELP!

**3rd Person Point of View**

The truck had slid out of control as she tried to dodge the woman that was standing in the middle of the road. Too bad that they didn't know that they would be stuck for quite a while.

The woman was gone now, but someone else was still there. He was waiting for he knew what was going to happen next. He watched as the truck kept going, the woman driving clearly not paying attention.

He cocked his head to the side, the passenger was finally telling the driver what she was doing. Too late now sweetheart, just sink your dumb ass to the his way to the edge of the river he frowned, the doppelgänger just didn't want to go down.

Oh well it didn't matter this was all part of the plan. He ever so gently knelt down to the surface of the water. His right hand reached out on his command and using the index finger he touched the water. The water rippled once and after it started to expand a thick sheet of ice was behind it.

Soon the whole river was under a thick sheet of ice. So thick one vampire wasn't going to be enough to break through it. He made his way across the ice, he didn't have to worry about falling, the ground was way too dry for that. Making his way closer to where the truck had stopped, he could hear her banging on the ice.

He looked down, right under his feet was the vampires hands. Any other day he would have helped her, but not today. Today he had an agenda, and everything was going to be checked off.

"Please!" He could hear the watery pleas but paid them no heed.

He cocked his head to the side, listening to the distinct sound of the doppelgänger's slowing heart beat.

"Help us!"

He smiled and shook his head, though she couldn't really see it because of the ice. She also had to continue to dive under to get the unconscious girl who kept sinking. She couldn't fantom why someone would be doing this to her.

Finally after it seemed like forever the doppelgänger's heart stop beating. The vampire could last a few more minutes, in that time it should be too late to save the human. After a couple of minutes footsteps were coming closer and closer. At a very fast rate. This was his time to depart.

When Peter arrived on the bridge. You could see on his face that he was confused as fuck. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Edward how's the weather at Bells house?"

"Pretty warm...why?"

"Because the water under the Wickery Bridge is frozen. I mean completely fucking frozen."

He jumped off the bridge and walked the perimeter.

"I don't see anything right now, I'll call when I do." A few minutes later he heard it.

Thump

Thump

Thump

It was pretty faint but still there, under the ice. He followed the sound and found a half frozen vampire underneath the water.

"Fuck Caroline." He pounded the ground with his fist.

After it seemed like forever the ice broke and the opening was big enough for him to pull her out.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah just c-cold. Elena's still d-down there though." She shivered.

He nodded and dove in looking for her. It wasn't easy since her scent was gone and from the sound of it her heart already stopped. Peter finally found her just floating. With a quick lunge he pulled both of them from under the water.

"I'm sorry Caroline, she's dead." He whispered.

She broke down of course. But he could not be sad, this was Karma acting on its own. If she hadn't killed Matt, she would be still alive now.

The door to the original mansion opened and slammed shut. Rebekah was home and she was wearing a sad smile on her face.

"Mom." Isabella said running down the stair with her brother at her side. They ran to their mother and gave her a hug.

"We thought you went out and did something stupid." Jasper whispered.

She didn't have to have a good imagination to know what he meant by that. She hugged her kids back knowing she could never do something like that to them.

"No I'm fine. I promise." She let them go and walked into the living room where her mate was still laying.

She brushed his hair out of his closed eyes. It seemed as if he had a smile on his face. Heaven must be nice. She smiled softly.

"Vengeance is mine, my love." She said closing her eyes and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

As she pulled back his body came forward and she felt as if he was kissing her back. She opened her eyes to see deep blue eyes looking at her.

"As is mine." He said giving her another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is so now I have a question. Should I leave Elena dead? If not i have a very nice plan for how she will turn out. Review!<strong>


	20. Save Us

**Helloooooo Darlings~ what? Didn't expect that I would update? Well I want my stories finished by the end of the year and to do that I need to update. This chapter took a lot of thinking cause I simply did not know what to type but I mustered all my courage, types this and now I present you...Gone Little Girl!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kol's POV<strong>

We sat at the table no one speaking. There was not much we could say seeing that we did not have all the needed information out at the moment.

Our informant was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. I despised Tatia Petrova when she was human and I damn sure don't like her as a vampire.

"Well, are you going to tell us about the three wars we will be having to go against; or would you like us to just sit here and twiddle or thumbs together?" I asked.

"Kol." Klaus snapped at me.

"Shut up brother, she called us here and has yet to say anything, sorry if I would rather do something more productive than play stare at Tatia Petrova." I snapped.

"Leave him be Klaus. The three wars yes, now as you know this is a big family which consists of several small families. With each family come their own conflict; The Whitlock's, the Cullens/Denali's, and the Mikealsons." She said.

"So each family has a separate war?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, but we will all fight together. With each war certain people will be affected differently than the rest." She said.

"The wars, they have something to do with the past? Or something that we could possibly change in the future?" Matt asked.

Yes, jolly old Matt was up and well thanks to my niece and the witch. When I came home and saw him snogging with my sister, I really thought I couldn't make it out of the room fast enough.

"Past problems that we weren't strong enough to handle then, but will have to attack now." She said.

"When will the first one be?" I asked.

"In a two weeks time. But, don't worry this battle will be the easiest one." She said.

"Who will be the ones affected?" Klaus asked.

"The Whitlock's: Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter." She said.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with the wars in the south." Rebekah said.

"Yes, but don't take this in the wrong direction, Maria has nothing to do with this directly. She will be here soon too, to warn Jasper of the battle that they face." She said.

"Maria is on our side?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, do you know of her?" She asked.

"I have... tangled with her before." He said with a proud smirk on his face.

"Really now, so have I." She smirked at him before she got up and walked away.

"I'm guess this meeting is over, what a bust." I said.

"You need to go do something; you have not been productive at all." Elijah said as he stood from his seat.

"I would be doing something, but Bonnie won't answer her phone." I said.

"And when did you get Ms. Bennett's phone number?" He asked.

"Yesterday, when I asked to borrow your phone." I said before heading out.

"Have you seen Finn by any chance?" He asked.

"No, don't worry about him though; he is most likely with Sage at the moment." I said.

"I don't like that woman." He said.

"The almighty Elijah admitting he doesn't like someone? What has the world come to?" I mocked before leaving.

This is boring; everyone seems to be something at least mildly fun at the moment. I could go find Jasper and spar with him. Then again he might be spending time with Alice since she just got back.

I could go hang with my niece. I don't actually know her that much. She just broke up with Damon so that might not be a good thing to do. Oh yes, let's go fuck with the Salvatore brothers.

**Damon's POV**

I throw another glass into the fire as my rage took over again. Who the hell was this vampire that just showed up?

Who was he to just come into the bar and walk out with her like it was nothing at all? Why the hell was she even with him?

"Jealousy is bitch ain't she?" Stefan asked watching me.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Fuck a sorority girl. You know with each year that passes they become sluttier and sluttier." He said.

"I don't want to do that." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Them go kill something." He suggested.

"No, I'm pretty sure if I slip up and do something stupid I will be nothing but ash." I said.

"Well you are the one that fucked up. I mean Elena died because of what she did." He snickered.

"You don't care about her at all do you?" I asked.

"No I care about her it's just that I wanted a bad girl, one like Katherine but you know sexier." He said.

"Shut up Ripper you're being an asshole again." I muttered.

"At least I might be getting some ass." He snickered.

"Sure you will." I said.

"You know _Ripper_ satisfies." He smirked.

"That was such a corny joke." I said shaking my head.

"At least I can joke unlike you."

"I can still joke." I said.

"Not with the originals here. I mean Isabella was the youngest girl in their family, you know she is well protected. If you even want to smell her hair you have to fight tooth and nail." He said.

I sighed at what he said. He was right of course, I guess it would have been worst if I had cheated on her with Elena _and_ killed Matt. My nuts would have roasted over an open flame while I would be made to watch.

"Will she take me back?" I asked.

"I wouldn't." He said.

"You're a judgmental freak."

"And you're a best friend killer."

"Fuck off." I said getting irritated.

"You should have told that to Elena when she asked you to kidnap Matt." He said.

That's when I lost it. I flew over to where he was and had him against the wall.

"I know what I did was wrong, okay? I get that Stefan. I fuck up bad. In my mind I was protecting the people that I have been protecting for over a year. Yes, the originals were leaving us alone, but I didn't want to chance it. They might have been waiting until we were relaxed to attack, I didn't want to die, I didn't want anyone to die." I said finally letting him go.

"You shouldn't be telling me this, this should be told to Isabella, Matt, and Rebekah. They are the ones who suffered the most." He said patting me on the shoulder before going upstairs.

"You can't break a plate, glue it together, and pretend it never happened, brother. The cracks will still be there for everyone to see." I whispered.

"Then maybe you should discard that plate and get a new one." A voice said behind me.

"Hello to you too Kol." I said.

"Salvatore." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to torture you, but you seem to be doing enough of that to yourself." He laughed humorlessly.

"I don't have time for this." I said.

"Yet you had enough time to kill my sister's mate." He said.

"I'm sorry Kol, what else do you want me to say? I'm sorry I fuck up badly. I lost my girlfriend and I doubt she will ever want to get back with me." I said.

"She shouldn't, but my family isn't all that smart so who knows, you two will probably be together in two maybe three months tops." He said.

"I guess that isn't too long." I said.

"Yeah, just don't be surprised if she sleeps with that Peter Whitlock guy, Jasper warned me about them two being together alone for any amounts of time." He said.

I grounded my teeth together at hearing that. I knew that they were close, but I didn't think that they were that close together.

"If he didn't have Charlotte I wouldn't be surprised if they had actually gotten together." He said.

"That's not helping me Kol." I said angrily.

"I'm not here to help you, you imbecile." He said.

"Then leave, go play with something or someone." I said.

"I would go play with Bonnie but I have no idea where she is." He said.

"Most likely with her uptight British boyfriend." I said.

"Bonnie has a boyfriend?" He asked confused.

"Yes, but you should know that already." I said rolling my eyes.

"And why is that?" He asked.

Huh he really didn't know. Wonder if I should really give him this information then. I mean he is an asshole.

"Because she is dating your brother." I said not thinking of anything that I could gain from this information.

"My brother...Elijah!" He said.

"Yes, I saw them devouring each other's faces a few days ago, didn't say anything, just walked away." I said.

"Huh, ammo." He said suddenly.

"No shit, I just don't know what to do with the information yet." I said.

"Well for one, don't tell anyone else." He said.

"I won't, I know how this game works." I said.

"Whatever. I guess I should warn you though. There is going to be a tiny war coming in two weeks." He said.

"What do you mean by 'tiny war'?" I asked.

"Well there is going to be two sides. Our side and the other side. One side will get their asses kicked the other side will go home exhausted. I'm hoping to be exhausted." He said.

"So what? Is there going to be some kind of knock off training?" I asked.

"If you want. I mean, everyone should already know how to fight, it's just the staying alive part, that some don't seem to understand." He snickered.

"I could use a good fight. Let out all my anger on something that won't come back to bite me in the ass." I said.

"Oh this might bite you on the ass, just hope that, that bite mark heals soon." He said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Cause you're going to get another one with the second war." He said.

A second war? Why the hell would there be a second war and why would I be apart of it.

"This second war, would be tougher though, it will be personal." He said.

"How is it personal?" I asked.

"Because they are coming after Isabella's and Jasper's head. I can't allow that to happen." He said.

"And it won't." I said.

I refuse to let anyone kill Isabella, she was going to be my girl again, and fuck everyone that wants to get in my way.

**Peters POV**

I glared angrily at the person sitting here in front of me. Of all people for her to get attached to, it's him. I mean the guy is rarely around, how the did she even meet him?

"Peter, stop glaring." Bella said rolling her eyes at me.

"Yes, from what I have heard we have a lot more trouble awaiting us, way more important than me sitting next to Isabella." He said making my eye twitch.

"You're right. No matter how much I dislike you, you've already seem to have raised her spirits up, how?" I asked.

"It was simple really..."

**Flashback**

**Isabella's POV**

I sat there twirling the drink around that had just been sat down in front of me, trying to ignore the looks that I was receiving. It was nothing too bad, just some guys that were trying to muster up the courage to be the first one to ask me out. In the end of course no one is going to be able to talk to me because every time one of them got up a glare was sent their way by a man in a leather jacket. If you guessed who that man is then congrats, if not then I'll tell you, it's my regret of an ex-boyfriend Damon.

Yes Mr. Salvatore had in fact followed me into this fine establishment known as the Mystic Grill. I would leave but I didn't have anywhere else to go. Alice and Rose have banned me from the house after eating three bowls of strawberry vanilla swirl ice cream.

I don't care what they say, _that_ is the best remedy for a broken heart! My mindless drabble broke off as the door opened and brought in the scent of someone I thought I would probably never see unless I had to go and search for him.

The person at first glance wasn't much to look at, but after you saw his eyes, you would be held captive by his strange red eyes. He was handsome with hair on his face which he refused to cut, since it would never grow back again. He finally caught sight of me sitting at the bar by myself. He sat down and sighed when I didn't say anything to him.

"You know," he started, "I really do hate when you just ignore me like this."

"Sorry, after all this time I didn't know what to say." I said.

"Okay as long as you're talking now. Though I forgot how annoying your voice is." He said giving me a small wink.

"My voice sounds perfectly fine, but if you hate it so much it gives me all the more reason to talk to you." I said smiling though I could feel it barely left my face.

"Alright, who do I have to kill for breaking your heart?" He asked jokingly.

On instinct I turned to the person that was all so interested in the conversation that I was having before turning my head back around. The action of course did not get lost on my friend for he had followed my gaze. He sighed sadly this time.

"I was hoping this wasn't the case."

"No its n-" He brought his finger up to my lip to silence me; unfortunately some of the lipstick that was put on me came off on his finger making him grimace.

You see eating ice cream was "unhealthy" as Rose and Alice had put it, the 'right' thing to do was get all dressed up and go to a bar.

_THUNK_

At that sound I turned to see him sticking his finger in the water I had pushed to the side. GROSS.

"Did you just stick your finger in my water?" I asked as he wiped his hand on the napkin that was placed on a plate that was on side my drink.

"I hate it when girls put this stuff on their face." He said before turning to the bartender.

"A glass of water, please, no ice, thank you." He said.

Once the glass was in front of him he dabbed his napkin in the water and gave me THE LOOK. This particular look means either one of two things 'don't move or I _might_ to something crazy' **OR** 'don't move I'm _going_ to do something crazy' For some untold reason I had a feeling it would be the second one.

He wiped off everything, the lipstick, the foundation, the mascara, the eyeliner, the eyebrow liner, the blush, all of it. Nothing was left but a very colorful napkin. He pulled the twist tie I had on my wrist off before he worked out all the curls the girls had put in my hair, and gave me a sloppy bun. He leaned back and smiled.

"See now this is the girl that I knew. The girl that would always come over to my home and force me out; she smiled for no reason other than to make people happy. You are the girl that even without makeup outshines everyone else in the world." He said.

Yes, yes everything that he said was incredibly sappy and corny but that was exactly what I needed to hear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Now come on the best thing for you is to hunt, not play drunk Barbie let's go." He said grabbing my hand a pulling me along.

I smiled at him. Even when I didn't want to, he could always bring a smile to my face.

Thank you.

Thank you so much.

Alistair.

**End of Flashback**

"Even with your old age, you still have moves." Peter said.

"Kid I invented the moves your generation _tries_ to pull off." Alistair said smirking.

"Yeah, okay." He said rolling his eyes.

"But we still have a lot more pressing matter to deal with." I said.

"Like what?" Peter asked.

"Like me." Said the red head that was sitting quietly on side me.

"Oh right what are we going to do with you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just want to see my parents." She said.

"Sweetheart we have explained this to you a thousand times this week. Your parents are dead. They have been for a while now." I said.

"But I don't understand how." She said nearing tears.

"Look, I know this is difficult for you but you have to understand that, we are trying our best to figure out what to do."

"Can't Bonnie just try and give me my memories back?" She asked.

"No because that would be a lot of pressure on her and not knowing seems to be the best this for you anyway."

"It's how I got my memory taken away?" She asked.

"That and you was a complete bitch to almost everyone you came in contact with." Peter grumbled even though everyone hears him perfectly fine.

"That was rude Peter, true, but rude. She couldn't help it."

"Don't worry little red I'll help you too. Seems like Isabella, doesn't have a problem with you, now." Alistair said.

"Was I really that bad after my parents died?" She asked.

"Well I can't tell for sure, since we moved here not too long ago, but you did kill Matt...so." I said shrugging.

"Oh." Elena said bowing her head.

Yes little old Elena Gilbert was alive, unfortunately some would say, my blood inside her did turn her immortal. Now she is an afterling/vampire. I don't really know what to say about that. She is just as powerful as me, which isn't saying much since I have no powers.

My life was _just so_ awesome. The girl that killed my _supposed_ step-father is alive and my _step-father_ has decided to keep _my_ powers. Did I mention that I will **_never_** get them back though? Yup, who wouldn't want my fucking life? Then again I doubt anyone would want my life. Suddenly there was hard knocking at our door, who the hell could that be?

**Jane's POV**

We were almost there. We were going to be safe again. They will protect us, at least I hope they will.

We can't go back to Italy. Aro would kill us before he let us go back to him. No matter what we did or where we go he will find us and kill us.

They were our last hope. Alec, Afton, Demetri, Heidi, and I were on the run. Aro wants us dead no matter what. No matter what. That phrase kept going through my head.

Alec and I remembered what happened. We remembered our Bella and Jasper and how we almost died. We remember our mates and we want them back. They can't leave us now.

Demetri and Afton helped us escaped and Heidi would not stay if Afton wasn't there so she ran too. We were all on the run and there was no looking back.

I refused to die now and I...I..I don't know what to do. I usually know what to do, but not this time. I started choking on the sobs that started to come back again.

"We're almost there sis just keep running. Look it's right there." He said pointing to the house we have been running for, for the pass few weeks.

I flew to the door and started pounding on it, but soft enough that it wouldn't break. Finally a male vampire answered the door. I knew him but my mind was too jumbled to actually think straight.

Where were they? They should be here? Where are they? Then I saw her looking at us confused and shocked.

"Bella." Alec and I cried as we rushed to her.

Even if she looked older we would know her anywhere. We each took a side and attached ourselves to her, our arms wrapped around her torso and chest.

"Alec...Jane? What's going on?" She asked.

"Please! Please help us! We remembered! We remembered what we were suppose to forget and now he wants us dead." I said.

"Who?" She asked.

"Aro, Cauis, even Marcus! They want us dead! We can't go back. Don't make us go back." Alec said as he sobbed into her neck.

"When they started to remember you and Jasper they were dragged into the dungeon and tortured. Jane had every body part of her pulled off then Alec had his removed." Demetri said.

"The guards would play games and put some of Alec's body parts on her and her's on his. They would wait a few days before taking them apart and doing it again." Heidi said.

"We were told they went on a long mission. It went on for a month before we found them. I was taking a vampire to one of the dungeon rooms. I released them grabbed Alec then called Demetri who called Felix and Felix grabbed Jane." Afton said.

"Felix couldn't leave just yet so he handed me to Demetri and the five of us left. Heidi wanted to stay with Afton." I said.

"Felix should be here soon, he had to go on a mission and from there he will be here. So please don't send him away." Alec said finally calming down some.

"You can stay here, I won't let you go back to them, I promise." Bella whispered as she pulled us close to her.

I didn't want to go back. I don't want to _ever_ go back. Please Bella save us.

* * *

><p><strong>I sincerely hoped you enjoyed this. If not please bash me out loud but not on here...at least let me imagine that I did good. Next chapter should be better though. Now that I got some of the main part for this arc going. Review, fave, follow, hell even flame just keep reading please. Later Duckies!<strong>


	21. Contracted

**Hello. That is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alec's POV<strong>

We had finally made it to where we were always supposed to be, yet everything was off. The connection that I once felt seemed so far away. The love and protection that once dwelled in my heart, is still there but skewered. Jane felt the change too; the look of disappointment was evident on her face.

We found out after only a few minutes of being here, that Jasper was happily mated and married. Isabella wasn't, but she was in love with someone else. You could ask and she would deny, but the truth was branded into her eyes.

I guess the good thing is that we can't feel hurt break. Once your intended mate finds a new mate the connection you felt snaps.

"How long has this been going on? When did you remember us?" She asked.

"Not to long ago, Jane was the first to start to remember. She saw a blonde boy and called him Jay. I asked her why and she just told me that it felt right." I said.

"And then he said that, that couldn't be true because Bella wasn't with him." Jane said.

"Routinely Aro looks to see who is still loyal to him, after he touched our hands he saw what we had said. At that time it wasn't anything bad, so he just let it go." I said.

"But it was nothing more than a few days later that Jane had started crying. No one, but Alec, had ever seen Jane cry. After a few minutes, Alec started crying as well. We didn't know what to do so we just left them alone." Demetri said.

"What was the asked y'all crying?" Bella asked.

"The pain of feeling a mate being ripped away from us. We couldn't stop it from hurting." Jane said rubbing her chest.

"Days later Aro locked us in the dungeon and told everyone that we were sent on an important mission." I said.

"I thought you couldn't feel the pain of losing a mate to someone else?" Bella asked.

"You can't but I felt you _die._I was still connected to you and you died. It hurt so much. We think when you died a big part of Jasper died as well." Jane said.

"It could have something to do with the spell. I mean you and Jasper came from one spell. The fact that you two split might have triggered a violent reaction." Peter said.

"But I died a long time ago, why would they have just now felt it?" She asked.

"Maybe because the connection was being blocked. They would have felt it sooner or later. In this case it was later." Demetri said.

We were quiet for a while. I didn't know what to say now. We had showed here unannounced and now we were going to be living here. What else were we going to do? We couldn't go back to Aro. Are we just going to just mooch off of them for the rest of our lives. It sounded appealing but at the same time I didn't want to do that.

"You all should go pick some rooms. I have a few extra rooms I think. Then we can work on getting you some new clothes, probably some IDs, I might even enroll you in high school." Bella said.

"I think they deserve a break." A vampire said on side Bella.

"I might make you back to school too Little Red." Bella said.

"No, they should just think I'm dead, I could just live here for the rest of my life." She said.

"Or Alistair can take you when he leaves." Peter mumbled.

"Who say's I'm leaving? I might like it here. Find a comfy cave and just watch everyone." He said.

"Of all places to live in, you pick a cave?" Bella asked.

"Rocks and marble fit together perfectly." He said patting his arm empathizing his marble rough skin.

I walked upstairs, to find a room to stay in. The ones that had no one living in them had brand new sheets still in the packaging on top of the beds. I guess this was a lot easier than I thought.

"Hey Alec, can we share a room?" Jane asked as she walked in.

"Sure, its not like we sleep anyway." I said.

"Is everything going to be alright now?" She asked.

"Of course it is, Bella and Jasper will take care of us." I said.

"How long do you think they will let us stay?" She asked.

"As long as you want to be here." Bella said from the doorway, "Here's some clothes, these should fit fine, Alice said you could keep these and I stole these from my Uncle Kol. He shouldn't mind, he doesn't really care about them I doubt he knows they're missing, or will ever know." She handed us at least three set of outfits along with sleep attire.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause, you're a part of my family now, rather you like it or not. If you want me, I'll be in the living room after I give the others some clothes. Felix better be like we have Emmett or else he'll be wearing the same clothing." She said before walking out the room.

"Do you believe that e will be fine now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I believe." She said smiling.

At least now, we shall be able to relax. We didn't have to run, we have _something_ now. We each have _someone_.

**Third Person POV**

"Maybe, I should tell someone about you, maybe Elijah." A young woman said as she sat alone in her room.

**-Why would you do that? It's not like he can do anything about me.-** A voice answered back in her head.

"He could compel me to not be able to hear you." She said.

**-Sorry honey it doesn't work like that.-**

"Please, just get out of my head. How did you even get in there?"

**-Do you really want to know the answer to that question?-** He taunted.

"Yes, why else would I ask?" She rolled her eyes.

**-Careful now, remember, the less you know the better.-**

"Just tell me already."

**-Fine, do you remember when you and Isabella went to retrieve Matt's soul to bring him to life?-**

"Yes, I remember thinking that it was so much easier than what it should have been."

**-That's right and it was. The reason you needed blood to complete the circle was, because the person who gives their blood is also giving away something for another. In that case…-**

"Isabella was giving up something to save Matt's soul." She said.

**-That's right, and if I were to leave her fully now, she wouldn't be able to function normally.-** He said sadly.

"What do you mean? Without you, she wouldn't be alive and moving around? Does she still have her heartbeat."

**-Yes, she has a heartbeat, but that doesn't replace anything. Her heart has been empty ever since she died. Her soul was tarnished when she was young. The fact that she doesn't really feel heartbroken over Damon is because of me.-**

"How is she alive then? Wait…if she was the one that exchanged something, why are you in my head, shouldn't you be in hers?" She asked

**-I am in her head already. Currently I'm just pushed to the back where she can't hear me talking to you.-**

"But why are you here?" Bonnie stiffened.

**-Because for a split second the blood circle split and I was able to enter your mind and one other.**

"Where did you come from?" She questioned.

**-I came from Isabella's heart and mind. I initially resided there. I have been for years now, ever since she was a small child.-**

"Why? Why her?" I asked.

**-All will be explained in due time.-** It said as he faded away.

….

Unspoken by anyone, the very same voice reappeared into someone else's mind.

...

**Matt's POV**

Something really didn't feel right. It was like floating around in space with nothing to do but think. Who would be so cruel as to do a thing like that? What the hell was he even thinking about? Why was he speaking in third person? Why am_ I_ speaking in third person. I sat up from my spot on the bed. My head was pounding with a headache. I didn't even know that vampires could get headaches. I wish it would just fucking stop. I wonder if I have a power to make it stop. I wonder if Bella's mad I took her powers. I bet she will be angry when I tell her, she isn't getting them back either. These things are cool. I could freeze things!

I shook my head. Okay, now that I think about it maybe I was fucking crazy to freeze Elena to death, or drown her, whichever one killed her. I mean I felt better after she was dead. Ha-ha. Something is wrong with me. I guess Bella was right about me being able to fit in with the family. But, I also heard that Elena was alive. I didn't get to see her yet, something about teaching her things now that she was a hybrid. I swear being a supernatural is spreading like a wild fire. I mean first it was a few people. now we have our own civilization.

Argh, my headache just hit even worse. What the hell was going on?

**-Matthew!-**

"Huh?" I asked as I looked around the room but saw no one.

**-You can't see me idiot.-**

"Why not?" I asked.

**-Because I currently I have no physical body. Trust me, I hate it too.-**

"Okay person, why are you in my head?"

**-It's the only way for me to communicate at this point-**

"How are you in my head then?"

**-I accidentally got sent here while we were trying to bring you back to life.-**

"Okay...are you going to be leaving any time soon?"

**-Maybe...hopefully. It stinks in here.-**

"Funny." I said.

**-So are you having fun with those powers-**

"How'd you know about my powers?" I asked confused.

**-I know a lot of things. Like I know I gave Isabella those powers.-**

"Are you going to take them away?" I asked.

**-No, you can have them now. She doesn't need them. She is a strong girl.-**

"And what I'm not?"

**-No, you too are a strong girl-**

"Hardy harr."

**-You walked into that one and you know it-**

"Why are you in my head, and how can I get you to leave?"

**-Well isn't that the million dollar question.-**

"Can you just tell me please."

**-Why can't I stay?-**

"I don't like that I have a voice in my head, it makes me feel crazy."

**-You're a vampire, does it really matter?-**

"To me yes. And where did you come from?"

**-Slight side effect from saving your soul.-**

"So save your soul and get a free voice."

**-I'm not exactly free. I come at a price.-**

"And who was the one that paid that price?"

**-You new daughter.-**

I shivered at that. I'm a father. How the hell do I go from a regular teenage boy, to a mated vampire with twins. Actually it doesn't sound as bad as I thought. I could be a better father than mine was to my kids. My kids are older than me though.

"What did she give?"

**-She gave me her help. She is going to help me become more than a voice in the minds of people. She will reshape me and I will become human, or a vampire. I don't know which one I will be.-**

"You are taking just her help?" I asked.

**-As of right now yes, don't worry, she knows everything.-**

"So how are you going to leave my head?"

**-Go to Bonnie's she knows what to do.-**

"I take it you are in her head too huh?" I asked.

**-Good, you really might be smarter than I first thought.-**

"Asshole." I said as I got up.

I could just run there, it isn't that far from here on foot. Man, I wish I was on the football team again. I could totally smoke those losers. Well I could still go to school. This will be my last year, in High school. I might as well make the most of it. Everything seemed to be going good now. I mean I have a girl, a beautiful girl. A family that won't just abandon me. I mean these people may be crazy, but at the end of the day, they will still protect each other. Not many people can say that. No that many people are lucky to have this. Soon enough after all these stupid wars are over, I will have this, forever. With nothing in my way. My shoes smashed into the gravel on the ground, I just have to fight my way to forever though. Just for a while.


End file.
